Walk Me Home
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [PREQUEL TO STARTING OUT ON A JOURNEY]. How exactly did Gohan and Videl get together? What was highschool like? How is our favourite couple going to survive? What will their relationship go through? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Ok hey guys, yep it's Lady Lunic again. And if you're here, that must've meant you've most probably read 'Starting out on a Journey'. If you haven't don't worry because it's getting rewritten up after this.  
  
Walk With Me Home is the prequel to Starting out on a Journey. As I go on I will accept ideas and incorporate nearly every single idea into my story.  
  
Now onto the stuff that everybody already knows.  
  
pbStandard Disclaimer/b  
  
****1) I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the  
moment. ****2) Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental. ****3) This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.  
  
/Center  
  
Here's a few last minute information.  
  
Gohan - 15 years old Videl - 15 years old Sharpner - 15 years old Eraser - 15 years old Goten - 7 years old Trunks - 8 years old Marker - 17 years old Madison - 13 years old Marron - 6 years old  
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends, and continue to train. And the people of Stan City (and the world) havent had their memories erased so it's straight after the defeat of Kid Buu.  
  
Enjoy. ***********************************************************************  
  
[b]Chapter 1[/b]  
  
Gohan was sitting in english class looking around. The things they were teaching the class, was English Literature, which he had mastered at the tender age of 4. The only interesting thing he found about it was the fact that young miss Videl Satan was next to him.  
  
She was biting on her pencil as she looked at her paper. She brushed some of her short hair out of her eyes.  
  
*Man this is really boring* Videl thought to herself, before looking at her watch.It was only 8:50, they had only been in class for ten minutes. Why was today dragging on so long.  
  
Anyone might think that on a Monday, that students didn't really care about what was going on until Friday. but today was different. That night a carnival would be starting and Mrs Briefs would be there. Yes the one and only Bulma. Videl and Gohan didn't really get excited about that fact. I mean seeing her nearly every single day was enough that they weren't thrilled everytime Capsule Corporation funds a project or anything.  
  
"MISS SATAN!!!?" the teacher called, Videl looked up from her book. "I understand that fighting crime is very tiring please don't fall asleep in my class, that's what your spares are for"  
  
"Yes, Miss" Videl sighed resting her head on the table again. She looked over at Gohan who was mouthing something. *Did he just mouth that i look like a termite?* Videl thought to herself as she began to scribble on a peice of paper. She threw it to him.  
  
Gohan looked at her then the paper. He opened it up and read it.  
  
[i]Dear Gohan, what did you say? Unlike some people i don't have Saiyan hearing.  
  
Love Videl[/i]  
  
Gohan scribbled back on the paper and handed it over. Videl smiled as she read the message. She looked over at him and nodded slightly. She sighed. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
Lunch that day wasn't as eventful as it normally was either. Normally Sharpner would try to flirt with Videl, who in turn would smack him on the head, and cause a fight to happen. The school meanie Jacob Windfred would try and fight anyone and everyone. The freshman would try and get in to the 'IN' crowd.  
  
Videl sat at the table with her best friend Eraser. Her and Eraser had been best friends for going on 12 years. Eraser had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a tight green tube top and a mini skirt. Her blue eyes were lovely and would make anybody crumble.  
  
"Hey Vi, whats up?" Eraser asked "You weren't acting normal in English this morning"  
  
"I'm fine Eraser" Videl answered before spinning around and giving her friend a hug. "Thank-you for being the best friend ever"  
  
"Are you sick?" The blonde put her hand on the teenagers forehead. "hmm not a fever"  
  
"I'm not sick, i just want you to know, how much you mean to me" Videl said as two boys dropped four books on the table. The girls jumped up in fright. "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Well" Sharpner started "We've just recieved our Drama Presenting Tasks, and the teachers split us into groups of four, she's put , Eraser, you, Me and Gohan together"  
  
"Yeah, so what's bad about that?" Videl asked  
  
"It's Children's Theatre, we've gotta make up a script, songs, dances etc and perform for children" Sharpner explained  
  
"So..?" Eraser asked  
  
Gohan walked over to the table with Marker, he had about 12 trays of food. One for each of his friends and the rest for him.  
  
Sharpner sweat dropped. "Got enough?"  
  
"I hope so" Videl answered "He'll be complaining throughout Maths if he doesn't"  
  
Gohan blushed, before turning towards his food.  
  
"So, um This weekend, what are we doing?" Marker asked  
  
"I don't know about you, but i've got a party to go to" Videl said  
  
"Who's is it?" Marker asked  
  
"Bulma Briefs holding it" Gohan said with a mouthful of food "she's like my Auntie"  
  
The three blonde's gasped. "Your AUNTIE!?"  
  
"Yeah, whats the big deal?" the young demi-saiyan said  
  
"She's like the most awesomest person of all time, next to Hercule and Son Goku" Marker said  
  
"Why do people idolise him so much?" Gohan asked  
  
"Why?!" the three blonde said in shock  
  
"Because he's so incredibly hot" Eraser said "For his age"  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Videl and Gohan said in dusgust.  
  
"You think, Gohan's dad is hot, gross" Videl said  
  
"Gohan's" Marker said  
  
"DAD" Sharpner finished  
  
"Yeah" The demi saiyan said as he finished the food. "Yeh, im stuffed"  
  
"Until one o'clock" Videl muttered  
  
That afternoon after the final bell had gone, Videl met Gohan on the roof. She flipped open her watch and pressed the button. Her Saiyagirl outfit appeared.  
  
Gohan ran up the stairs only to find her not there.  
  
"VIDEL" he called  
  
Silence.  
  
"VIDEL"  
  
Silence.  
  
"VI...AHHHH" Gohan said jumping back as he found the girl laughing behind him. Just before she had surpressed her Ki enough to sneak up on him and tap him gently.  
  
"What's wrong? you can face Buu, and Cell but not a sweet innocent girl tapping you" Videl asked  
  
"Videl, lets Go mom's making lunch and she said we can't be late" Gohan said flipping open his watch and transforming himself. The two leapt in the air and flew off.  
  
ChiChi was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Her youngest son Goten was currently being training by her husband. Her husband was none other then Son Goku.  
  
Goku and his youngest son Goten ran into the house followed by a young boy named Trunks. This was Mrs Brief's only child. HE had short blue hair in and undercut style. Along with his dark blueish greenish Gi on.  
  
"GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" ChiChi snapped "GOHAN'S SUPPOSED TO BE BRINGING HIS FUTURE WIFE HOME FOR LUNCH"  
  
"But Chi, we're all hungry too" Goku said "Arn't we?"  
  
"Uh huh" the two boys said nodding their heads.  
  
"Hey, Mom Gohan will be home in a minute can we start eating now?" Goten asked innocently  
  
"I don't see why not, jsut leave enough for your brother and sister" ChiChi said reluctantly  
  
"Sister?" Goku asked, being dead in the other world, certanatly let him miss out on a lot. I mean Sister? Gohan was right, she was beggining to get a little obsessed. After all he and Videl were just friends.  
  
"I'M HOME!!!?" a voice called from the doorway as Gohan and Videl walked in. ChiChi was staring at Videl who had just pulled off her helmet.  
  
"Sorry ChiChi i didn't even think about detransforming" Videl said apologetically  
  
"It's alright sweetie, it suits you" ChiChi said patting the seat next to her. Videl happily sat down. "So how was school?"  
  
"It was alright, except for the teachers trying to drum reports out of us like we're in university" Videl complained  
  
"Ah you'll be fine, Gohan'll help you out anyway won't you Son?" ChiChi said shooting her eldest son a glare.  
  
"Ofcourse mom, now what can i eat?" Gohan asked looking at the wonderful food set out on the table.  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Videl you pick first dear, or else you'll get none"  
  
"Thanks ChiChi" the girl looked at the food, before picking up a plate. She began to scoop some food onto it. Each of the Saiyan's had drool out of their mouths. Videl giggled.  
  
ChiChi looked at her 'daughter' and then towards her sons and husband. She too giggled. "Don't worry dear, their always like this,"  
  
When Videl was finished she smiled and handed her plate to ChiChi.  
  
"Why thank-you dear"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Are you making them suffer?" ChiChi whispered leaning over to her. Videl nodded.  
  
"Ofcourse, they make us starve half the time, whats a little waiting going to do" Videl said smiling as she served up her plate. When she was done she looked at the boys. "Ok, here you go cutie"  
  
Goten smiled and blushed up at the teenager who was looking at him. "Your turn"  
  
"Thanks Videl" Goten said as he poked his tongue out at his brother and father. Gohan looked iritated but decided against it.  
  
[i]'Man, i wish i could eat now, im starving'[/i] Gohan thought  
  
"Well, you should've thought about that before you make other people starve" Videl said  
  
"HUH?" the four said looking at her.  
  
"WHAT?" Videl asked with a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" ChiChi asked  
  
"Gohan was complaining and saying that he wish he could eat, because he was starving" Videl said "Didn't you" she looked over at her best friend.  
  
"NO" Gohan said  
  
"You heard it didn't you?" Videl asked  
  
the group nodded. Then Goku smiled.  
  
"Oh it's starting" Goku laughed  
  
"What's starting?" the girl asked  
  
"Uh, DAD not at the moment" Gohan said covering his fathers mouth.  
  
"Ok Son, Ok" Goku said  
  
After Lunch Videl and Gohan were laying on a blanket near the lake, Goten was sparring with his dad whilst the two teenagers were doing some homework.  
  
"Ack, why do they do this to us, it's not the fact that they give us so many assighments, it's jsut that their harder" Videl complained  
  
"And all due on the same day" Gohan finished  
  
"Hey, Gohan can you help me out, i need to give me definition of Mosaic Burning for geography?"  
  
"Then why are you asking me?"  
  
Videl gave him a look that plainly said 'what are you doing just answer the question'.  
  
"Ok" he said calmly "Mosaic burning is when patches of a remnant are burnt off, this enables immigration of animals to another remnant until the one they were living in is Sustainable again"  
  
"Thanks" Videl said  
  
"Hey Videl, Semi-Formal is on in a week" Gohan started  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"You mean as a couple?" The girl asked blushing. He nodded. "Ofcourse we're best friends arn't we"  
  
Videl smiled. "So i guess you'll have to take Sharpner out with you to get a Tuxedo?"  
  
"Videl, it's only a semi"  
  
"I have to go in a dress" Videl stated  
  
"I can't wait to see that i want tons of pictures" Gohan teased  
  
"Oh SON GOHAN" Videl said "Guess who's starving tonight"  
  
"NO you wouldn't?"  
  
"YES I WOULD" it was then that Videl's mobile phoen went off. She held it to her ear. "Hello"  
  
"Vi, it's Eraser" Eraser voice came through, "Are you and Gohan going to come with us to the carnival tonight?"  
  
"I'll ask" Videl said covering the mouthpeice of her phone. "Gohan, do you want to go to Bulma's carnival tonight with Sharpner, Marker and Eraser?"  
  
"I guess" Gohan said  
  
"Fine we'll be there, in an hour, alright then see you" she put the phone down and began to gather all her books. "You ready"  
  
"Yep" Gohan said unhappily.  
  
Later that night Videl and gohan were waiting near the ferris wheel just like Eraser said. However were shocked to see Eraser and Sharpner with their arms locked together, as was Marker with another girl.  
  
"You sly dog you" Gohan teased Marker, who blushed.  
  
"Gohan i'd like you to meet Lime, Lime this is my friend Gohan" Marker said as the brunette shook his hand. She looked him over carefully.  
  
"We've met i think" Lime said "Except the Gohan i knew had blonde hair, and green eyes, how do you explain that?"  
  
"Uh...hair dye" Gohan said with the famous Son Grin plastered all over his face.  
  
Videl giggled. "Yeh"  
  
"OH, such a shame you looked pretty cute with blonde hair" Lime said  
  
[i]'Don't i know it[/i] Videl thought to herself wickedly  
  
"What was that Vi?" Gohan asked the girl who was now jumping in fright.  
  
"uh, what do you mean?" Videl asked surprised  
  
"Lime just said...oh never mind"  
  
And with that the group went off to Seminar on Bulma Briefs latest project. Watches which allowed you to change outfit. The group walked in and took their seats.  
  
"And this, my friends is what teenagers of todya and tommorow are going to want" Bulma said as everyone clapped  
  
A man in a suit stood up.  
  
"Uh Yes Mr Tekachi" Bulma said  
  
"Arn't you aware that this invention of yours will cause more friction between teens and their parents, as they will be able to rebell more" Mr Tekachi said  
  
"Actually no, the parents when purchasing it have a choice of which types of outfits can be stored" Bulma finished  
  
"Oh she's so lovely" Eraser said  
  
"I wonder if she's got a boyfriend?" Sharpner said in a daydream.  
  
"What a bunch of losers" Videl muttered  
  
"Hey Bulma?" Gohan asked the woman who was now stepping off the podium. She smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"How am I, im exhausted and tired and I'm pissed off, how about you?" Bulma said slipping a jacket on.  
  
"I'm alright" Gohan answered  
  
"That's good kid, your still on for the party this weekend right?"  
  
"Ofcourse"  
  
"And you'll be gracing me with you presence right Videl?"  
  
"Uh huh Bulma" Videl looked at her friends who now had their jaws open. "What's up with you lot?"  
  
"your on first name priorities with Mrs Briefs?" Lime asked in shock  
  
"Naturally, and don't call me Mrs Briefs it makes me feel old, Bulma is fine" Bulma said to the group. She leant over to Gohan. "What's up with them?"  
  
"Your fans" Gohan sweat dropped..  
  
"Oh good, listen there's a good rollercoaster that's just finished being set up, can you take Trunks and Marron on i promised too, but i don't feel so well?"  
  
"Sure thing, at least Goten's not with him" Gohan said as Trunks and Marron walked up to them smiling. "Come on munchkin"  
  
Lime stood with her arms wrapped around Marker. She was stealing his warmth as it was so cold. Eraser was heading home with Sharpner. and Videl and Gohan had Trunks and Marron with them.  
  
"Videl? Do you like Gohan?" Marron asked looking up at the teen who was now blushing  
  
"Uh, yes he's a very good 'friend'" she said exaggerating the word 'friend'.  
  
"Oh" she said sadly before yawning. "I'm tired"  
  
"Me two, we better get you squirts home" Gohan said as he pointed to Bulma who was getting into her copter. "Lets go"  
  
"Right" Videl said "Are we flying?"  
  
"It'd be faster"  
  
The two leapt in the air and flew off, their first stop the Kame House where Master Roshi lived. Krillin greeted the duo.  
  
"Hey?" he said "Are you two dating yet?"  
  
"No Krillin" Gohan hissed "Please it's late"  
  
"Alright, thanks for watching her for us kid" 18 said showing herself  
  
"No problem 18" Gohan said sweetly "Night"  
  
"BYe Guys" Videl said smiling at the family as they flew off. It was a very silent flight until they reached Videl's Balcony. Videl dropped down as did Gohan. He smiled at her.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"i'll be buy at seven tommorow to pick you up, call me if a robbery or something happens alright"  
  
"Sure, night gohan and thank-you, tonight was fun" Videl said  
  
And with that Gohan leapt up and flew off. Tommorow would be a good day hopefully. He couldn't wait tommorow him and Videl would start there assighment for Performing Arts. It would be fun.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok, so yeah it's not really long, but it took me foreever to do. Do you know how hard it is to write a chapter without romance. Very Hard.  
  
So do you like it. Love it, Hate, think i should quit and get a life? Well please review me and let me know. The first reviewer i get, gets to score a date with Their favourite Dragon Ball Z character.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Oh one more thing. A semi Formal is like a junior Prom. Except in Australia we have a semi Formal, which is held in year 10, and then the major FORMAL in grade 12.  
  
Oh i figured i'd start doing these every chapter or so.  
  
What is The assighment for Performing Arts going to involve? How does Eraser Prep Videl for the Semi Formal? Marker gives Gohan a lesson on the birds and bee's oh and what's this, Gohan's recieving love letters, but why is Videl so jelous, she doesn't like him does she?  
  
Stay Tuned and find out 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok hey guys, yep it's Lady Lunic again. And if your here, that must've meant you've most probally read 'Starting out on a Journey'. If you havent don't worry because it's getting rewritten up after this.  
  
Walk Me Home is the prequel to Starting out on a Journey. As i go on i will accept idea's and incorporate nearly every single idea into my story.  
  
Now onto the stuff that everybody already knows.  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
  
****1) I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the  
moment. ****2) Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental. ****3) This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.  
  
Here's a few last minute information.  
  
Gohan - 16 years old Videl - 15 years old Sharpner - 15 years old Eraser - 15 years old Goten - 7 years old Trunks - 8 years old Marker - 17 years old Madison - 13 years old Marron - 6 years old  
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends, and continue to train. And the people of Stan City (and the world) havent had their memories erased so it's straight after the defeat of Kid Buu.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Oh and um Thanks to Great Saiyaman. Yes I know the ages seem farfetched, maybe your right. Actually I think you are, oh man I'm gonna have to change everything now, looks like I gotta rewrite the first chappie. I'm gonna cry, you made me cry now.  
  
*Sits down and begins to cry*  
  
But I actually went over my notes. *slips glasses on even though she don't wear any* And they never actually stated the age in the series, and if you read Starting Out on a Journey I actually had Pan earlier then she should've been. And they never really stated his age in the Dubbed version and since I've only see the original GT episodes in Japanese I can't say much, if you have a problem then stop reading it don't bother me, but I wouldn't want to lose you, you'd really enjoy this story. I'm not going to change for one person and I know I seem like I'm being a real snobby BIATCH but it's true, however I would like to explain why I have the ages like that.  
  
Well as I said they never stated ages and I assumed that since Gohan was going to high school for the first time he would be in grade 8,9 or 10 and since that if you add up the ages between the cell saga etc this is what I got.  
  
Oh and Bulmaspoisonousfood you're my first reviewer and you get to score a date with your favorite Dragon Ball Z character. Who is He/She? Remember to let me know how it went and I'll post it with the next chapter.  
  
If you like this fic then you should listen to the songs that this fic is based on.  
  
Walk Me Home - Mandy Moore Quit Breaking my heart - Mandy Moore I really Miss You - S Club 7  
  
These are just a few that I get inspiration from so be warned these songs hint their may be a few sad moments upcoming.  
  
ENJOY. ***********************************************************************  
  
bChapter 2/b  
  
Gohan was sitting outside on a picnic table waiting for Videl, Sharpner and Eraser. Marker was off on a date with Lime as usual. He had sat there waiting patiently. That was until he heard a whimper form a familar voice. He faced the direction of the noise and smiled when he saw Videl.  
  
His facial expression brightened up a bit.  
  
"We're going shopping" Eraser said happily "and you two are coming with us"  
  
"Do we have too?" Gohan asked  
  
"YeS" Eraser said "You've gotta get all your prep for the Semi"  
  
"but..?" Videl whined  
  
"Oh Videl, cut it out, everyone knows that you and Gohan are going together"  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan and Videl said just as shocked as the other.  
  
"How do they know?" Gohan asked surprised  
  
"Well thanks to a spikey haired brother of yours" Eraser said blushing "He's so cute"  
  
"GOTEN" Gohan said "Oh no, you caught up with him at Bulma's yesterday didn't you"  
  
"No, actually we bumped into him and your mother down the shops" Eraser said "No big deal, i think you two would make such a good couple, your so cute"  
  
"ERASER" Videl snapped "Let's go get shopping over in done with, daddy's taking me out tonight for dinner"  
  
Gohan almost jumped when she mentioned that. He faced the girl. "Oh that's right your dad invited Me along to that too this morning shortly before i picked you up"  
  
"Your joking?" Videl asked, her Dad wasn't this subtle. And more importantly he didn't let any boys go near his precious 'Sweet Pea' or 'Sugar Plum'. She looked at Gohan then Sharpner. When Sharpner had asked her out Hercule threw him out of the house and then Videl herself beat him up. She smiled at the memory. "Your not joking"  
  
"Nope, we better get going" Gohan suggested as the group looked at him. "Mom wants me home at 4"  
  
"True, lets go then"  
  
Meanwhile ChiChi sat in the living room of Capsule Corporation. She sipped her coffee as Bulma laid down a selection of photo on the table.  
  
"What are these?" ChiChi asked  
  
"These are pictures of Videl and Gohan taken after the last barbacue we had" Bulma answered happily as she watched her friend dive into the pictures.  
  
"Oh this is a cute one" ChiChi said showing the picture to Bulma. The picture consisted of Gohan in his Saiyaman outfit and Goten and Videl tackling him.  
  
"True, so this weekends Barbacue i say we get.." the blue haired woman didn't have time to finish.  
  
"Guess what?" ChiChi butted in, smiling briefly at the look of dismay on her friends face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gohan asked Videl to the Semi-Formal"  
  
"Really" Bulma asked "We'll i'd be happy to let you know that im a Chaperone for that night"  
  
"Good, keep an eye on them"  
  
"Will do"  
  
Now dear reader whats worse then going shopping? Going shopping with a girl who spends 45 minutes in one shop then moves onto another. She tries to change your style, and makes you try on clothes. How would you feel annoyed. And this is just how Videl Satan felt. Her tight top and tight spandex pants were what she liked to wear. None of this frilly, satan crap. The only Satan she wore was her pjamas. She looked over to the other side of the store where Gohan and Sharpner were looking at Board Shorts, and Skateboards.  
  
"I didn't know you skated?" Gohan asked surprised  
  
"I don't but i think i should start" Sharpner answered  
  
Gohan blinked a couple of times then faced Videl. She looked upset, and bored, and pissed off, and angry, and unhappy, and like she was about to kill somebody, and that somebody would be Eraser. He went over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, im just peachy, i've tried on 34 different dresses, not one is me, i don't like them and i don't think im gonna go to the semi" Videl said throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Come on Vi" Gohan said "It'll be fun and if it aint we'll we can always go check out that new Action movie, what's it called 'Terminator 3'"  
  
"I guess, you wouldn't mind if i went in pants and nice top would you, dresses arn't my thing" Videl asked leaning onto his shoulder.  
  
"I'd be happy in whatever you wore Vi, besides it's only a semi"  
  
"True"  
  
"How do i look?" a voice cut in as Eraser came out of her changing room. she saw Gohan and went back in. "OH NO NOW I CAN'T GET THIS BECAUSE SHARPNERS ALREADY SEEN ME"  
  
Videl stood up and put her hands on her hips."ERASER WOULD YOU CALM DOWN, THAT'S ONLY WITH YOUR FORMAL"  
  
"Oh yeah" the blonde answered looking at her feet as she slowly stepped out of the changing room. Gohan took a breath.  
  
"That's pretty cute Eraser" Gohan said  
  
"Hey Pal, rack off she's mine" Sharpner said smiling at the blonde. The dress was a pale pinka nd string strapped. The back had a crossover and transparent lace covering her back. Their attention moved down to her legs where a pair of high heels were on. The straps for the shoes went all the way up her legs to her knees.  
  
"NOW CAN WE GO" Videl whined  
  
"No Vidy, we gotta get you one now?" Eraser said going back into her changing room. Videl sat down and looked at her own feet.  
  
Gohan was browsing through the dresses when he laid his eyes on a lovely purple dress. It was ankle length, and was covered in silver glitter all over. When it reached her neck it went into a halter neck top, and it crossed over at the back.He handed it over to Videl.  
  
"NO" Videl said  
  
"Come on, just to make her shut up, you can take it back after" Gohan said persuasivly  
  
"I HEARD THAT" Erasers voice snapped.  
  
Videl nodded her agreement and pulled her credit card out of her pocket. She unhappily purchased the dress.  
  
It wasn't until 4:30 that Gohan realised what the time was. He smield briefly at the group and flew off. He was alte and his mtoher was going to kill him. Bulma had bought her a fry pan for christmas last year and it hurt. Gohan felt his head at the memory.  
  
He wasn't dissapointed ofr when he landed he found ChiChi, Frypan in hand and glaring.  
  
"YOUR LATE" ChiChi said "You need to get ready for dinner with Videl and that oaf a father"  
  
Gohan smiled briefly as he walked in, he hadn't recieved the bad fry pan in the head yet and was happy, but knew if he was 'too' happy he would get it. He looked around the living room and his eyes settled on a picture of him Videl and Goten. It was Framed and said on the frame 'MY SON'S WIFE'. Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm going to get changed"  
  
"Ok dear, remember a nice outfit your going to a resturaunt" ChiChi shouted  
  
"Yes Mother"  
  
Meanwhile Videl walked into the dining room, she foudn her father having a quick drink of beer.  
  
"Daddy you shouldn't be drinking" she said hugging him.  
  
"Hi Sweat Pea" Hercule said "Did Goober get my message?"  
  
"Yes Daddy, and it's Gohan why is he coming to dinner with us" Videl said "Not that i mind or anything"  
  
"I just thought it'd be nice" Hercule said  
  
"That's good, he's taking me to the semi" Videl said  
  
"That's good, sweetie"  
  
"I'm gonna go get changed, luv you Daddy"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
And with that Videl walked off. Hercule stared after her. Sure she was growing up, but she was still his little girl. The little his lovely wife had carried for 9 monthes. And what 9 monthes they were. Videl was a terror as a child. Hercule's memory went back to when Videl was 1 year old.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
Chibi Videl was sitting in a high chair. Her arms were crossed. and she was obviously pouting.  
  
"Come on sweetie just eat some pea's" a young woman asked kindly. She looked exactly like Videl did now. The only difference was that her hair was up in a ponytail and she had two strands by the sides of her face.  
  
"NO!!" Videl said Her short black hair coming to just above her shoulders.  
  
"Coem on, eat it all up or no training" Panna said  
  
"NO!!" Videl said  
  
Panna cringed. She knew she'd used it too much on her husband. And now since that was the only word she knew. She hated it. Every day it was 'Do you wanna train' and the child would reply. 'NO'. It was so annoying, any sane person would go insane, but still she was her daughter and she loved her to bits.  
  
Hercule came walking through the door. "Hows my Sweet Pea?" Hercule asked picking up the child.  
  
"NO" Videl repeated  
  
"Come eat up" Hercule said picking up the spoon. Videl ate the meal.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Hercules thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. He smiled and went to answer it. He was suprised to see Gohan there. He pulled him in.  
  
"Daddy who's there?" Videl asked from upstairs.  
  
"It's alright Sweetie, you jsut finish getting ready" Hercule Shouted as he heard the door fo her room shut.  
  
Videl looked at herself in the mirror. She had white hipsters and a white and blue boob tube, which went down on a slant down her waist. She looked at herself and then at a scar that was on her back, she managed to keep it covered with her top. She didn't need any questions about it at the moment.  
  
"Come on Vi, you can do this" Videl said to herself picking up her hairbrush and brushing her short hair.  
  
"And my boy that's why i've decided that your going to challange me in the next world martial arts tornamanet" Hercule finished  
  
"But Sir" Gohan started "Do i have too, i mean at the moment i was hoping you'd give me permission do something else"  
  
"And just what would that be?" Hercule asked  
  
"I was actually hoping to talk to you when Videl was around, i don't want her to know, if im not allowed" Gohan said  
  
"Don't want me to know what?" a voice called her the stairs. The two turned to face her.  
  
"Ah, how wonderfully strong you are" Gohan stuttered looking at her. She smiled at him.  
  
"We should go, oh um im meeting your Auntie there to Vidy" Hercule said reaching for his keys.  
  
"OH?" Videl said shocked  
  
Gohan sat next to Videl whilst the two watched Hercule and Videl's Auntie dance. He sighed. Tonight was alright not overally thrilling but exciting enough. He had learnt that Videl's first word was NO. He had also learnt that in previous years Videl had dated Marker.  
  
'Ah that explains their close relationship' Gohan thought to himself  
  
Videl was blushing. She couldn't believe her father embaressed her. And infront of Gohan of all people. She smiled as she looked at her dad. Gohan held his hand out to her.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked  
  
"What?" she looked at him weirdly  
  
"Do you trust me?" Gohan asked  
  
"You've been watching Aladin again haven't you" Videl teased  
  
"It's not my fault Goten makes me watch it all the time" Gohan said sarcastically "I was actually referring to my dancing abilities, May i have this dance?" he held out his hand again to her.  
  
"Ofcourse" she answered standing up and placing her hand in his, she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. He was content to stay like that forever. Her arms around his neck, her head buried into his chest. His arms around her waist. The sensation running through his body was weird, he'd never felt it before, but when Videl was close to him, he did. He didn't understand what was happening.  
  
Before the two could get fully into the dance. A bright light was shone on the two.  
  
"IF YOU WOULD DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO YOUNG MISS SATAN AND HER LOVELY DATE FOR THE NIGHT"  
  
Videl blushed. AS Did Gohan. Hercule looked on the verge to punch someone in the head, for not giving his daughter a day of peace.  
  
After the evening. Gohan had decided to go to the Satan Household, he wanted to ask Hercule something. When in Videl gave Gohan a drink of Chocolate milk.  
  
She gave her father a hug.  
  
"Night Daddy"  
  
"Night Sugar Plum" Hercule whispered  
  
Videl gave Gohan a quick hug. "Night Gohan"  
  
"Night Vi" the demi saiyan answered carefully as she ran off. He faced Hercule. Hercule was half smiling and half not. He knew very well what this young man wanted to ask, and for the first time Hercule knew he would lose.  
  
"Now what did you want to talk about?" Hercule asked  
  
"Videl ofcourse" Gohan answered "I want to take her out on a date?"  
  
The following morning Videl and Eraser were sitting outside the Drama room in the amputheatre. The two were busy discussing idea's for their Drama project"  
  
"No i think we shoudl sing and dance" Eraser said  
  
"Eraser you know how i am, i can act infront of people, dance too but sing?" Videl said as two men came up and sat with them. Gohan and Sharpner.  
  
"You'll do fine Vidy" Gohan said throwing the football to Sharpner.  
  
"Yeah, easy for you" she glared at him then back at the sheet of paper. "Any idea's"  
  
"Um, well how about we have a little lost boy and a little lost girl who meet up in the middle of a forest. Their trying to find their parents, they have so for 3 years, and they embark on whil crazy adventures and it turns out their brother and sister and they find their parents and live happily ever after" Gohan said  
  
"Gohan, please" Eraser said "So far i've got we teach the kids about important issues"  
  
"Yeah, like martial arts you've always gotta know how to defend yourself" Videl said happily "We could have a kid who knows martial arts, then one who doesn't and show what happens a few demonstrations"  
  
"Easier said then done Vi, i don't do Martial Arts" Eraser said "And i want singing and dancing"  
  
"Alright, Alright" Videl said as she saw Gohan take an envelope out of his bag. "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know" Gohan answered opening it up. AS he read it he blushed.  
  
"What are you blushing for" Videl said as she caught glimpse of the pink writing. "It's a love letter"  
  
Videl looked angry. No one but no one was allowed to send Gohan lvoe letters. I mean sure she wasn't dating him, i mean she didn't even like him but still.  
  
'Why am i so much like this' Videl thought 'Why am i so jelous?'  
  
Eraser grabbed the letter and beamed. She began to read it aloud. "Dear Gohan, i like you so much, if you want to know who i am, meet me outside your locker at 3 o'clock, love you secret admirer"  
  
"way to go loverboy" Sharpner said as Videl stood up.  
  
"i've gotta go to the Bathroom" she walked off.  
  
"Oh Vi" Eraser whispered.  
  
Later that day Marker and Gohan were at the shopping center, looking around for a few things that ChiChi asked for.  
  
"Gohan do you like Videl?" Marker asked  
  
"I uh no, i mean she's a girl" Gohan answered  
  
"I think it's time we had a little talk about the Birds and the Bee's" Marker teased the blushing demi-saiyan. "Ok there's a little thing called Love"  
  
"I know, i know"  
  
"Do you know what Sex is?"  
  
"Yes can we get off the subject please, your as bad as my mother"  
  
"Really Gohan, what is Sex?"  
  
"It's when sperm fertilizes an egg" Gohan said logically  
  
"Son, Gohan it's a form of pleasure" Marker said "And i think it's about time, you learnt that"  
  
"I will eventually, besides im only 16"  
  
"Never too early to try" Marker said "You know what they say the early bird gets the worm"  
  
Gohan blushed. He hated this subject. Oh great what now. Oh that's right, what he was going to do tommorow. Tommorow was the day of bulma's barbacue. What fun it will be. Just how will Gohan, there's only one question that can eb answered that will make his whole day get better and it all rests on the lips on one beautiful and young Miss Satan.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
This is just rolling out this week. I feel really inspired. Not bad if i do say so myself. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a chapter without Romance. It's killing me.  
  
I bet ya'll thought that Videl and Gohan would be a couple by the end of this chapter didn't ya?  
  
So do you like it. Love it, Hate, think i should quit and get a life? Well please review me and let me know. The first reviewer i get, gets to score a date with Their favourite Dragon Ball Z character.  
  
Oh um when Videl was a chibi, i pictured her to look just like Pan except minus the tail and the black eyes.  
  
How will Videl answer Gohan's question? The Semi Formal is in a few days, how far will the school Captain go to embaress Videl? Just who is Gohan's secret admirer? And how does the barbacue at Capsule Corporation go?  
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hey guys, yep it's Lady Lunic again. And if your here, that must've meant you've most probally read 'Starting out on a Journey'. If you havent don't worry because it's getting rewritten up after this.  
  
Walk Me Home is the prequel to Starting out on a Journey. As i go on i will accept idea's and incorporate nearly every single idea into my story.  
  
Now onto the stuff that everybody already knows.  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
  
****1) I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the  
moment. ****2) Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental. ****3) This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.  
  
Here's a few last minute information.  
  
Gohan - 15 years old Videl - 15 years old Sharpner - 15 years old Eraser - 15 years old Goten - 7 years old Trunks - 8 years old Marker - 17 years old Madison - 13 years old Marron - 6 years old  
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends, and continue to train. And the people of Satan City (and the world) havent had their memories erased so it's straight after the defeat of Kid Buu.  
  
Oh Great Saiyaman im really sorry to sound like a snob, really i am. I actually enjoy your thorough criticsm.  
  
Thanks for your Review too. And apology accepted, you really didn't make me cry :P  
  
I read it over a number of times. And once again i need your help. Now you say that Gohan is 33 years old at the end of DBGT. Well if my calculations are correct and i spent an hour going over it, instead of writing the next chapter.  
  
Using the information you supplied me i did my own, starting from the last bit of information you gave me.In between episode 273 and 274 ten years have passed, not 5, making Gohan 13 at the time when buu attacked.  
  
Did you forget that he was in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber as well. This would get people confused alot. And well, my calculations worked that Gohan and Videl were 26 when the episodes of 274 took place. I'm sorry but i don't see them really giving into their sexual urges until they were married. And since Pan is four years old in 'Grand-daughter Pan' i can safely assume that.  
  
Thus in gt making them 36 years old as Pan is 14.  
  
Now to the fact that i know your confused if your reading this so i'll justify my answer.  
  
You do know that the dub does chop and change alot of things. And i too own tons of DBZ episodes. I have all the movies, every single episode on DVD uncut. Gotta love the box sets, and yes i have watched Bardok: Father of Goku, I own it. However, it seems to me that the Hyper Bolic tim chamber has screwed alot of things over.  
  
In the Saiyan Conflict Gohan is of about 4 years of age. Meaning ChiChi fell pregnant when she was 16 and didn't give birth until nine monthes later.  
  
About 1 year passess, in which the Garlic Jnr Saga happens, then after that 1 year passed like you said. Then there's the 3 years to prepare for the andriods. And after cell etc, seven years would pass and oh my god, Gohan's 15. As would Videl be. Now listen even if my calculations are wrong they call it Fan Fiction for a reason. And this si Fan Fiction.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Oh and Bulmaspoisonousfood has informed me of how her dream date with Trunks went.  
  
'It went good. Hes so adorable ^_^ I love his lavendar hair'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Videl was sitting in the crystal clear water. It was rushing over legs and back into the Pool. She sighed to herself. Earlier that day she was completely and utterly jelous. And why?. She didn't know. She waited patiently. Gohan asked if he could come over and was currently getting changed. She smiled. Maybe she did really like Gohan.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as the man in her thoughts came out and sat next to her in the water. His Ki keeping him afloat.  
  
"So who was your secret admirer?" Videl asked sweetly  
  
"I didn't go" Gohan said  
  
"OOh, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to know if your doing anything tonight after Bulma's Barbacue?" Gohan asked nervously  
  
"Um, no why?"  
  
"Do you wanna catch a movie?" Gohan said laughing as the famous Son Grin appeared on his cute face.  
  
"You mean like a date?" Videl asked looking at the blushing Demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sure" Videl answered "Is that all you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"No i also wanted to teach you a little bit more about Ki" Gohan explained "I'm going to surpress my Ki and i want you to find me, Marco Polo style"  
  
"Um, alright" she closed her eyes as Gohan surpressed his Ki down as low as he could go.  
  
"GO" He shouted  
  
And she began.  
  
The barbacue had only just started when Videl arrived. She arrived with Gohan and her father. Gohan seemed happier then normal, but that faded when ChiChi appeared and demanded Grandbabies in the next twelve month's. Videl sweat dropped. However one thought was on her mind. *how nice it would be to be apart of the Son Family*  
  
Bulma appeared with a few trays of food, she placed them on the table then faced the group.  
  
"Come on eat up" Bulma said smiling as the five Saiyans raced to the table. Gohan one of them. However he didn't eat as much as normal today. Bulma noticed this, but her thoughts were cut short when she heard a scream. She raced to the sound. Unfortunatly she didn't find what she wanted.  
  
Videl was standing with her arms over her chest. And about three metres away was the old pervert Master Roshi holding her blue bikini in his hands.  
  
Bulma handed the teen a towel."It's alright sweetie, nothing i havent seen before"  
  
"Perverted old man" Videl hissed placing the towel around her body covering her chest. "You wouldn't happen to have a bikini that would fit me would you Bulma?"  
  
"I think i might" Bulma whispered leading the teen into her room, she began to go through her set of draws. She threw out countless tops, all Bikini's ofcourse. She finally found the one she wanted. It was still in it's original packaging. She handed it to the child. "Happy Birthday"  
  
"uh, thanks" Videl said looking at the bikini set.  
  
"Relax, their brand new not even on the Capsule Corp Market, now that's a size 12 should fit" Bulma said turning her back. "It's new merchindise to go with the jackets, the pants, the underwear,t he spandex, the hats and everything else with our logo on it"  
  
Videl smiled then happily put the top on. She looked down at it. Capsule Corporation was written on each side, and on the back on the bottom's it said 'Dare to be different'  
  
She gave Bulma a hug. "Thanks Bulma"  
  
"No problem Kid, oh and good luck on your date tonight"  
  
Videl sweat dropped. How did Bulma know, is there anyone that didn't know. She would just die. However she didn't want to know one thing, and that was could Gohan kiss as good as he looked. She blushed at herself, she didn't normally think like this.  
  
Meanwhile ChiChi and Bulma were sitting down having coffee and tea and laughing.  
  
"That'll work so well Chi" Bulma said smiling  
  
"I know, ok now it'll be worked so it won't fail"  
  
"Not a way in hell"  
  
That night after the movie, the two had taken to a slow walk home. Cherishing the time they had. The movie was alright. Gohan had tried ever so casually to put his arm around Videl, she caught him and helped ease the nerves by leaning on him. At the moment, the two were walking pretty close to eachother and were talking about minor chatter such as Gohan's training with the Old Kai, and how Goku had suggested that Videl go on a date with Old Kai.  
  
"I would never do that" Videl said  
  
"And I'm glad" Gohan whispered "Did you like tonight"  
  
"I did, thank-you"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"I really enjoyed it myself, we should do it again"  
  
Videl looked up at him slightly before noticing exactly where they were, the Satan household. "Your not gonna do one of those cheesy lines such as 'I'll call you sometime' are you"  
  
"No" Gohan said "Cause' i'll see you tommorow"  
  
"Your so naive Gohan" Videl said as she stood on her toes and gave Gohan a quick Kiss on the Cheek. "Night"  
  
"Goodnight Vi"  
  
She smiled walking into her room on the balcony. He flew off and she just threw herself onto the bed. She was happy and she knew why? Well she did but she didn't. What was she feeling? She would see if she felt the same in the morning.  
  
Gohan didn't want to crawl out of bed that morning.His mind was still thinking about Videl. Well that was until Goten came pounding on the bed.  
  
"BIGBROTHERBIGBROTHERMOMSAYSIFYOUDON'TGETUPYOUDON'TGETBREAKFAST" Goten said jumping up and down on his brothers bed. He loved his brother dearly and didn't want him to miss out on breakfast or be late picking Videl up. Gohan shot up.  
  
"Ok im up" Gohan said as he stood up. He had Teddy Bear boxers on. He laughed slightly at the look his little brother was giving him.  
  
"Is Videl your girrlfriend?" Goten teased  
  
"NO, she's isn't Goten" Gohan said turning away. "Not yet anyway"  
  
"OK, i'll meet ya down stairs big brother" Goten said running off.  
  
Ok so Maybe School wasn't exciting, but still there was nothing worse then sitting in a class room when there was so much more for you to do outside. This was how Videl felt, and considering they were in a study lesson they were bored. Unfortunatly had she known that she was being studied herself by two men. One on either side of her. Yes dear reader even after Sharpner had been beaten up by her he still liked her. She sent Sharpner an evil eye then turned to Gohan. He blushed slightly when she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you ok Gohan?" Videl asked  
  
"I'm fine" he answered "Your dad didn't mind me dropping you off late did he?"  
  
"No, he adores you"  
  
"That's why I'm afraid, he does now, but if i started to date you, he'd flip"  
  
"No he wouldn't, he'd just be a bit protective of me that's all, you'd be the same way if you had a daughter" Videl said "I havent seen Marker and Lime Around lately, oh you never told me how you knew Lime either?"  
  
"You know before the Cell games, i was doing a bit of shopping for mom and met her in the town i was shopping in, nothing happened" Gohan said "Oh Vi, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Sitting at home, watching movies"  
  
"Oh, well if you've got plans" Gohan said "How about another.."  
  
"Gohan, im free, it's how city girls say nothing" Videl said putting her arms on her hips. "And you havent learnt that yet" she looked at him questingly  
  
"Are you all preped for the semi?"  
  
"Yeah, Bulma got me, my outfit, i can't believe their making us come in tux's for our semi formal"  
  
"Tell me about" Sharpner added to the conversation as Eraser sat next to him.  
  
"Ok Vi, we're all done, i'll meet you at your place on Friday afternoon, after we going to do anything before the semi?" Eraser asked  
  
"I don't know" Videl said  
  
"Well, if it isn't little miss Satan, all lost and no mother to help her out" a voice said harshely  
  
The four turned to the voice. It belonged to a girl with long blonde hair in two pigtails. She had lovely blue eyes and a tall slender figures.  
  
Videl's Ki began to rise and Gohan was about to mention something but the girl got in before him.  
  
"What's wrong, is the little baby's tongue tied" the girl said  
  
"SHUT UP IVY" Eraser snapped although she hadn't noticed her friends. Gohan slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and had her hand laced with his.  
  
"You ready for Prom?" Ivy asked  
  
"Yes" Gohan answered  
  
"I'll be there to dance with you"  
  
"Unfortunatly i'll only be dancing with Videl" Gohan said looking down the the girl who had her head buried in his chest.  
  
"NO NEED TO BE RUDE"  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" Gohan said  
  
The blonde flipped her hair and walked off. She was a snob, definatly a snob. And everyone knew it. However Gohan was now recieving stares from his friends.  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan said as he heard a sniffle. Wait a sniffle? were his ears decieving him or was Videl crying. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Vidy?"  
  
Videl looked up. "I'm sorry, it still hurts me, my mother was everything to me"  
  
"I know, Vi, i know" Gohan answered  
  
The following morning Gohan was at Capsule Corporation. He was a bit nervous yes today was the day of the semi formal, and he couldn't wait to see Videl. She would be a dress and not only that but they would be an official couple for the night.  
  
He looked around at TRunks and Goten who were playing around in the living room. However his attention didn't prepare him for what was about to happen next. He jumped as he felt a hand each his shoulder. When he turned around he was shocked for he saw Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"BRAT COME WITH ME NOW" Vegeta hollered walking off to the Gravity Room. Gohan hesitantly followed.  
  
"Why are we in here Vegeta?" Gohan asked  
  
"To talk"  
  
"Talk? no offence Vegeta but talking nicely is not your strong point"  
  
"Shut up, Brat listen I'm about to tell you apart of your Saiyan Heritage so you better be listening cause im only going to say it once"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"As you know with Saiyan's they have tails and can ascend to stronger levels. Well when it comes to mating, we don't just pick wives we pick mates"  
  
"Mates?"  
  
"Yes Brat, shut up and listen, When we pick our mates, they are normally strong willed women, we begin to develop a bond with them, a bond which enables talking telepathically"  
  
"I see"  
  
"And so, i guess im telling you this because i have sensed your bond forming with that oaf's daughter"  
  
"sensed it forming?"  
  
"Yes, it's beggining" Vegeta reached for a capsule on the bench and thrust it at the teenager. "The woman told me to give this to you for tonight"  
  
Gohan blushed when he noticed the capsule and what was in it. Oh no his whole family and friends were trying to embaress him weren't they. Especially since his mother really did want grandkids.  
  
Videl was stuck in a beauty Salon with Eraser. The two were getting their make-up done. Videl's hair was getting gelled and pinned back with Butterfly clips. She had pale pink lipstick on, and lovely blue eye shadow. The mascara was perfect and she looked good......natural too.  
  
Eraser however was a different story. She ahd her blonde hair curled, her eyes were done in black mascara and pink eye shadow, her lips a deep red.  
  
Videl smiled at her friend then at the man sitting in a seat readiong a magazine. She same up to him and hugged him.  
  
"What you reading Daddy?" Videl asked  
  
"How to be a good dad" Hercule said laughing  
  
"I wish mom was here"  
  
"Me too, sweetie, me too"  
  
ChiChi fixed up her son's tie. He was gorgeuos and she knew it. Afterall he was her son. Son Gohan. Yes the little boy who first saw his Uncle try and kill his father when he was 3.  
  
"Oh you look so beautiful" ChiChi said examining him  
  
"Thanks mom" Gohan said blushing  
  
"I bet Videl looks pretty too" Goten piped up from his spot next to Goku. Goku was smiling. Sure he had missed out on 7 of the msot crucial points in a boys life but he was here now and thats what counts.  
  
"Your mother's right son" Goku said happily "And videl'll be here in about 2 minutes"  
  
"Oh Man" Gohan groaned "I havent even eaten yet"  
  
"It'll only take you a minute to finish everything" ChiChi said smiling as her son sat down and emptied the plates on the table.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
He gulped.  
  
Goten opened up the door, only to find Videl at the door. She was in a pair of white hispters with a lovely gold top, which glittered and looked like it had gems on it. He smiled looking at her, this was how she was comfortable. He hugged her.  
  
"Oh Videl, you look so pretty can i come with you"  
  
"Not today squirt, it's your brothers turn, maybe next time" Videl said hugging the child back.  
  
"Ok" Goten siad nodding as Gohan shwoed himself. He wasn't in a tux but it was a really nice suit and the black matched her outfit.  
  
Gohan held out his arm for her, she linked her arm with him. She was caught by a sudden.  
  
FLASH.  
  
ChiChi stood proudly with her camera in hand. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"BYe mom" he said walking out the door, she waved. Yes, the plan she and Bulma were conucting to get the two together together was working now to wait for the last slow dance of the evening.  
  
Apon entering the Hotel. Videl looked at Gohan. Eraser and Sharpner were just sharing one last kiss and didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's ok Vidy, everything'll be fine"  
  
"I know" she whispered  
  
*Man i wish we could get this over with* she thought  
  
"We will, lets go" Gohan answered, she looked at him.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"We will, lets go" he repeated "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" and with that she linked her arm with his and entered the fucntion smiling. And nto because of the day it was, but because Gohan had his arm around her.  
  
The snob Angela walked up to the two, in a low cut dress with her hair in curls. She winked at Gohan.  
  
"Come on Gohan come dance with a real winner" Angela said glaring at Videl, "Leave the motherless, no one loves at all, Tom boy alone"  
  
Gohan's grip on her waist tightened and she felt it.  
  
"She's none of those things, and i LOVE her" Gohan hissed  
  
Angela stared. "Hmm, yeah whatever come on like you actually expect me to believe that"  
  
Almost without thinking the Demi-Saiyan pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She deepened the kiss.  
  
Angela had her jaw drop the instant they started. She turned around in a huff and walked off. She didn't like being up showed. Videl smiled as Gohan traced his fingers along her neck.  
  
"So Vi, are you seeing anybody else?" he whispered  
  
"No" she answered blushing leaning into his arms. He tilted his head low enough so he could kiss her.  
  
"I think we should keep it that way"  
  
"Me too" Videl said in between kisses. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour. Did she really just say that? Did he just say that? Was she dreaming. Was this a dream come true. "Really?"  
  
"Yeh" Gohan answered pulling away from her, "That is if you want to, i've wanted to ask you ever since i met you"  
  
"I do, i just...you've liked me for that long"  
  
"Yes" Gohan was now more relaxed with her having his question answered. He smiled at the girl who moved closer and into his embrace. Eraser and Sharpner walked up to the two, holding hands.  
  
"Oh, don't you too look cute" Eraser teased  
  
"It's just for tonight" Gohan said  
  
"That's what you say now" Sharpner said looking at the two, he winked at the demi saiyan.  
  
"Cause it's true" Gohan said, he knew Videl wouldn't want anyone to know about them, even if they had 'just' begun to date. He smiled down at the angel in his arms. And thank god for that, he couldn't stand the fact that she was with anybody else, it would hurt him to quick.  
  
And for that one brief moment, Videl looked up at him, and laced her fingers with his. She smiled.  
  
"Gohan"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Don't leave me"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok there's Chapter 3. i think i may get about 6 chapters out in the next two weeks since, my holidays have started Today. So yeah. Oh and I hope everyone's fine what with Hurricane Isabel going around. I may live in Australia but ya'll are like my brothers and sisters. Be careful.  
  
So do you like it. Love it, Hate, think i should quit and get a life? Well please review me and let me know. The tenth reviewer i get scores a role in some of the upcoming chapters.  
  
Um oh yeah that's right i almost forgot.  
  
How did the rest of the semi formal go? Do we care? YES. How will Hercule react to his Sweat Pea dating? Exactly how far will ChiChi go to get those grandkids she wants so much? Bulma has made Videl a costume to fight in, with suggestions to Gohan, how will Videl cope? The holidays have started Sharpner, Eraser,Gohan and Videl not only have homework to do that leads into next year, but also their Performing Task for drama, will they ever get it done? Should i stop now? i think so.  
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok hey guys, yep it's Lady Lunic again. And if your here, that must've meant you've most probally read 'Starting out on a Journey'. If you havent don't worry because it's getting rewritten up after this.  
  
Walk Me Home is the prequel to Starting out on a Journey. As i go on i will accept idea's and incorporate nearly every single idea into my story.  
  
Now onto the stuff that everybody already knows.  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
  
****1) I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the  
moment.  
  
****2) Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.  
  
****3) This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.  
  
Here's a few last minute information.  
  
Gohan - 15 years old Videl - 15 years old Sharpner - 15 years old Eraser - 15 years old Goten - 7 years old Trunks - 8 years old Marker - 17 years old Madison - 13 years old Marron - 6 years old  
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends, and continue to train. And the people of Satan City (and the world) havent had their memories erased so it's straight after the defeat of Kid Buu.  
  
Enjoy  
  
A/N: Remember this fic takes place until Starting Out On a Journey begins, so it's about 4 years.  
  
Also i've decided to include a soundtrack to go with this fic. It may be posted at the end of the fic, or at the beggining of each chapter with a song that's fic the chapter. ***********************************************************************  
  
This is just what Gohan and Videl needed. To go back to school. They weren't happy to say the least. They had just managed to survive the first four lessons, now it was lunch time. Sharpner, Eraser, Videl and Gohan were sitting in the cafeteria at a table. Each with their trays of food, Gohan's being the only one piled up to the top.  
  
Videl smiled at him before making her attention face her friend who was babbling.  
  
"So yeah, me and Sharpie went and caught a movie, and then went shopping and then guess who we should see?" Eraser asked  
  
"Who?" Videl asked faking insterest  
  
"Bulma Briefs" the blonde almost squealed "And she said hello to us"  
  
Videl sweat dropped. She felt an arm wrap around her waist. She smiled noticing Gohan looking down on her.  
  
"Um...a peice of food at the corner of your mouth" she laughed he blushed before grabbing a napkin.  
  
"Thanks" Gohan answered  
  
"So what did you two get up to on the holidays?" Sharpner asked "We hardly ever saw you for the past 2 weeks"  
  
Just then Lime came up and sat with the group. Sharpner smiled at the girl. However Lime had her attention firmly on Gohan.  
  
"What's up Lime?" Gohan asked  
  
"Marker broke up with her" Sharpner said without thinking  
  
Lime looked at her hands on the table and began to cry. "Please don't mention it"  
  
"Sorry" Sharpner apologised "'You do know he only did, so you didn't feel that he was avioding you with all the work he'll have to be doing, he's moping around the house just as much as you are"  
  
"I couldn't give a damn" Lime said crossing her arms, her tears dissapearing.  
  
"Well answer my question"  
  
"WhaT?" Gohan said looking at the blonde male.  
  
"What did you get up to on the holidays?"  
  
"well..." He trailed off  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
Goten was bouncing up and down on Gohan's bed. Gohan rolled over and threw his pillow over his head. It was the second week of Holidays and he was suffering from depression. Yes Dear Reader he hadn't seen or heard from Videl in 4 weeks. She had gone with her father on a vacation and he missed her terribly.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Gohan groaned "If your not out of this room in 1 minute i'll Ki blast you to the other world"  
  
"I'm gone" and with that the young saiyan left the room. He sat up in his bed. He grabbed a pair of Khaki 3/4 pants from his drawers, and a white tank. He was going to dress casual, he was going to the mall with Sharpner, Eraser and Lime.  
  
Meanwhile down stairs ChiChi was on the phone. She was grinning about something. Gohan noticed as he walked down and sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Ok sweetie, see you then" ChiChi said finally putting down the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Gohan asked  
  
"A friend"  
  
"Oh is breakfast ready yet?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yes it is, and im proud of you for asking Videl to be your girlfriend, she'll make a lovely daughter, and she'll give me lots of grandkids"  
  
"MMMMMOOOOOOM" Gohan moaned "Back off"  
  
"Alright, Alright i want a grand daughter"  
  
At that moment Goten and Goku walked in and sat at the table. Goku was in his Gi and Goten was in a minuture copy. Goten smiled.  
  
"When's Videl getting back?" Goten asked his older brother  
  
"I don't know" Gohan answered "I can't wait though"  
  
"Ohhh it's begun hasn't it?" Goku said "Vegeta was right"  
  
"You talked to VEGETA?" Gohan said  
  
"Yeh, whats the big deal, he just let me know that your and Videl's bond is forming" Goku said as ChiChi placed the food on the table. They began to eat. ChiChi jsut sat looking at her boys. Yes her boys.  
  
Gohan had grown into a fine young man, and Goten was looking more and more like his father each day.  
  
That night Gohan had just finished the movie was Sharpner, Eraser and Lime. It had been a movie marathon featuring: How to lose a guy in ten days, Terminator 3, Bad Boys 2 and Jeepers Creepers 2. He was exhausted and it was only 7 o'clock when he got home.  
  
He had a quick meal. And by quick i mean 374 portions later. He smiled at his mother weakly who just had a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Are you going to bed sweetie?" ChiChi asked picking up the plates. He nodded.  
  
"Yeh, im kinda tired" Gohan said standing up, he gave his mom a hug and thne went to his room. On his way he turned around. "I love you Mom"  
  
"I love you too Gohan" ChiChi shouted as he went upstairs. "Goodnight" she turned and went back to work. But before so she looked at her watch. Shouldn't be much longer now.  
  
That night, well for at least three hours of it. Gohan had the worst trouble getting to sleep. He just couldn't. So for an hour, he woke up 7 times in 60 minutes. He smiled briefly at himself. Then his thoughts went back to Videl. He missed her. He rolled over only to find a hand punch him in the face. He held his face in his hands. That had hurt.  
  
"OUCH!!!!" Gohan shouted lifting up the blankets. He expected it to Goten sleeping with him again, so he prepared to punch back. However stopped when he noticed who it was. It wasn't Goten but rather Videl.  
  
Wait a minute what was Videl doing in HIS bed. WHY was she in there. More importantly WHY is she home early? He didn't care about his questions being answered he kissed her cheek tenderly.  
  
AS if on cue she woke up.  
  
"Huh?"she asked confused  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Hey?" she cuddled up to him and moved so he could wrap his arms around her.  
  
"What are you doing home early?" Gohan asked as she rested on his chest. The rhytmic rise and fall of his chest relaxing.  
  
"I missed you and i've been miserable these past 2 weeks, so Daddy said i could come home early and your mother offered for me to stay here so i wouldn't be home alone" Videl whispered "Did you miss me?"  
  
"I did, Vi" Gohan said "When did you get here?"  
  
"2 hours ago, your mom said you weren't well, because you didn't eat much at dinner and you went straight to bed and it was early, i tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge so i made myself comfortable"  
  
He looked down at her. His arms were around her waist and she had her hair clipped back. She was wearing a set of green Saiyaman Pjama's. He laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Videl asked  
  
"Your wearing Pjama's with me on the front" Gohan teased as she sat up and kissed him deeply.  
  
"I care for you Gohan, i care for you with all my heart don't you forget that" Videl paused slightly after that. She didn't have much choice as Gohan proceeded to Kiss her again more passionately then before.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Sharpner had his jaw open. He was shocked.  
  
"You mean to say that you and Videl slept in the same bed and nothing happened"  
  
"It is possible Sharpner" Videl said "Besides you and Eraser don't have sex everytime you sleep together"  
  
At this moment Eraser found it the wrong time to blush and shrink into her seat.  
  
"ERASER" Videl snapped "Oh well it's your life i hope you used protection"  
  
"Yes" Eraser said weakly.  
  
Gohan now had Videl sitting on his lap, his hands laced with hers which were sitting on the table. She smiled as she tilted her head and kissed him quickly.  
  
"Well Sharpner how did you spend your holidays?" Gohan asked  
  
However Sharpner just shot him a look which plainly said 'Are you thick or something'. And it wasn't only Sharpner, Eraser was giving it to him aswell.  
  
Lime just had her head buried in her arms.  
  
"Lime what's wrong?" Gohan asked  
  
"i miss MARKER!!!" Lime cried  
  
"So Eraser what happened to you on the holidays?" Videl asked  
  
"Nothing you don't know already, what was your vacation to Bali like?" Eraser asked  
  
"Alright, there were some pretty cute guys trying to beg my father to let them marry me" Videl said  
  
Gohan's head pricked up and stared at his girlfriend.  
  
"Relax, your much cuter then they were" Videl answered as he wrapped his arms around her, "And a lot more muscly too"  
  
"Muscly, Vidy you gotta remember that you gotta have muscles to be muscley" Sharpner said lifitng the sleeve of his shirt up. Gohan smirked.  
  
"Should i Vi?"  
  
"I think you should" Videl answered as her boyfriend lifted his sleeve up, Sharpner was shocked. Ok so he did have muscles doesn't mean he knew how to use them.  
  
"So nothing else?" Videl begged  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Geez we really do live boring lives"  
  
"Yeah" Eraser answered as the bell went. "Oh man, you guys remembered to bring all your props right?"  
  
The group looked at her. Lime nodded. She had been put into the group shortly after her arrival. Then the others. Videl stood up and Gohan pouted.  
  
"I was enjoying you on my lap" Gohan said  
  
"Yeah i know, a little too much eh Gohan" Videl teased as he blushed. He knew very well what she was referring to. Even thought she didn't wanna know she thought it was quite flattering. "Let's go"  
  
Half and Hour later Videl was in the bathroom. She refused to come out.  
  
"Come on Vi we don't have time" Eraser said reasoning  
  
"NO"  
  
"But Vi?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not? Why not? I'm in a dress, a dress that's pink" Videl hissed  
  
"Come on Vi we're up, now" Lime said  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
"Vi if you do, i'll spar with you tonight" Gohan added  
  
"That's not going to work Gohan" Videl shouted  
  
Lime walked into the bathroom and began to bang on the door.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, IT'S JUST A DRESS, NOW LOOK YOU MAY WANT TO FAIL BUT I'D LIKE TO GET INTO A DECENT COLLAGE OR UNIVERSITY" Lime shouted  
  
"Alright,Alright im coming," Videl answered walking out into the foyer. She met her friends. Each staring at her. Videl was playing the little girl who was lost. Her hair was spiked, she had bright cheeks with pink lipstick. Her dress was a pale purple and was short enough to allow her short bike pants not to be seen. "Happy"  
  
"It' looks alright Vi" Gohan said "However i much prefer you the way your comfortable"  
  
"Maybe i should change" Videl tried  
  
"NO" the 3 voices snapped  
  
"Ok" Sharpner answered his hair was in little plaits, and he had an old mans suit on. Eraser was pretty much the same she was the boy and girls mother. Wearing a floral dress and a lot of jewellery.  
  
Lime was another figure. Her dress was long and black and consisted of black lace, She had her hair down with a bit of goth looking make-up on. She was the evil witch.  
  
Angela walked out to the group wearing a mini skirt and a tank top, her hair in pigtails and freckles dotted onto her skin.  
  
"You losers ready?"  
  
"YES" Eraser and Lime said  
  
"We'll lets get it over with, so i can entertain them after you bore them" Angela said smirking  
  
Videl pushed past her. "Outta my way"  
  
In the Hall, Videl was offstage next to Eraser. Eraser was smiling. She knew Videl was a good actor and knew she'd have no problem with the role at all.Suddenly some music began to play. Videl and Gohan strolled on.  
  
They were skipping and running at the same time.  
  
"So what do we do now Great Saiyaman" Videl asked  
  
"I don't know Saiyagirl how about we sing" Gohan said  
  
"What should we sing?"  
  
"Um how about We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz" Gohan sang softly  
  
"But we're going home" Videl said pulling a book out of her bag. "Let's see, oh oh here it says that we might find a troll under the bridge"  
  
"A troll under a bridge" Gohan repeated he faced the audience. "If you see a troll can you shout out BOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"YES" the audience shouted  
  
The two proceeded to walk up to the bridge.  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yes, apparently" Videl started reading the book in her hands. "If we go up the road we can get across without the troll bothering us"  
  
"Let's go" Gohan said and the two walked off stage. Lime walked on.  
  
"Ha ha, perfect hi my name is Lime and im the evil witch, have you seen two little children, a boy and a girl?" Lime asked  
  
"NOOOOOOO"  
  
"Are you sure?" Lime asked  
  
"YESS"  
  
"OH, we'll i heard they were on their way over the brdge but an evil troll was there so they went another way is that true?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"We'll i'll just have to stop them" Lime answered and laughed wickedly offstage.  
  
Videl ran back on, she had Gohan holding her ahnd too.  
  
"Saiyaman im scared" Videl said burying her face into his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Saiyagirl, it's alrigh....look a house made out of candy" Gohan pointed out.  
  
Videl opened up her book."No we can't go in, it says in the book that an evil witch lives there and tries to kill little kids"  
  
But it was too late Gohan was already at the house. Lime appeared outside smirking. She began to sneek up on the two.  
  
"Saiyaman i don't think you should do that" Videl said  
  
"Come on, no one'll know" Gohan said and suddenly a net was thrust over the two. They lost conciousness.  
  
When they awoke they were in the house, in cages. Videl was not happy.  
  
"I told you" Videl said looking over at her brother who was still eating. "She's just trying to fatten you up you know"  
  
The two looked to their sides. There were two more children. Eraser and Sharpner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Videl asked  
  
"The evil witch is going to cook us up and eat us" Eraser said  
  
"Yeah" Sharpner said  
  
"We have to find a way to break out of this place" Sharpner said  
  
"We'll according to this book" Videl started "We can break out by throwing her into the oven"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sharpner asked, Videl nodded.  
  
Lime walked on stage and began to stir the big pot. She smirked before taking a sip.  
  
"Mmmm jsut perfect" Lime said "Now toa dd the little kiddies into it" she turned to the cages they were empty. "Where'd they go"  
  
"Here" Eraser said as the four tried to push her. She fell to the ground. "That's what you get"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lime asked  
  
"We're gonna put you in the oven now" Sharpner said  
  
"Go ahead" Lime threatened as Videl walked back. As she did she hit the stove and the saucepan fell off onto Lime's head Water ebgan to drip from the saucepan. "i'm melting, I'm melting"  
  
"What's going on?" Videl asked "This wasn't in the book" Gohan picked up the book and through it on the ground.  
  
"Havent you learnt never trust what you read, no one knows if its true" Gohan said folding his arms. "And that's the end of that one"  
  
The curtains went down. Then went up again. The five bowed. The audience clapped. Angela just stood smirking. She thought, no wait knew her performance would be much better then that.  
  
Videl smiled until she went offstage. She was greeted by her friends who were smiling at the girl.  
  
They had done their performance. It was over with. However tommorow was a new day and there would be more work for them to. And the team knew that but for the moment they relaxed. ***********************************************************************  
  
Man i really dislike this chapter. I just had to get it out of the way.  
  
Oh and the thing that they did for Drama is similar to what we had to do. Instead my group did our own version of Hi-5.  
  
Oh i really don't wanna do this now more, i don't know im getting bored however i roughy have planeed so far another 20 chapters or so. That's way more that Starting out on a Journey. So yeah.  
  
Um How does Hercule react to Gohan, when both Hercule and Videl are taken out to a resturaunt with Gohan's family? Videl shares with us some of her past? Exactly what is in the mind of the Super Girl?  
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out. Oh no Sound Track this chapter either. 


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer  
  
****1) I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.  
  
****2) Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.  
  
****3) This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.  
  
I have changed the ages to fit the information i'm going to work out something to incorporate the change from previous chapter so it might not make sense now. I fixed the age thing up, you'll find out how by reading this chapter. It's in the first few lines.  
  
Here's a few last minute information.  
  
Gohan - 17 years old  
  
Videl - 17 years old  
  
Sharpner - 17 years old  
  
Eraser - 17 years old  
  
Goten - 7 years old  
  
Trunks - 8 years old  
  
Marker - 19 years old  
  
Madison - 13 years old  
  
Marron - 6 years old  
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends. Well not only friends now but you get the point.  
  
Enjoy  
  
A/N: Remember this fic takes place until Starting Out On a Journey begins, so it's about 4 years.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gohan smiled as he thought back, that had been 2 years ago, he was now in his final year of high school, and him and Videl had been going strong for that long. HE smiled goofely to himself. He couldn't believe how much things had changed as he looked around the classroom, first day of senior year and he was most amazed with how much Sharpner had changed, he had trained more, was more mascular and had cut his hair short.  
  
Eraser pulled up a seat in between Gohan and Sharpner. Gohan smiled. "Hey Eraser?"  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Eraser asked as Sharpner put his arm around her.  
  
"Nothing much, have you seen Shorty this morning"  
  
Sharpner and Eraser nodded. "Not since yesterday anyway"  
  
A look of worry crossed Gohan's face. She was always on time. And when she wasn't she normally called him on his watch. Today was different, deep down he knew something was up.  
  
Meanwhile Videl dropped to the ground near some police officers. She smiled. "You called me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Miss Videl, can you please help, there is a couple of bank robbers in the bank, but they've got hostages" the police cheif said  
  
"No problem" Videl answered as she began to fly up to the roof. The police looked on. She looked down and then around as she landed on the roof.  
  
'Gohan, please don't come' Videl thought to herself as she ran down the stairs to the main floor where everyone was. Once in, she looked around and found the mian entrance.  
  
Gohan was busy writing down the work the teacher had put onto the blackboard as his watch went off. A husky voice came through.  
  
"GOHAN PLEASE HELP VIDEL OUT" the voice came, Gohan stood up.  
  
"UH Mrs can i go to the bathroom?"  
  
The teacher nodded."Ofcourse don't make it a habit though"  
  
Gohan nodded and quickly ran out, he ran to the top floor and flipped the switch on his watch and transformed. He flew off.  
  
Videl was caught in a head lock with a man. He was tall and burly. He had no hair, and a bandana around his neck, a money bag attached to his pocket, a tattoo on his shoulder of a heart and inside it said 'Mother'. She had a wound on her arm which had a lot of blood spurting out, it looked like a bullet wound.  
  
"LET ME GO" Videl begged "Please"  
  
Videl closed her eyes. 'Please, don't let me die' she thought to herself as she felt a strong Ki. She looked up too Saiyaman with a man over his shoulder. He took Videl out of the strong grip and put her on her feet, before grabbing the second guy. He had hold of them both and attached the hand cuffs to them.  
  
The police turned to the two. Videl smiled weakly covering her arm with her jacket. "Thank you so much"  
  
"No problem, all in a days job" Gohan said in Super Hero voice.  
  
"Jeffery, don't tell dad about this one alright, he's way to protective of me already" Videl said, the officer nodded.  
  
The flight back to school was silent, Videl's mind was going one hundred miles as hour. She was thinking about so much. why was she so afraid of death all of a sudden. It suddenly dawned on her. Those people could've died had it not been for Gohan. Videl let them down. She was scared for the first time in her life.  
  
At the corner of his eyes he looked at her, he reached for her hand. But she pulled her hand away. This caused him to stop.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's blood coming from your arm, did you get hurt?"  
  
"No I'm fine really i am" Videl said covering her arm again.  
  
However Gohan wouldn't take it. He appeared behind her and and took her in his arms, before going Super Saiyan, he sped off as quick as he could home. ChiChi had a knack for this, and since it was Videl, she'd be more then happy to oblige. Appearing at the Son Household so early ChiChi was pissed, after shouting at Gohan for skipping out on school, she fixed Videl's arm up, she managed to remove the bullet, stitch it up, and have a bandage over the top. Videl sighed at the woman. This was the woman, she had recently taken to calling mom, she was like the mother she needed.  
  
Videl sat in the kitchen, on Gohan's lap. ChiChi smiled. "I hope you two know that i want at least one Grandbaby from you before you die"  
  
Videl blushed as Gohan began to suck on her neck. She tilted her head to allow him better access. ChiChi beamed, she had heard of the bonding ceramony from Goku. But she wasn't that into the details, she vaguely remembered hers. She traced her fingers along a small bite mark on her neck. She smiled.  
  
Videl pushed Gohan away a little. She began to pout as he began to purr.  
  
"Gohan that really hurt" Videl complained as she accidently banged her sore arm on the table. "Ouch"  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around her. "Mom, we'll be in my room, alright, and no we're not going to make you your Grandbabies, we're only 17" Gohan said as the two stood up and went into Gohan's room.  
  
The two were lying on the bed, he had his legs between hers, and she was brushing some of his hair out of his face. AS she did this she began to sing softly.  
  
'You came into my life,  
  
Made everything go right,  
  
So sweet and tenderly  
  
Unlock me love, you've got the key  
  
Oo im so satisfied  
  
This kind of love i just can't hide  
  
I'm gonna love you for always '  
  
"You have such a lovely voice" Gohan said admiring her.  
  
"Your just saying that"  
  
"Cause it's true, Shorty, look i love you, but if you can't do something im not going to sweet talk you"  
  
"Good" she kissed him sweetly. "Hmm, you had PAncakes again for breakfast, and cheese and olive omlette"  
  
He blushed. "If you eat Olives agin im not going to kiss you no more"  
  
Gohan pretended to pout. "Can you belive it, we're the big bad seniors, it's our final year"  
  
"I know, and to think of how it was when i first met you"  
  
"Hey you were the stubborn one" he said  
  
"You were the secretive one" she sighed as he ran his hand across her neck to her cheek, she reached for his hand, and held it on her cheek whilsts leaning into it. "It's amazing how things turned out"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Do you know what tommorow is?"  
  
She smiled. "How could i forget, it's Valentine's day"  
  
"Well my fair lady do you have any plans"  
  
"Well, i was going to spend some time with my boyfriend, but i'll guess you'll do" she smiled as there was a bang on the door.  
  
"YOU BETTER BE MAKING ME A GRANDBABY IN THERE" ChiChi's voice hollered, Gohan sweat dropped before facing his girlfriend again.  
  
"You know what?" Videl asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we keep going on like this your mother just may be getting those grandchildren she's after"  
  
Gohan blushed he knew exactly what she was talking about. The fact that they had been Sexually Active for nearly 8 monthes now, also made the two feel there relationship was special.  
  
"Your not late again are you?" Gohan asked casually, this had been the fourth time and they were used to it by now.  
  
Videl nodded. "You won't hate me if i am will you?"  
  
"Ofcourse, not besides it takes two" Gohan said as he kissed her deeply.  
  
That afternoon Videl sat at the table in the kitchen. Gohan was out sparring with Goten and Trunks. ChiChi sat beside her and held a photo album in her hands. Videl smiled.  
  
"Whats that mom?" Videl asked  
  
"You called me mom?" chiChi said excitedly  
  
"You don't mind do you, your like the mother i always needed" Videl said smiling sweetly at her, ChiChi took her into a big hug.  
  
"Ofcourse i don't mind, This is some pictures of Gohan as a baby"  
  
Videl giggled as the woman opened up the album. "Oh yeah Daddy wants you, Goku,Goten and Gohan to come out to a resturaunt for dinner tonight, he said that mine and Gohan's relationship is getting pretty serious and he wants to start off on a clean slate with you, please say you'll come?"  
  
"Ofcourse sweetie, afterall, whats a mother for"  
  
Meanwhile Gohan just threw Goten on the ground.Goten flew in the air.  
  
"Big brother, Is Videl gonna be my new sister?" Goten asked innocently  
  
Gohan blushed. "I don't know Goten lets just concentrate on things at hand, Trunks smiled.  
  
"Dad said that you and Videl are Bonding, what's bonding?" Trunks asked  
  
"Trunks ask your father"  
  
10 minutes later Gohan, Goten and Trunks flew into the house. He caught Videl laughing and ChiChi holding a photo album.  
  
"OH MOM YOU DIDN'T" Gohan groaned as Videl noticed him, she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Come on Wonderboy, you were a cute baby" Videl said as he hugged her close, he looked over her shoulder to Goten and Trunks. He mouthed, 'Don't disrupt us' to the two boys, who nodded and ran to ChiChi.  
  
Videl began to cry into his chest. She didn't know why, but she was. "Shorty, whats wrong?"  
  
She just continued to sob in his chest. He led her into his room, and he lied on the bed with her in his embrace.  
  
"Can you tell me now?"  
  
"I miss my Mom" Videl cried as he looked down on her, he wiped away her tears.  
  
"what happened to her? Can you tell me?" Gohan pleaded, she nodded slowly.  
  
"She was in hospital the last i remembered and the last thing i told her was that I HATE YOU, she died a week later" Videl said "And then when i saw pictures of you as a baby it brought back memories because.."  
  
She stood up and picked up her bag. Inside it was a photo album. She opened it. In it was pictures of Videl on her own, With her cousin Madison, With her dad, Videl and Gohan caught in a kiss. And then there was one of a lovely woman who looked exactly like Videl, except for the fact her hair was in two plaints. Gohan smiled. Sitting on the woman's lap were two children of about 2 years of age.  
  
"Wait a minute i've got that exact same picture" Gohan said as he pulled out the picture from his draw. He smiled. "Thats you"  
  
"And that's you" Videl said pointing, "But why?"  
  
Gohan flipped over his picture. "Mom always wrote on the back fot he pictures" he explained at her questioning look. "Panna Satan, Videl and my Gohan. This was taking at a festival at Orange Star Day Care"  
  
She smiled, "Isn't that sweet" Videl said "We met when we were children, and then we don't see eachother til we're i don't know 15, and then we start dating"  
  
"Your mother's pretty, you look just like her"  
  
"I think you need Glasses" Videl teased as he smiled.  
  
That night in a lovely posh resturaunt. Goku,Goten and Gohan were wearing suits, Goten's was yellow, Goku's blue, and Gohan's black. ChiChi wore a lovely thin strapped purple dress, her hair done up nicely.  
  
"Awe Chi, do we have to wear this?" Goku complained "Everyone's looking at us"  
  
"Everyone's looking at us because your the previous Martial Arts champion" ChiChi hissed.  
  
"Mom you don't think we overdressed do you?" Gohan asked as he searched the resturaunt for Videl and her father as the waiter took them to a table. He smiled.  
  
"Mr and Miss Satan havent arrived yet, but feel free to make an order" the waiter said kindly as the family sat down.  
  
"So Gohan when am i getting those grandbabies i want so bad?" ChiChi asked  
  
Gohan paled. "MOOOOOMMM"  
  
"Ok son, now i wonder where they are?" ChiChi said  
  
"Oh I'm so hungry" Goku and Goten cried in unison.  
  
"Listen i brought my frypan so behave" ChiChi threatened.  
  
"Ooo Watch out boys" a sweet voice came from behind, the group turned to see Videl. For once Videl was in a lovely thin strapped dress which went to her ankles. Her hair which had now since grown a little was in a very small ponytail. She had Hercule behind her, Hercule sat next to Goku. Videl quickly gave Gohan a quick hug and a quick kiss before sitting down next to him.  
  
"Thank-you for inviting us Hercule" ChiChi said sweetly  
  
"Can we order now?" Goku asked  
  
"Yes ofcourse, order what you want, my shout tonight" Hercule said looking at Videl who had moved her seat closer to Gohan's. "Videl tells me that you used to be friends with my wife?"  
  
"Yes sir" Gohan said  
  
"Cut the sir out, it makes me feel old and im way to young for that"  
  
Goten giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
"We were?" ChiChi asked shocked.  
  
Videl nodded. "This picture" Videl answered picking up the photo and handing it her ChiChi. The woman smiled.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I thought i knew Videl's last name from somewhere"  
  
The waiter walked up. Goku smiled as he read the menu. "Ok i'll take, the chicken stir fry, with extra vegetables, the beef wellington, the full salad bar, some pumkin soup, a full chicken if possible, um i'll have any drinsk available, unlimited desert bar and also 28 servings of fish and chips"  
  
The waiter stared in shock. "Uh yes sir, and you mister Satan?"  
  
Hercule nodded. "I'll have the Chicken Fillet with a side dish of Mexican Egg Salad, what about you sweet pea?"  
  
Videl smiled slightly as she looked at the menu. "Um i'll have the Gormet Salad and the chicken fillet that daddy's getting" Videl said  
  
The waiter nodded writing down the orders. He turned to Gohan and Goten.  
  
"We'll both have what Dad's having" Gohan said, the waiter nodded.  
  
"And you miss?"  
  
"I'll have the...um..salad with Chicken Kababs" ChiChi said  
  
"Excellent choice, and what drinks may i get you tonight?" the waiter said  
  
"I'll have the most expensive wine that you have" Hercule said "Young Goten what would you like?"  
  
"6 chocolate Thickshakes" Goten piped up, Videl giggled.  
  
"Uh sure, and you Miss Satan?" the waiter asked  
  
"I'll have a large Chocolate Thickshake please" Videl said facing Gohan who was looking at her with admiration. She was gorgeuos in that dress. He couldn't wait til the end of the year for their formal. "Make that two"  
  
"Nice choice, we'll be back in a little while with your meals" The waiter answered walking off.  
  
Hercule smiled, now he would do what he wanted to do. He would try his hardest to split his sweet pea and this, this, abomination apart.He smiled.  
  
"So Gohan my boy, what exactly are your intentions against my daughter?" Hercule asked  
  
Gohan choked. He wasn't expecting a game of 20 Questions. ChiChi nearly leapt out fo her seat, but thought not of it when she realised she was in a resturaunt.  
  
"He and Videl are going to give me lots of grandkids" ChiChi said  
  
"Not yours" Hercule said rudely, "I want HIS"  
  
ChiChi's face went red with fury. She didn't like people talking back to her, the only other people who talked back to her were Videl and Bulma, and Eighteen to some lesser extent.  
  
"Daddy don't do this" Videl whispered as she reached for her fathers hand.  
  
Hercule faced Gohan. "Well Sir, my intentions are nothing but honourable i assure you, i love her alot, and when the time is right i intend on marrying her"  
  
Hercule was shocked, he had stood their and watched his daughter the whole time, smile at Gohan as his arm made it's way around her waist.  
  
"SWEET PEA, NOT IN PUBLIC PLEASE, RUMORS WILL START" Hercule said  
  
Videl took Gohan's arm off her waist and smiled at him. He smiled back briefly. Somehow he knew what Hercule was up to, he had tried to do it a number of times, he had told Videl she can't date anyone unless their stronger then, but hell that was supposed to make her untouchable. Videl had found him, and he was glad, he didn't want to live without her.  
  
"Well, Gohan i think that for one you two are too young to know what love is about" Hercule said  
  
"We just know" Gohan said as he noticed Videl's Ki flare up.  
  
"Videl, I'm old, your mother and I met when we were your age and look what happened to her, you'll get yourself pregnant and i for one won't have anything to do with a teenage pregnancy, Is that what you want to happen?"  
  
"Daddy your not going to do this again are you, I'm so sick and tired of this, i'm 17 years old im not a child"  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady, as long as you live under my roof you'll obey my rules" Hercule said  
  
"IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN.."  
  
"i AM NEVER, NEVER TO HEAR OF YOU DATING THIS MAN IS THAT CLEAR" Hercule snapped. Videl looked on the verge of breaking down in tears. She stood still for a few seconds, before turning to face Gohan.  
  
"Gohan....Bye" Videl said as she ran off. Gohan stood up and ran after her, he made to the carpark but couldn't go any further as Gouk appeared in front of him.  
  
"DAD?" Gohan said trying to push past him. He felt Videl's Ki dissapearing.  
  
"Leave her alone son, I'll keep an eye on her, She's very emotional and seeing you will make her more, Give her some time her father is everything to her, she'll do anything for him" Goku said "Take your mother and brother home, i'll meet you there later"  
  
Gohan nodded and watched as his father fly off.  
  
That night Gohan sat on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Videl. He knew that Videl loved her father dearly, she would do anything to please him, even if it meant she wasn't happy, she didn't want to be a dissapointment, and the fact she was late didn't help out either, cause if she was infact pregnant it would just make things worse for them both. He saw her bag next to his bed, and picked it up. As he picked it up a book dropped out. On the front was a poster of the Great Saiyaman. He smiled.  
  
He opened the book and began to read it. 'Oh god, it's her diary, why would she have poetry in her diary, wait a minute she writes poetry' He thought to himself as he turned the page, he began to read aloud to himself.  
  
'Sometimes i have dreams  
  
I picture myself again  
  
Above the clouds  
  
High in disguise  
  
Ignoring the world  
  
With my magic be unknown  
  
Never beeing scared  
  
But then i realised  
  
I'm super girl  
  
And i'm here to save the world  
  
But i wanna who's gonna save me  
  
I'm super girl And i'm here to save the  
  
world  
  
But i wanna know why i feel so alone  
  
Seems like a dream  
  
But there's one famous saying  
  
Now one here with me  
  
To share and loath  
  
That I've been given  
  
I need someone to strong enough for me  
  
I'm super girl  
  
And i'm here to save the world  
  
But i wanna who's gonna save me  
  
I'm super girl  
  
And i'm here to save the world  
  
But i wanna know why i feel so alone  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop til find the one  
  
Who will stop the longing in my life  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop til i find the one  
  
Who will stop the longing in my life  
  
I'm super girl  
  
And i'm here to save the world  
  
But i wanna who's gonna save me  
  
I'm super girl  
  
And i'm here to save the world  
  
But i wanna know why i feel so alone'  
  
He had a grim look on his face, he knew she didn't like to fight crime, but still, he wanted to be there for her, so the first thing he was going to do the following morning was go over and see her.  
  
***********************************  
  
The songs used in the chapter are written in the sound track below What do you think? I hoep it's alright, it's actually going to get better and most probally longer.  
  
Oh yeah um Great Saiyaman can you please email me via: Cosmic_Twilight@hotmail.com your my tenth reviewer and get a part in the fic. If anyone else would like to be in upcoming chapters then email me and i'll get in contact with you.  
  
Soundtrack: I'm Gonna Love you for Always -Mandy Moore and Super Girl -Kylie Harris.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Videl is heartbroken with the fact her father won't let her date Gohan? What will she do? Gohan found Videl's diary, and liked one of the poems she wrote, he has a plan and Marker's involved, could it be time for miss Satan to go on stage? ChiChi is majorly pissed at Hercule for his decision after all a girls gotta get grandkids, She writes a letter to Hercule about the moment, his daughter and her son have shared? School isn't going so good this year, Could Videl be a drop out? How will Videl react to seeing Gohan?  
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer  
  
****1) I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.  
  
****2) Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.  
  
****3) This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.  
  
Here's a few last minute information.  
  
Gohan - 17 years old  
  
Videl - 17 years old  
  
Sharpner - 17 years old  
  
Eraser - 17 years old  
  
Goten - 7 years old  
  
Trunks - 8 years old  
  
Marker - 19 years old  
  
Madison - 13 years old  
  
Marron - 6 years old  
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends. Well not only friends now but you get the point.  
  
Enjoy  
  
A/N: Remember this fic takes place until Starting Out On a Journey begins, so it's about 4 years.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Videl threw herself onto her bed, and hugged her pillow close. She was crying. She wanted to stop but couldn't help herself. She had a right to after all. Her father had invited her boyfriends family out with them for dinner, she thought it was more like a peace offering, but once again he tried to split her and Gohan up. She sobbed louder at the thought of it.  
  
"Oh Gohan" she cried, 'I don't want to leave you, but i don't want daddy upset at me either' she thought  
  
She looked around the room. Everywhere were pictures of Gohan or his alter ego, Great Saiyaman. She walked around the room ripping the posters off the wall, she picked up all the photo's and threw them into a box. She folded the posters neatly into the box, she went into her drawer and pulled out her Saiyaman Pajama's and folded them neatly into the box.  
  
She opened up her wardrobe and went through the drawers in the wardrobe. She smiled slightly apon seeing a small velvet purple book. Attached to it was a matching pen. Videl pulled i out and dusted it. Judging by the label on the front it belong to Videl's mother.  
  
She opened it up, and almost instantly writing appeared on the page. Videl squinted to make sure she could read it. Her mother wrote very tiny. She smiled again noticing it. She decided to read it.  
  
Dearest Videl, you are now 8 years old, and your blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Your eyes are mine, your attidude is a cross between me and your father, you get your fieryness from me, your caring side from your father, your stubborn one too. I cannot write long, My dearest daughter, I love you and don't ever forget it. Love Panna Louise Satan.  
  
Videl nodded to herself as she read it. She was crying again as there was a knock on the door. She used her Ki to keep the door closed.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" she shouted  
  
"But sweet pea" Hercule said banging on the door.  
  
"I don't want to see you Daddy" Videl said harshly.  
  
The following morning, Gohan didn't eat much, and ChiChi understood. He sat at the table eating slowly and rythmatic. Today of all days, this was supposed to be a day for him and Videl. After all it was Valentines Day.Goten sat next to him.  
  
"Don't worry big brother, things'll be ok" Goten squealed as Goku sat down.  
  
"How was she last night Dad?" Gohan asked as ChiChi placed plates on the table infront of the Saiyans. Goku nodded slightly.  
  
"Doesn't look good she went through her room and pulled everything down that reminded her of you," Goku said as Gohan looked down at his feet. "But... she also refused to talk to Hercule about what he's doing"  
  
This made Gohan cheer up a little bit. "Thank-you Dad" Gohan said as he gave his father a manly hug. ChiChi joined the Saiyans at the table. "Time to eat"  
  
Videl was in pretty much the same shape. She sat in the kitchen on a stool with a pen and paper out. She was writing, but continuoly pulled the sheet out and scrunched it up. Hercule looked at her across the table.  
  
"You can't avoid me forever" Hercule said  
  
"I'll try" Videl said quickly 'I can't believe you did that Daddy' she thought  
  
"Sweet Pea i do it for you" Hercule said, this made Videl get up, she looked pissed off.  
  
"YOU DO IT FOR ME, DADDY I-I-I CARE FOR HIM WITH ALL MY HEART, AND YOU SPLIT US UP, I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DOING THAT IM 17 YEARS OLD IM NOT A CHILD"  
  
"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY" Hercule said raising his voice.  
  
This was exactly what caused the fight to erupt last night. She tried to lower her Ki before anyone else felt it. At the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to be in Gohan's Arms, she wanted to kiss him, She wanted him to tell her everything was ok. Somehow she knew that until her father died she wouldn't get that. However her love for her dad also made her torn between two men. The one who raised her, and is her past, or the man who is going to be her future. Oh boy what a way to spend Valentines day.  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON.  
  
Gohan rang the doorbell to the Satan household, he knew he shouldn't do it, but it gave him an excuse to see Videl without Hercule getting up him. He was expecting it. He stood there for at least 20 minutes before he rang the doorbell. When it did he came face to face with none other then Videl.  
  
"Hel...." Videl said stopping her words. She looked at her feet then up at him. Tears streaming down her face. She felt him trace his hand along her cheek. She enjoyed the warm touch. However pulled away. "Goh.."  
  
"I know" Gohan said sadly he held up her bag, "Here"  
  
She took the bag. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yeh?" he whispered  
  
"You know, I'm not doing this to hurt you" Videl whispered back  
  
He nodded. "It has to be done," He leant in and kissed her on the lips softly but with all the passion he felt. "Whatever you do, I love you no matter what, Happy Valentines Day"  
  
"Thank-you, Happy Valentines Day, although it's not really happy."  
  
He nodded as he turned around and floated in the air. "I'll see you at school tommorow"  
  
Videl nodded, "Bye" he flew off. 'Gohan don't worry, i'll work things out soon enough' she thought  
  
ChiChi was furious, nobody but nobody was allowed to deny her of her grandchildren, She pulled out a pen and paper. She knew that if she went to visit him she would probally end up threatening him and then Videl wouldn't like ChiChi and most probly not Gohan as a result.  
  
The following morning at about 7 to be precise, Videl awoke up in her bed. Her eyes were still red, sure the dinner was two nights ago but the pain it left still hurt, she hadn't seen gohan since yesterday in the morning and it was killing her inside.  
  
She heard her alarm clock go off and shot up, the only problem was she was expecting to see Gohan. She sighed when he wasn't there, she had forgotten about the previous days events for at least 12 seconds.  
  
She had to pull herself out of bed, she couldn't afford to miss out on school. She ran downstairs in her usual get up of tight spandex shorts, a tank which was too long, her runners, and her watch. She sat on a stool at the bench where her father was reading his newspaper.  
  
"Morning Sweetie" Hercule said  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
Videl turned away and picked up and apple whilst taking a bite.  
  
"Don't go near Gohan today Sweet Pea" Hercule said  
  
This set Videl off. "Oh great now i can't even work with him, whats your problem with him anyway?" Videl snapped, her ki raising drastically.  
  
"I don't have a problem with him, other thyne the fact that he's half alien and i don't want you having anything to do with them, I'm the world champion remember"  
  
"Do you remember something? He's the real world champion, He let you take the glory that he could've had, and why? So he could protect his family, he's not going to hurt me, He loves me.."  
  
"He WHAT?!" Hercule said in shock as Videl blushed a light crimson.  
  
"And i think i.."  
  
"Don't say it sweet pea"  
  
"Love him too"  
  
Hercule went red. "Hmpf your too young to know what love is"  
  
"Really and what is it? Dad how do you know when your in love?" She finished her apple and put it in the bin under the bench whilst grabbing her bag.  
  
"Well-I, uh you see, um, kinda, " Hercule stuttered, "I just know"  
  
"MY point, I'll be home later, don't wait up if im not home, im not happy with you" Videl said as she ran out the door.  
  
"You'll see im doing this all for your best interest" Hercule answered  
  
Marker looked up at Gohan who was standing over him.He rolled his eyes he couldn't believe what Gohan was asking him to do.  
  
"You want me to take these lyrics and write music to it?" Marker asked again as Sharpner entered the room.  
  
"I found it, the perfect song" Sharpner said waving 3 sheets of paper infront of his older brother.  
  
"Ok, well when do you want this done?" Marker asked as he took the sheets and read it.  
  
"Is by the dance next week too big of a ask?" Gohan asked with the famous Son Grin.  
  
"A bit, but i'll do my best, i'll expect to have you and Lime here every afternoon after school, to practise" Marker answered  
  
"Really? "Gohan asked "I kinda havent asked Lime yet, but how about we do it at my place"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Sharpner answered  
  
"Who said you were invited" Gohan teased as Sharpner smirked.  
  
"I am or Videl will know about it this morning" Sharpner said  
  
"Deal"  
  
Videl had her head buried into her arms on the desk. She didn't want to see anyone today. She was still upset. Even though her dad said that she wasn't allowed to talk to him she had to. She got some news from the doctor and needed to let him know.  
  
"Hey Girl" a cheery voice said from behind her, Eraser sat on the chair next to her. Videl didn't look up. "Vi, whats wrong?"  
  
Videl looked up and Eraser noticed that she was crying and immediatly drew her into a hug. "OH Vi, what'd he do this time?"  
  
"He split me and Gohan up again" Videl cried into her, Eraser began to rock her back and forth.  
  
"How could he do that to you, doesn't he care if your happy or not" Eraser asked  
  
"I want Gohan back" Videl cried as she felt Eraser move, she tightned her grasp onto the girl, she wrapped her arms around the now muscular chest. Wait a minute muscular, she looked up, only to find a pair of lovely black eyes staring down at her. She cried even more. "G-G-Gohan"  
  
"Shorty, it's alright, everything'll be fine, I'll Save you" Gohan answered  
  
"Save me from what?" Videl sobbed wiping away her tears.  
  
"The pain" He whispered as she pulled herself away.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan but at the moment, i can't do this to my father" Videl whispered  
  
"I understand"  
  
Videl ran her hand along his cheek. "That's why i Love you, your so understanding, you always know that what i do is for the best, Maybe you'll soon find a girl who you can date without her father interfering"  
  
And with that she ran off.  
  
Gohan just blinked. 'Oh Shorty, don't do this on your own, i know there's more to the story, and i need to know in order to something about it' he thought to himself as Lime walked up. Gohan pulled her aside. "I have a favor to ask?"  
  
"Yeh, sure" Lime answered "What is it?"  
  
He began to whisper. She nodded. "Count me in, when do we start?"  
  
"As soon as possible Lime and Thank-you, we'll meet at my place this afternoon, Marker will meet us there" Gohan said, at that moment Lime froze. "look i know that you and Marker arn't as close as you usually are but could you put aside your differences for a while?"  
  
Lime hesitated but nodded. "Ofcourse"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
ChiChi was on the Satan doorstep her letter in hand, she smiled at herself it took her all night but she finally did it. She would have her grandkids and Videl would be there mother, there was no doubt about that.  
  
She slipped the envelope under the door, knocked on the door and ran off to Goku who was waiting for her. She smiled and he reached for her hand and used his instant transmission to take them home.  
  
At least 15 minutes had passed before Hercule answered the door. When he did he found the envelope. He opened it up and began to read it to himself quietly.  
  
'Dear Hercule,  
I hope your happy. Tell me something? Has your daughter been moping about without the usual happy self? MY son has and it's tearing him up inside and I'm sure it's tearing Videl up inside. She is 17 years old and can make decisions on her own. Your not the one who has to live with it if she makes a mistake, she does?  
  
Allow her to make her own mistakes it's the only way she's going to learn. She and Gohan care for eachother deeply and they are more happy together then they are apart.  
  
Videl told me herself, she was miserable when her mother died, then she met Gohan and his friendship encouraged her to go on and appreciate things. She also mentioned that she fears you'll leave her like Panna did, when in natural fact what your doing will make her leave you.  
  
You are going to make her too dependant on you, and if something happens to you, she's going to feel guilty until the day she dies because she's gone around behind your back and done what you didn't want her too. Is this what you want?  
  
I didn't think so, please let them be together? They need eachother. She will always be your little girl, just don't make her choose between her past (you) and her future (Gohan).  
  
From ChiChi  
  
P.S: I get more and more agressive each time someone doesn't listen to me.'  
  
Hercule sighed, he knew she was right. But if he backed down Videl would think he was weak. And he didn't really want her to have anything to do with that Alien. His family was to good for him. He thought to himself carefully before banging hist hand on the table.  
  
"AH Screw it" he answered "Videl's more important"  
  
Gohan arrived home with Lime, Sharpner and Marker. Both Sharpner and Marker with an instrument in had, Sharpner with guitar, and Marker with Drums. Turns out that Sharpner was very profficient on the guitar.  
  
"Hey Sweetie?" ChiChi asked as she walked up to her son and kissed him on the cheek. "How was school?"  
  
"School was alright" Gohan answered "We're going to go practise in my room ok"  
  
"Sure thing, do you want me to bring up some cake?"  
  
"yes please" Lime and Sharpner answered  
  
The four went upstairs and sat in the room. Gohan on his bed, Lime on the floor with her legs crossed, Sharpner and Marker set up their isntruments. Lime picked up a frame on his desk face down, she smiled.  
  
It was a lovely black and green frame, which had on the top written in gold letters 'My Angel'.  
  
"This is sweet Gohan" Lime said as she admired all the pictures of Videl and him put into the collage.  
  
"Yeah" he answered "That was going to be for her birthday but i doubt he'll let me give it to her"  
  
"Don't worry" a voice came through, ChiChi walked in with a large Chocolate cake and some plates and cups of coffee and tea. "He will believe me"  
  
"What are you up to mom?" Gohan asked  
  
"Nothing, Now im going out with Bulma, you'll be alright on your own won't you?"  
  
"Yes, bye mom" Gohan said as his mother left. He turned to face his friends. "Let's get started"  
  
Videl sat down at the Donut King and waited for Eraser to return. Eraser was getting their food and Videl pulled out her mobile phone and proceed to dial a number as her watch beeped.  
  
"Come in Cheif?" she answered  
  
"Copy that Videl, We have a Disturbance at 123 Fake street" the voice came through  
  
"Are you sure? that sounds pretty fake to me" Videl asked  
  
"We're sure, quick"  
  
"Ok" She wrote a note to let Eraser know and then ran off. Why would she be called in for a domestic disturbance it just wasn't normal.  
  
She jumped down to the group. The Police looked at her. She knew they were inside and cautiously helped herself into the window. This would be a sinch, dive in, stop arguing, give a few autographs and it should be over.  
  
Well thats not what Videl found when she made her way towards the disturbance. No she found a man with a knife in his hand, and he had blood pouring out from his arm. He was crying as well.He looked to be about 13 years old. Videl was shocked.  
  
"Hello" she whispered reaching for the boy. He pulled away. "I'm not going to hurt you, my names Videl, Videl Satan"  
  
"V-V-Videl" the boy stuttered." My names Ben"  
  
"Yes, may i please have the knife?"  
  
"NO!!" the boy snapped "I need it, it helps me ease the pain"  
  
At that moment Videl looked at her own rists, she too had scars left from what she did. Infact she did the same thing he was doing now. She sat down.  
  
"Look" Videl said, "I'm sure you have a lot going for you"  
  
"I don't, my Dad just died and now im the man of the house, my mom is stressed, my little sister is always upset, and is a handful and i can't cope" Ben said  
  
"Yes you can" Videl said, "My mother died when i was 10, that was almost seven years ago, and it still hurts today but i go on. I had a wonderful boyfriend who understood what i was going through, he helped heal some of that pain, things do get better"  
  
"What do you mean had?" Ben asked.  
  
Videl hugged her legs close to herself. "My dad, split us up because he didn't want me dating an 'alien'"  
  
Ben laughed. It was funny, he dropped the knife. Videl picked it up and put it in her bag. She smiled and then showed her rist to the boy.  
  
"See i do it too" Videl said, "It does ease the pain, i hadn't done it for at least 2 years, but the scars are still there, i only started again cos Daddy broke me and my boyfriend up"  
  
"I'm sorry" he answered as a pile of dishes dropped to the ground. Videl jumped up.  
  
"Is there anything i should know?"  
  
"There was this guy, he used to be a friend of dad's, since he died, he's been coming here and causing havoc" Ben answered, Videl nodded and had her hand infront of her as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
She walked slower and slower until she saw the figure. And the figure was beating into a body with blood pouring out. Videl couldn't think of anything else to do.....except scream. So she did.  
  
The man turned around and raised his gun at her. It trook about 2 seconds and he appeared behind her catching her in a headlock, he pointed the gun at her head.  
  
"No" Videl said 'Why does this always happen to me, is there a day when a gun isn't pointed to my head' she thought  
  
"What are you going to do about it Little Girl" the man said spitting  
  
"I don't know, but you wouldn't kill the champs daughter would you?" Videl asked  
  
"Yes i would, that oaf"He pulled the trigger back on the gun. Things started to go in slow motion from then on.  
  
Suddenly Videl felt an impact on her body from behind. She fell to the ground with a body over her. She had her eys closed waiting for the gun shot. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see a man covering her body. She sighed, but it didn't last long when she noticed who it was.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL AND BACK" the voice snapped.  
  
'Good Ol' Vegeta' Videl thought, the guy with the gun almost immediatly put the gun down and ran down the stairs to escape.  
  
Videl stood up. "Thank-you Vegeta"  
  
"Brat, you raised your Ki so high that it's a wonder why Kakerots brat didn't pick up on it" Vegeta answered "besides the woman said that if i didn't i'd be sleeping on the couch"  
  
"Oh" Videl said with a smirk. "And here i was thinking you did it out of the kindness of your heart" Vegeta gave her a smirk back.  
  
"Your alright Brat, just don't cross me again" and with that Vegeta flew off. Videl turned to Ben. She looked sad herself, she went to the side of the woman and child who were on the ground. Blood dripping from their bodies.  
  
"I'm sorry" Videl whispered  
  
"Mom, Kacey" Ben cried as he shook their bodies. A couple of police men came into the room and found the bodies. Videl went to the head cheif.  
  
"Cheif?" she called  
  
"Yes Miss Videl" Cheif said  
  
"I'd like to take Ben home with me if it's alright"  
  
"Ofcourse, your Father wouldn't be pleased about it thought"  
  
"Your right, give me a call with updates on the case alright" Videl whispered and she turned to Ben who was again crying. It was going to be a long first night.  
  
Lime was busy singing the lyrics to a song as Marker played the music. Marker sighed. Gohan and Sharpner were down stairs getting some drinks.  
  
"You have a lovely voice, how come you never told me you could sing?" Marker asked  
  
"You never asked Lunkhead" Lime teased, "Why did you break up with me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to think i was avoiding you" Marker confessed, "I wouldn't have much time to see you, i didn't want to hurt you"  
  
"You upset me so much"  
  
"I know I'm sorry"  
  
"I know you are, but how did you know that things wouldn't work out if we didn't try?" Lime asked now, she didn't get an answer because Marker leant in and kissed her.  
  
She smiled. "I missed that"  
  
"Me too, do you think, we could try again?"  
  
"I don't see why not" Lime answered as she pulled him down to the bed with her. It was at that moment that Gohan and Sharpner entered the room.  
  
"Please, it's my bed" Gohan said "If anyone's going to make out on it, it's going to be me and Videl"  
  
Sharpner smirked at him. "Oh really"  
  
Gohan blushed. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing" Sharpner replied, "You been scoring with her" he gave him a sly look.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" a voice called  
  
"YES MOM" Gohan called back  
  
"COME DOWN STAIRS" ChiChi yelled, Gohan ran downstairs.  
  
"Yes mother, whats wrong?" Gohan asked  
  
"I just got off the phone to Bulma she said that Videl was in trouble but she's fine now"ChiChi said, "Vegeta saved her"  
  
"What?whoa, slow down Vegeta?" Gohan asked surprised  
  
ChiChi nodded.  
  
Videl led Ben into the Satan household. He smiled as Bee ran past him.  
  
"You'll be staying in the room next to mine" Videl said as she walked into the kitchen. She found a note. She picked it up and read it. 'Dear Sugar Plum, I have gone out for a while will be back later, love the world champion'. Videl sweat dropped.  
  
"Want something to eat?" she asked  
  
Ben nodded. "I'm not being a bother to you am I?"  
  
"Abosultely not, infact i would have killed to have a little brother" Videl said, "And besides it'd be good to have someone to talk too" it was at that moment that she noticed an envelope on the table, she picked it up whilst handing Ben a drink of juice. She began to read it to herself. "ChiChi"  
  
"Who's ChiChi" Ben asked  
  
"Come on i've gotta go visit someone, you wanna come with?" Videl asked  
  
"Sure" Ben answered  
  
Gohan was waving goodbye to sharpner, Marker and Lime when Videl arrived. He walked out to the jet copter.  
  
"Videl why did you fly in your copter, when you could've flown" Gohan said  
  
Videl jumped out, with Ben next to her.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
"That's Ben, i was called into a disturbance this morning, and his mother and sister were killed, I decided to take him in until they can get in contact with relatives" she explained "Is your mother home?"  
  
"Yes" Gohan answered as he smiled at her, "Hows your Dad, is he still..."  
  
"Saying that i can't be dating 'Aliens', we're pure breds not inbreds"  
  
Gohan laughed slightly as he felt someone tug at his pants. He looked down to see Goten.  
  
"Gohan, ...Videl?" Goten said excitedly "I haven't seen you in forever" he hugged her.  
  
"I missed you too squirt, " Videl said walking inside Ben and Gohan following.  
  
"Oh ChiChi" Videl sang sweetly as she entered the kitchen.  
  
****************** That's a good spot to leave off. Leaves a bit for the next chappie, the talk with ChiChi is then, maybe i should create an interlude. Nah can't be bothered.  
  
There we go, im still a bit confused myself. he he ^_^ weird i know. Anyway.  
  
Soundtrack: Can i Go Now - Jennifer Love Hewitt  
  
Next Chapter: Does Ben have any relatives to care for him? Where is Hercule? Exactly how does ChiChi explain this one to Videl? Gohan's project with Marker is coming along great, that is until Trunks and Goten blow up the instruments, how will they get out of this one? The dance is in 3 days, who's taking who? Videl's cousin Madison is in town, exactly what is she here for? And by the looks of things she's got her heart set on Gohan, so what does she do, enroll at Orange Star, Exactly how will Gohan avoid her?  
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out. 


	7. Chapter 7

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends. Well not only friends now but you get the point.   
  
Enjoy   
  
Oh and V Son Saiyan you were my twentith reviewer you score an amazing.   
  
*Drum Roll please*   
  
Set of Dragon Ball Z plushies with all your favourite characters. And since their in your mind you can have as many as you want. he he ^_^   
  
Also i took a part of what you said in your review and used it in this chapter. I hope it's alright. If it isn't let me know and i'll change it around.   
  
A/N: Remember this fic takes place until Starting Out On a Journey begins, so it's about 4 years.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
ChiChi turned around in the kitchen to find Videl. She beamed she hadn't seen the girl since the dinner with her father. She smiled.  
  
"Why hello dear, how are you?" ChiChi said calmly  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Videl asked holding up the letter she read in the kitchen.  
  
"Um, why would you ask that?" ChiChi asked nervously  
  
"Because it says from ChiChi, and it's in your handwriting" Videl pointed out, at the moment ChiCh was blushing.  
  
"Your not angry are you?" ChiChi asked as Gohan stood at the doorway. Videl nodded.   
  
"No I'm not" Videl answered and hugged the woman. "Thank-you, it shows you really care about me and i love you for it"   
  
"No problem Videl" she smiled at the girl as Gohan and Ben entered the room. "And who's this young man?"   
  
"His names Ben" Videl answered leaning over to ChiChi to whisper in her ear. "His mother and sister were killed today, in a scene i was called up for so im taking him in until they get in contact with some relatives"   
  
"OH, that's my daughter in law"   
  
Videl phone rang at that moment, she picked it up. She sighed as she realised who was on the phone.  
  
"OH MY LOVELY SWEET PEA WHERE ARE YOU I WAS SO WORRIED" Hercule said through the phone   
  
"Daddy?" Videl whispered   
  
"WHERE ARE YOU, YOUR AT THAT ALIENS HOUSE ARN'T YOU" Hercule shouted   
  
"Uh, yes" Videl confessed "I had to see ChiChi about something, I'll be home in a minute"   
  
"OK Sugar Plum I'm counting"   
  
"Bye Daddy" Videl answered putting the phone in her pocket. She looked at ChiChi, then to Ben. "I've gotta go you know how my father is"   
  
Gohan nodded his understanding. Goten was another story. He quickly latched himself onto Videl's leg. Gohan pulled him off.  
  
"NO" Goten squealed, "I want you to be my sister again Videl"  
  
She looked down on him. She opened her mouth to speak, But Gohan did first.  
  
"She's still your sister squirt, just not at the moment, aint that right Shorty?" Gohan asked raising a brow. She nodded.  
  
"It's True, Gohan walk me out to my copter please" Videl said, he nodded and followed the girl and boy out. Ben got into the copter first, Videl was standing outside it when Gohan smiled at her.   
  
He felt his neck nervously. "Um, are you going to the dance with anyone because i uh, well, man, you see"  
  
"i'd love too" Videl said, she had known Gohan long enough to know what he meant. He was always nervous around her, when he wanted to go somewhere with him that is.  
  
_'Thank Christ, she knows she don't have to wear a dress doesn't she?' _he thought to himself.   
  
"Yes i know i don't have to wear a dress Wonderboy" Videl said looking at him, he was shocked.   
  
"I didn't say anything" Gohan said, "You better get going"   
  
Videl nodded as she hopped in. The jet rose of the ground and flew off.   
  
_'Oh Videl, i love you so much, but i don't want you to choose between me and your father'_ Gohan thought to himself before turning to walk back into his house.   
Hercule was pacing around the room. A young girl was in the room smiling. She had long black hair in two plaits by her sides, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was younger, she could pass for Videl's twin. Hercule sighed.  
  
"Where is she? I told her to stay away from that Alien" Hercule said as Videl came strolling through the door. Ben following. "AND WHAT TOOK SO LONG?"  
  
"Uh, sorry Dad i had to stop by the police station for Ben"   
  
"And who's Ben?"   
  
"I was called in for a disturbance this morning and it just so happened that the crime had two victims and they were Ben's mother and Sister and i offered to take him until his relatives can get here to pick him up, it's alright isn't it?" Videl looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Ofcourse it is Sugar Plum?" Hercule said  
  
"VIDEL" the girl piped up from her seat on the bench, She had realised Videl was home when she heard Sugar Plum. she got off the bench and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Madison, what are you doing here?" Videl asked  
  
"To see you ofcourse, lunkhead" Madison said smiling, "How are you?"  
  
"I've been Better" Videl said   
  
"I heard" Madison said   
  
Ben looked from girl to girl then to Hercule. "Why are they like that?"   
  
"I have no idea" Hercule answered "Oh yeah, um someone from your school called you up to go to the dance with them?"   
  
"I've already got a date" Videl breathed "Gohan's taking me"  
  
"HE'S NOT TO TAKE YOU, DIDN'T WE HAVE THIS ARGUMENT ALREADY YOUR NOT TO DATE HIM"   
  
"I'm not Dating him, it's just a dance, look your one to talk you never told me ChiChi sent you a letter"  
  
"I just recieved it today" Hercule snapped, Madison sweat dropped as did Ben. She began to push him up to a room upstairs.   
  
"You don't want to be around when they argue" she explained   
Meanwhile Marker sat in his room with a friend. He had tall spikey blue hair, not tall but not short, kinda like Gohan's. He looked to be the same height as well roughly 6'4. He was muscular too, very muscular for a fact, especially since he was only wearing a white tank.   
  
He had two bangs of hair slipped over next to his cheeks, and his eyes were lovely, just a dash of green to them. Marker handed his friend a bottle of coke.   
  
"Think you can help me?" Marker asked sitting down,   
  
"I don't know, it's quiet a task, and in three days, what was this guy thinking?" the man asked   
  
"I don't know" Marker looked at his feet then up again, "Look it's really important that he does this, and since your the only one i know who plays the keyboard you have to please Jack"   
  
He shivered at the use of his nickname. "My names Jackson Bluesommers you know that idiot" Jackson said smiling as his friend dropped to one knee he grabbed his hand. "what are you doing?"   
  
It was at that moment that the door opened.  
  
"I'm asking you to play at the dance with me on Sataurday?" Marker said   
  
Lime burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. Neither could Jackson. She smirked at him. "Oh don't mind me, go on with your proposal"  
  
Jackson laughed. "Dude, you know how i am on stage i can't do it, im not that social i can't be in the middle of a crowd and be like 'look at me, look at me'!"  
  
"Your the only one, it's for a girl, come on, help a guy get love back"  
  
"Oh.. Alright" Jackson replied reluctantly, Lime hugged him.   
  
"Thank-you so much, we owe you big time" Lime answered "Now um when's the wedding?"  
  
"Next Fall" Marker teased picking up his phone.He dialed Gohan's number. He had to inform him of Jackson, and the help he was 'offering'.  
  
  
  
That night Videl and Ben were up watching a movie whilst Madison was in the shower. She smiled at the boy. He was opening up to her and she liked it alot.  
  
"I udnerstand what your going through" Videl said showing her wrists, "Like i said before it does ease the pain"  
  
"But i feel..."  
  
"horrible after doing it i know"   
  
"It's weird because when im around people i look happy but when im not im depressed"  
  
"Sometimes people seem cheerful, but in reality, our reality is all fake. what souls have we lost for petty reasons, what divides us? sometimes the only answer is phony pride. what we think is against our code becomes wrong, when it's really alright. No matter what it is or how special and priceless it is"  
  
Ben smiled up at her. "Thanks alot, who told you that?"  
  
"My mom did before she died, i always remembered her because of that, it helped keep me out of depression for a time, and helps me stop hurting myself to conceal the pain"  
  
Ben nodded. "Thank you Videl i needed a talk like that" and with that he hugged her good night.   
The following morning Videl woke up in her room, to find Madison standing on the balcony with a man. she wiped her eyes and realised it was Gohan. She shot up and quickly slipped a shirt on over her bra. She walked out to the two.   
  
"What are you two up too?" Videl asked brushing her hair.  
  
"Gohan was just telling me about how much of a jerk uncle Herc is sometimes" Madison said   
  
"You know at first i thought Madison was you" Gohan confessed, "You look alot alike you know"   
  
"Yeah" Madison agreed "So Videl who's this boyfriend you were telling me about for two years, where is he now?"  
  
"Well" Videl quickly said eying off Gohan. "I'll explain later"   
  
"Ok, well come on, Uncle Herc, pulled a few strings and their going to let me attend Orange Star High til i leave again" Madison said "I've gotta get changed bye Gohan" she walked off.   
  
Gohan stared at Videl. He smiled slightly. "Has your Dad calmed down yet?"   
  
"Not really, he doesn't even know your here does he?" Videl laughed   
  
He nodded. "Like I'm going to put myself through that, He knows i won't hurt you, what more does he want?"  
  
"A non alien son in law"  
  
"Come on, it's never bothered you has it?"   
  
"Never, i actually miss you, and Goten, and ChiChi, and Goku, and Trunks and Bulma and even Vegeta and Roshi" Videl said sadly, he wrapped an arma round her waist and pulled her close. She didn't hesitate, she missed the feeling he gave her, he made her feel so safe. She turned around and stood on her toes, as he bent down to kiss her ever so tenderly. It had a desire she'd never felt before.  
  
It lasted for a few minutes. When they broke apart, Videl was gasping for air, Unlike Gohan she didn't have Saiyan lungs. She smiled.   
  
"I missed that" she whispered   
  
"Me too" Gohan whispered back still holding onto her hands, his hands were now laced with hers.   
  
"Me too, I'm gonna go get changed into something for school, I'll be right back" She smirked seductively as she walked away and dropped his hands.   
  
HE smiled. She was beggining to lighten up a bit. However he knew she was hiding something from him. He wasn't that stupid not to notice the cuts on her writs and arms, and he seen her without her top on, she had about 4 cuts on her stomache, and they weren't by accident. Madison walked out wearing a blue mini skirt, with a white tank top.   
  
"What do you think?" Madison asked   
  
"Uh...sure...whatever" Gohan answered as Ben walked into the room.   
  
"Hey Ben?" Gohan said waving   
  
Ben smiled. "Hey, Madison Hercule wants you and Videl downstairs"   
  
"Ok" Madison answered walking downstairs.   
20 minutes later   
  
"VIDEL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, NO BOYS IN YOUR ROOM" Hercule snapped, Videl clipped her hair back, and pulled it into a small ponytail.   
  
"DADDY, IT'S ONLY GOHAN, I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GET OVER IT" Videl snapped back, Gohan sat in the middle with his head in his hands.   
  
"HE'S AN ALIEN"   
  
"HE'S A REGULAR PERSON LIKE YOU AND ME, EXCEPT HE EATS VAST AMOUNTS AND IS A LOT MORE STRONGER THEN YOU"  
  
"I TOLD YOU YOUR NOT TO GO NEAR HIM AGAIN,"   
  
"DAD, DID YOU NOT READ THAT LETTER FROM CHICHI, WE LIKE EACH OTHER ALOT, HE WON'T HURT ME, HE'LL PROTECT ME, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE MAKES ME HAPPY" Videl again was on the verge of breaking down and crying again like the dinner on the weekend.  
  
"But Sugar Plum?"   
  
"He makes me Happy, thats all i care about, can't you see that?" Videl was now begging, Madison was in the next room with Ben, not wanting to hear the argument.  
  
"Sugar Plum, your too young to know...?"  
  
"Oh we've been through this" Videl said walked over to Gohan she placed an arm around his waist and smiled up at him. "Daddy, we've been apart for going on 3 days now, enough is enough, i miss him, he's misses me, we've both been miserable, i can make you a promise"   
  
Hercule sighed. She had inherited the stubborness from her mother. This was exactly how Panna was. It was strange, that for someone who wasn't there for 1/4 of her life, she took most after her. "Yes..?" He was giving up his defences and he knew it.   
  
"Daddy, just because we're dating, does not mean im not your little girl, nothing will happen until we're old enough, and when we engage in sexual activities, protection is _always_ used and i promise you, that we won't go further in our relationship then we already have until im 18 years old"  
  
He sighed again. His duaghter was responsible. But it wasn't the fact he didn't trust her, he didn't trust Gohan. Despite the fact that he helped save the world from Buu and also saved the world from Cell.  
  
"I give up" he whispered  
  
"Dad, i don't believe you...how could...what?" Videl asked after realising what he had said She did a double check. "what'd you say?"  
  
"I give up" Hercule repeated "Your right, ChiChi's right, I am being to protective of you, it's just that ever since your mother died, i felt like a part of me was lost, and i didn't want that to happen to you"  
  
"Daddy, i understand and i thank you for doing that, but i was miserable up until i met Gohan, he went through the same thing and he understands how i feel, it helps me out" Videl explained, "And he doesn't want to be a threat, You two have something in comman"  
  
"I know" Hercule answered as he faced Gohan. He clenched his fist."YOU YOUNG MAN"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Gohan asked politely  
  
"IF SHE AS SO MUCH CRIES ONE TEAR, I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF, IF SHE IS HURT IN ANYWAY, I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF, IF YOU EVEN TRY AND GET HER PREGNANT I WILL CUT YOUR MANHOOD OFF AND IT WON'T BE FUNNY" Hercule snapped  
  
Gohan shivered for some reason he felt scared. Maybe because he knew he would do it. This is what scared him. He looked down at Videl who had grabbed Hercule's hand and held it infront fo Gohan's she then grabbed his and made them shake hands.  
  
"Deal?" she asked  
  
"Deal" the two men replied shaking the others hand. She smiled as Gohan's grip on her waist tightened.  
  
"We've gotta get to school" Videl smiled, she kissed her fathers cheek. "Love you Daddy"   
  
"Love you too Sweet Pea" Hercule answered as she and Gohan joined Madison and Ben in the living room. Ben smiled.  
  
"Is this the boyfriend you were talking about?" Ben asked casually   
  
Just then Madison's jaw dropped open. _'Who care's i can still get him' _Madison thought to herself with an evil smirk.   
That afternoon, after school Sharpner, Lime, Marker, Ben and Jackson had met outside of Gohan's house smiling. They had all been surprised when they'd found out that Hercule had actually accepted Gohan 'again' into the family. They were happy, and also excited as the dance was going on in two days and what Gohan had prepared was going to happen, even though he got the girl.   
  
It was going to be a surprise for Videl in the first place and he wanted to keep it that way. Lime was on the entertainment list and the senior classes had voted that she should be the singer and take requests it was perfect for Gohan.  
  
Lime handed each of the people in the room a booklet. Every except Ben. Gohan had said he'd look after Ben for the afternoon while Madison and Videl went shopping for their oufit for the dance. Eraser was with them.  
  
"Ok, inside here is a list of songs you must have learnt by tommorow night" Lime instructed, she looked at Gohan."Now Gohan,you will be singing song number 2 with me"   
  
"Me, but i can't sing..." Gohan said blushing   
  
"I heard you in the shower sweetie, im sorry but tough luck" Lime answered as Jackson himself began to laugh, "Very Funny you've got one too"   
  
It wasn't so funny now. Jackson smirked._'I'd much rather be training you know'_ he thought to himself.   
  
Gohan decided to break up for the afternoon. "Uh GOTEN" he shouted, lucky for him Goten was outside and heard hsi call and began to float up to the window.   
  
"Yes Big Brother?" Goten squealed   
  
"Wanna Train?"   
  
"Yeh"   
  
"Can i train with you?"Jackson asked confidently   
  
"Uh, sure why not" Gohan said happily, he climbed out the window. "You know how to show yourself out, i'll catch ya later" and with that he flew off.   
  
"WOW" Sharpner said   
  
"Yeah" Ben answered   
  
Jackson helped himself out of the window and began to float. Ben was shocked. He held out his hand to Ben. "Come on"   
1 hour later   
  
Goten and Trunks flew back happily into Gohan's room via the window. Unfortunatly what they weren't counting on was their being instruments everywhere. And when they landed they smashed into the isntruments.  
  
Goten ducked. "No, Gohan will kill us"   
  
"Got that right" Trunks answered "Lets scat"   
  
*******************************************   
  
What do you think? I don't like it. Jeesh i really do go down hard on my self. don't i?   
  
Jackson Bluesommers, belongs to Great Saiyaman, I only gave the character personality, if you would like to know more about the character, then review me asking so, or email me via : Cosmic_Twilight@hotmail.com and i'll foreward your message on thank you.   
  
Also the part that i used from the review that V son saiyan is :   
  
** Sometimes people seem cheerful, but in reality, thier reality it's all fake. what souls have we lost for petty reasons, what divides us? sometimes the only answer is phony pride. what they think is against their code becomes wrong, when it's really alright. No matter what it is or how special an' priceless it is ** It's true really it is.   
  
**Soundtrack: **Super Girl - Kylie Harris, I promise - Stacie Oricco, Not me, not I - Delta Goodrem, Why Not - Hilary Duff.   
  
**Next Chapter: **The dance is in 24 hours how will our favourite characters manage without their instruments? A relative of Ben's gets in contact with Videl, it's time for an emotional Goodbye?   
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out. 


	8. Chapter 8

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends. Well not only friends now but you get the point.   
  
Enjoy   
  
I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed me so far. 29 review *blushes* i feel special now.   
  
And Bulmaspoisonousfood and Myself have written a fic however we havent come up with a title yet, check out the first chapter by going to the following BulmasTwilight Profile   
  
I also have seven chapters of Starting Out on a Journey rewritten, i'll upload them when im finished with Walk Me Home, and then i'll start on the sequel to that.A lot of writing ahead for me, but who care as long as ya'll love it.   
  
A/N: Remember this fic takes place until Starting Out On a Journey begins, so it's about 4 years.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
Gohan sat in the kitchen in a huff. over two thousand dollars worth of instruments were ruined. Next to him was Jackson. He too was in a huff. He held the keys to his keyboard in his hands.   
  
"My Keyboard" Jackson said through his teeth, 'My grandfather gave that to me before he died' he thought  
  
"look man, we're really sorry" Trunks said apologetically   
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS" a voice snapped, Gohan, Goten and ChiChi turned to face the voice. It was Bulma and boy did she look pissed off. "Sorry Chi, i came as soon as i could i had to drop the monkey prince off at the mountain area north so he could spar with Goku"   
  
"Bulma?" Gohan whispered   
  
"Hey Sweetie" Bulma said sweetly, then faced her son. "How dare you, i warned you, about breaking other peoples things i can't keep replacing things for you" at that moment she had pulled out her checkbook. "Will Three grand replace them?"  
  
Jackson and Gohan stared in shock, their jaws dropped. Jackon mostly because he couldn't believe he was actually in the same room as Bulma Briefs, and Gohan because he didn't believe she'd just give out that much out"  
  
"Bulma" Gohan answered in shock. "Can't we just replace the instruments we kinda need them for tommorow night"  
  
"Thats what the money's for idiot" Bulma answered  
  
"I really am sorry..." Bulma said referring to Jackson.  
  
"Jackson" Jackson answered  
  
She smiled. "Forgive them, you may get revenge on them in a sparring session yet"  
  
Jackson grinned. "What could be so hard about fighting two children. That should be easy right, Boy was he wrong. But he would soon find out.  
Eraser and Madison had thier arms latched onto Videl's as they dragged her through the shops. Madison smiled eyeing off a lovely purple dress. There was no sleeves, and it was cut in all the right places.   
  
"Go try that one on Vi" Madison urged   
  
"No, I'm not wearing a dress" Videl said firmly, "I will to my formal just like i did to the semi, but im wearing my new white pants and gold top" Videl said  
  
"But Viiiiiiiiiiii" Eraser whined, Videl covered her ears.   
  
"Please don't make me, "Videl begged, "I just wanna go home and sleep on the couch with Gohan"  
  
"OoOoOoO how sweet" Madison and Eraser teased. Videl blushed. She had missed him over the past few days and knew that she really cared for him alot.   
  
"Besides Daddy said i have to be home early today" Videl said trying to get out of shopping.  
  
Madison looked at her watch, she nodded. videl was right. "She's right we gotta get home"   
  
Eraser nodded. "Alright then, but we'll get you your dress right Madison"  
  
Madison nodded. This was going to be a hard mission but she would do it. Videl would be wearing a dress.  
Ben was sitting in the living room with Bee and Buu. Both eating. He flicked the channel on the television as Videl and Madison entered the room. Madison with Bags, Videl with her school bag. She put her bag by the phone as it rang. She picked it up.   
  
"Hello, this is Videl Satan speaking how may i help you?" Videl asked politely  
  
"Hello Videl, my name is Jacob Moore, I am Ben Moore's Uncle, i have heard of the tragic loss of my sister and neice and wish to gain custody of Ben" the voice said.  
  
Videl gasped. She wasn't expecting this, and so soon too. "Uh, how did you get this number?"  
  
"The Head Cheif gave it too me"   
  
"Um. you see" Videl stuttered as she dropped to the ground, unfortunatly what she didn't notice was the knife hanging out of her bag, It managed to miss her chest but cut into her arm. She didn't scream as she noticed the blood dripping from her arm. One look and she did the only thing she could think off, she fainted.  
When she awoke again, she had a bandage along her arm, it was done up fine. Madison was holding onto her arm applying pressure. Ben was beside her as well.  
  
"Whats wrong Videl?" Ben asked  
  
"Your uncle Jacob wants to get custody of you" Videl whispered noticing the bandage, what happened?" she asked  
  
"A little fainting spell my dear, more importantly i'd like to know what the hell you were doing with a knife in your back you havent started cutting yourself again have you?" Madison asked seriously  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"V-V-Videl" the boy stuttered." My names Ben"   
  
"Yes, may i please have the knife?"   
  
"NO!!" the boy snapped "I need it, it helps me ease the pain"   
  
At that moment Videl looked at her own rists, she too had scars left from what she did. Infact she did the same thing he was doing now. She sat down.  
  
"Look" Videl said, "I'm sure you have a lot going for you"  
  
"I don't, my Dad just died and now im the man of the house, my mom is stressed, my little sister is always upset, and is a handful and i can't cope" Ben said  
  
"Yes you can" Videl said, "My mother died when i was 10, that was almost seven years ago, and it still hurts today but i go on. I had a wonderful boyfriend who understood what i was going through, he helped heal some of that pain, things do get better"  
  
"What do you mean had?" Ben asked.  
  
Videl hugged her legs close to herself. "My dad, split us up because he didn't want me dating an 'alien'"   
  
Ben laughed. It was funny, he dropped the knife. Videl picked it up and put it in her bag. She smiled and then showed her rist to the boy.   
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Realisation dawned apon her, she'd forgotten to take the knife out of her bag when she took it of Ben. How could she forget. Stupid, Stupid. She looked at her arm again.  
  
Ben looked upset. She gently tapped him.  
  
"It's not your fault" Videl said soothenly  
  
"It is, if i hadn't have been cutting myself, you never would've had it in your bag" Ben cried  
  
"But i never would've met you either" Videl explained, "I'll be alright"  
  
"I'm sorry" Ben cried as he stood up. He ran to the guest room and closed the door. Videl just sat up.   
  
_'Oh Ben, please don't hurt yourself it really isn't your fault'_ Videl thought to herself.   
Lime was sitting on the sofa clapping at Gohan who had just finished singing. Bulma had managed to get the instruments replaced no problem, and they had them back that afternoon. For security reasons they decided to store them at limes.   
  
"See i said your good, she'll be very surprised" Lime said "Videl's quite a singer from what i've heard"  
  
Gohan nodded. "She has such a lovely voice, i remember when we were lying on my bed talking and she sang the most loveliest song it was sweet yet so Videl"   
  
Lime nodded. "I think your in love Wonderboy"  
  
"You know, Videl calls me that too" Gohan said smiling, "I'm glad her father is letting her date, i hate coming between them"  
  
"What guy doesn't?" Lime asked as he looked at her weirdly. "WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing" Gohan answered, "Marker told me, your looking to move into an appartment with him just outside of Satan City, any truth?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still finishing year twelve don't worry" Lime explained, "But we figured we deserve it"  
  
"He asked you to marry him didn't he?"   
  
Lime blushed. "Yes, is it that obvious?"  
  
"Not really, but the ring on your finger was an indication" Gohan teased, "I think I'm already for tommorow night, Are there any other songs you want me to sing with you?"  
  
Lime nodded, "Well i was thinking of song number 4, are you capable with that?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Ofcourse" He smiled to himself, Tommorow would be wonderful, he couldn't wait to see Videl unfortunately he didn't know what troubles Awaited either, and who was to think it would all fall into the hands of one teenager who simply lost his parents and sister all in one month.   
  
*******************************   
  
**Lady Lunic:** Ok i know it's much shorter but it was to leave off here, I'm currently researching something for the next chapter, and figured if i leave it off here, people can email me what they thinks going to happen and i can see what ya'll come up with. I also promised Great Saiyaman that i would have the next chapter out today (Sataurday 4th October) and promised to have a second chapter uploaded as well.  
  
**Soundtrack:** Faint - Linkin Park, Numb - Linkin Park, I am - Eminem, Points of Authority - Linkin Park, Buisness - Eminem, More to life (There's gotta be) - Stacie Orrico, Predictable - Delta Goodrem.  
  
I've finally realised that depending on what music i listen to, it influences my chapters, the reason their are so many for this one chapter, it's because it took me forever to come up with a storyline and feel inspired to do this chapter. (Even if it aint good).   
  
**Next Chapter**: Hercule accepts Videl dating Gohan, whats this surprise that he has for the couple? Should they be scared? I think so? The dance is a success just how does Gohan's singing go with Lime? How does Videl react to hearing the lyrics to a song she knows all two well?Also A relative of Ben's got in contact with Videl, It's time for an emotional goodbye on '_Walk Me Home'_  
  
See ya. 


	9. Chapter 9

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends. Well not only friends now but you get the point.   
  
Enjoy   
  
I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed me so far. 29 review *blushes* i feel special now.   
  
And Bulmaspoisonousfood and Myself have written a fic however we havent come up with a title yet, check out the first chapter by going to the following BulmasTwilight Profile   
  
I also have seven chapters of Starting Out on a Journey rewritten, i'll upload them when im finished with Walk Me Home, and then i'll start on the sequel to that.A lot of writing ahead for me, but who care as long as ya'll love it.   
  
A/N: Remember this fic takes place until Starting Out On a Journey begins, so it's about 4 years.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
The following morning was Sataurday. Yes the day of School Dance. Everybody was bustling about today. Even Videl was excited. She stood outside of Ben's room. she smiled as she knocked on the door.   
  
"BEN , IT'S TIME TO GET UP?" she shouted.  
  
No Answer.  
  
"BEN"  
  
Again there was no answer. _'Hmm, he must still be sleeping?'_ she asked herself as she walked downstairs, she found Hercule sitting at the table with Madison who was eating some Strawberries and Cornflakes. Videl gave her father a hug.  
  
"Good morning Daddy" Videl whispered humming to herself.  
  
"Morning Sweet Pea, are you looking foreward to tonight?" Hercule asked looking down from his newspaper. Videl smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am, thank-you for understanding me and Gohan Daddy"   
  
He nodded. "It's just so hard too, seeing my little girl grow up makes me feel old" He explained.  
  
"I'll always be your little girl" Videl answered as she poured herself some tea. "Ben's still up in his room, Gohan's picking me up this morning to drop me off at school to finish decorating the hall for the dance"   
  
"Alright sugar plum"   
  
Madison smiled. It was nice to wake up and not have an argument going on. "Uncle Herc, can i come with you to the dojo this morning and watch you teach the kids?" Madison asked  
  
"Ofcourse you may Mady" Hercule said, "Your always welcome"  
Later that day Videl was in the hall placing streamers and everything on the walls. She looked around as she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist lifting her up, she felt her body float as he too rose off the ground. She smiled as she thought of Gohan. So dear reader you can imagine her shock when she looked down and saw not Gohan but someone else. She screamed, before dropping to the ground. Gohan came up to the two with boxes in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong Shorty?" Gohan asked putting the bxoes down and opening them. He smiled as her jaw dropped.  
  
"He, flew, ki, how, tell, i, WHO ARE YOU?" Videl asked rudely  
  
"My name is Jackson Bluesommers i am a friend of Gohan's and Markers" Jackson replied as he took of his jacket revealing his well sculpted muscles and abs through his tank. She blushed.   
  
Gohan gently tapped her on her shoulder. "I'm here sweetie" she blushed even redder when he called her 'Sweetie'.  
  
"why'd you call me that?" she asked  
  
"To get your attention" he answered as he leant in and kissed her. "Love you Shorty"  
  
"I love you too Wonderboy" she whispered in a daze. Whenever he kissed her she went into one. It was weird, she'd be like that for at least ten minutes after that. Gohan smiled as he handed her some streamers.  
  
"Go put them up Shorty" Gohan said, she smiled before pushing her Ki below her to make her float in the air. Everyone in the hall was staring but calmed down when Gohan carefully placed an Arm around their waist so they wouldn't get too shocked, this made it look like he was lifting her.  
  
"You know Eraser said she was gonna get you in a dress? Did she?" Gohan asked curouisly. She smirked.  
  
"Nope, not a single ounce of truth, im wearing what i want, i hope your not dissapointed" Videl answered jumping down so her feet touched the ground.  
  
"Not at all, besides the formals at the end of the year i'll see you in a dress then" Gohan smirked as Marker walked up to the two. He looked at Videl who had purple jacketwhich had long sleeves.  
  
"Hey guys?" Marker asked "How are you?"  
  
"We're alright" Videl answered as she pushed Gohan to the ground and sat on his lap. "I deserve a break though"  
  
"And i don't?" Gohan asked as she made herself comfortable. He began to whisper in her ear. She was in a good mood today and he was worried. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I got my best friend today" she whispered back to him, He looked blank them smiled as he got the point of what she meant.   
  
"Yes" He said happily pulling her into a tight hug. Marker and Jackson glared at the two.  
  
"What are you two so happy about?" Marker asked  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gohan teased.  
  
"Oh at about 3, Lime wants to see us here, to discuss about the you know what for you know who" Jackson said as Videl glared at him.  
  
"What you know what, for you know you?" Videl asked staring at her boyfriend now.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight" Gohan whispered as he bumped her arm.  
  
"OUCH" she hissed trying to cover up her arm. He grabbed her arm gently and slid her jacket off revealing the bandage. He had a grim look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked  
  
"Nothing?" she answered back  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"I just cut myself by a knife falling out of my bag, no big deal?"  
  
"Videl, that bump jarred it, how big is it?"  
  
"About 5 cm, nothing bad"  
  
"5cm, Shorty, come on, give me a break"  
  
"Realx it's not that deep" she answered looking up at him as she slid her jacket back on. "I'm Fine, really i am"  
  
"If you say so" He held her close again and kissed her cheek quickly. Tonight would be a wonderful night he just hope she realised how much she meant to him.  
Videl was at home now, it was 6 o'clock and she was slipping on her white pants and Gold holterneck top. On it said 'Shorty'. She smiled looking at herself. Her shoulder length hair was tied back into a ponytail, she had butterfly clips in her hair. She grabbed a bottle of spray on glitter and worked it into her hair and body. Madison was beside her taking the curlers out of her hair. She was going all out for herself. Her date for the night was Jackson. After much persuasion ofcourse, He didnt want to go, he was hoping to only go for the gig then leave, boy he was wishing he hadn't met Marker now i bet.  
  
Hercule walked into the room with a camera. "Oh you look so beautiful" he whispered to them. He took a few pictures of them as the door bell rang. Videl ran down to answer it, when she opened the door she found Gohan and Jackson there. She smiled up at him as he picked her up and kissed her deeply. She led the men in to Hercule. He grunted at the boys before he faced his daughter. "You and the BOY in the kitchen NOW" he ordered Gohan didn't hesitate as he followed Videl.  
  
"Daddy, what's this all about?" Videl asked  
  
"This" Hercule answered as he handed an envelope to the couple. Videl opened it at Gohan's insisting.   
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked as Videl grinned, she dropped the paper and hugged her father.  
  
"Thank you so much Daddy"  
  
Gohan bent down and picked it up. He read the paper. His jaw dropped. Yes dear reader Hercule had set them up with a trust fund and at the moment there was, he read further down the page. Ten thousand dollars in there. Whoa. That was alot.  
  
Videl then hugged Gohan who was still in shock. HE smiled. "Thank you sir"  
  
"Your Welcome, this doesnt give you permission to make her pregnant either alien" Hercule said  
  
"Understood sir" Gohan answered  
Gohan looked at the angel in his arms as they entered the school hall. Videl was dressed in lovely white pants and a lovely gold top which he thought suited her. He himself was just in his regular blue suit that he wore to the barbacue's Bulma held for the Z warriors. She smiled up at him as his grip tightened, he pulled her towards a table and chairs and sat her down.  
  
"Now I've gotta do something on stage and i want you to keep your eyes on me" Gohan said  
  
Videl nodded her udnerstanding. "What are you up too?" she asked him, he nodded.   
  
"Nothing" Gohan answered with a Vegeta like smirk. He kissed her on the lips deeply. "Bye" and with that he walked off.  
  
"That's nice, he invites me here and then abandons me" Videl said as Madison walked up to her.  
  
"In a little while you'll wish he was abandoning you" Madison smirked  
  
"What's he up to?" Videl asked reaching for the cup Madison had put on the table for her. "hmm?"  
  
"I don't know Jackson wouldn't tell me" Madison shrugged, Videl glared at her. "Honestly"  
  
"Alright then" Videl answered the music began to play.  
2 hours later  
  
Videl was caught in a warm embrace of Gohan as they danced to a slow dance song, Her head was resting on his chest. He smiled down on her as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I love you Wonderboy" she whispered  
  
"I love you too Shorty" Gohan answered, _'Maybe im rushing into things'_ Gohan thought to himself  
  
Lime cleared her throat, she was up on stage and had just finished her song and was tapping her foot.  
  
"Mr Son, would you kindly come up here, i do believe your meant to be up here anyway" Lime said  
  
Gohan sweat dropped as Videl giggled. She pulled away. "Go on"  
  
"Ok, don't move from this spot i want to be able to find you, when i want too"  
  
"Ok" she answered "Good luck"  
  
"Thanks" and with that he jumped on the stage grabbing the microphone. He smiled at Videl who waved back to him. Lime began to start for the song. The tune was slow but upbeat and very sweet.She sang sweetly but still herself.  
  
_'I can't believe you're here with me  
And now it seems my world's complete  
And I never want this moment to end  
I close my eyes and still I see  
My dreams become reality  
And now I know how it feels to be in love  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
I think it's time for you to heed these lines  
'Cos there's something I want to say'  
_  
Videl looked at the group, Gohan looked nervous and she knew it, he was sweating, she had Madison beside her who was clapping her hands with the audience, she noticed Marker on the drums, Sharpner on the guitar, Jackson on the keyboard.   
  
Gohan held the microphone to his mouth and began to sing. He was a singer with a lovely voice. She was amazed, it soothed her emotions so much.  
  
_'Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
Can become lovers in the end  
Only God knows what the future will bring  
So hold me close and don't let go  
'Cos this is love girl, don't you know?  
And we're gonna be together for eternity  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
A love so strong it can't be wrong  
It's with you that I belong_'  
  
It was by then that Videl was blushing cause the whole time he was looking at her by now he jumped off the stage whilst Lime started the chorus.  
  
_I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
(It's always been you)  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you'_  
  
By now Gohan was next to Videl, everyone in the hall and surrounded the couple leaving Videl in the spotlight literally, a light was shone on her with Gohan going down on one knee, Lime repeated the chorus again.   
  
"Gohan what are you doing?" she asked innocently  
  
He looked up at her and held her hand tightly with a box open. "Will you marry me?" he asked  
  
She stared at him, then the ground and knew he was going to hate her. She nodded.  
  
"I d.." she trailed off  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"No" she answered finally, the whole hall gasped.What was she thinking? The man who asked her to marry him, was the most desired guy at school. Gohan put the ring in his pocket and smiled at her. "I just don't think im ready and i don't want to do this if im not ready"  
  
"It's alright, I understand" he answered "I've gotta go" Gohan walked off. Videl ran after him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to have that much of a strong commitment yet.  
Gohan flew off as soon as he felt Videl following him, he flew off at top speed. He couldn't face her at the moment.  
Videl walked downstairs to her father who was in the living room watching T.V.  
  
"Hi Daddy" she whispered as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"How was it?" he asked  
  
"Did you get up a sing?"  
  
"Yes" Videl answered, "I don't know something just came over me"  
  
"Your mother would be proud you picked it up again"  
  
Videl nodded. "Has Ben been up yet?"  
  
Hercule nodded.  
  
"That's weird, I'm going to go check on him" She walked up to the room and tapped on the door.  
  
NO ANSWER.  
  
SHe opened the door and walked in, the room was neatly packed and everything. She walked around the room, her heart began to pound faster when she didn't find him. She searched around for his Ki and found a slight trace of where Ki used to be. So walking into the built in cupboard, she opened it up. Standing with shock she did the only thing she could think of doing. She Screamed with all her heart. For there in the cupboard on a rope hanging from the roof was Ben.  
2 Hours Later  
  
Videl sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her crying. She was crying, not only because of what she saw, but because of the note he'd left. Yes Ben was dead, he'd hung himself, he was now a suicide statistic. She didn't even notice a pair of arms embrace her, all she did was cry.   
  
"Ssssh" The one embracing her whispered, "It's not your fault"  
  
Videl looked up to see Marker. He was smiling down at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Videl asked wiping her tears. He handed her the jacket on the sofa.   
  
"Your Jacket" he answered as she picked up the note. "He left a note what did he say?"  
  
"H-He said he was better off dead, it would save everyone the pain, noone would get hurt because of him" Videl cried as the bandage on her arm fell off. She looked at the wound. It reminded her of him, and it always would. "Could you please get Gohan to come here please?"  
  
Marker nodded. "Ofcourse" and with that he left.  
The following morning Videl was still up, sitting in the living room on Gohan's lap crying, Hercule was supplying him with Coffee and trying to get his daughter to eat food. Sure she hadn't known him for long, but she was upset, she understood what he was going through and didn't want him to die, he had such a lovely future ahead of him. A future that he would never see, because he took his own life to save others the pain he felt.   
  
********************   
  
How sad. Was it sad? Ok so im not good at writing emotional stuff, this chapter will definatly get rewritten. Now this one had no real storyline, i just wanted to get passed the whole dance thing to focus on other aspects.   
  
**Soundtrack:**Finally Found- Honeyz, I'm gonna love you for always - Mandy Moore, Stab -Mandy Kane  
  
**Next Chapter:**One week has passed since Ben's death, and the funeral is being held, Videl doesn't want to attend, can Gohan convince her to go? Gohan has to face Videl soon, what does he do when Marker tells him of Videl's situation, does he help her or not? Jackson informs us of some of his past,and a school camp at the Central City Base of Martial Arts and our heroes are going? Only one problem it seems like Trunks and Goten are going as well, Trouble is definatly going to be double. 


	10. Chapter 10

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends. Well not only friends now but you get the point.   
  
Enjoy   
  
**Bulmaspoisonousfood** i _really _ didn't want to kill him off, but i based most of this chapter on a friend of mine who recently lost a friend who too hung himself. And since it was recent and Ben was based on him too so it's kinda like a tribute, but don't worry Ben will feature in the Sequel to both _Walk me Home_ and _Startin Out On a Journey_. And your right Jackson is awesome, wait til you see whats in store for him in upcoming chapters. And also in reply to your _'I can't believe Videl said no to Gohan'_ you know what happens in the sequel, which by the way i have almost reached half rewritting, so far about 10 chapters are done.  
  
**V Son Saiyan** I'm glad your touched but i read over it a number of times it is good writing, you seem to have pure talent keep it up, It was actually inspired me to do a small heart to heart between Videl and Ben. And if you don't i'll send ChiChi and her **frypan of Doom** after you. :P Thank you very much. And how are your *DBZ PLUSHIES* going? And also don't worry no need to cry, as there are two sequels to this and because im such a terrific person *cough cough* i feel a Hercule speech coming on, i'd probally write a few one shots to stick in the middle. I'm even thinking of calling the whol lot Family Ties - The series. What do you think. Also i used your writing, again in this chapter, i hope it's alright.  
  
**Gohan00** thank you for your comment as this being one of the greatest stories you've read, i appreciate it, do you know what stories i fancy, you should check out _The Misadventures of Gohan and Videl_, i have been reading it for monthes now and it is such a good storyline and the authors are fantastic. So if you like this you'll definatly like that.  
  
**Emilou** thank you so much for your review, *blushes* I'm one fo your favourite authors, shucks im embarressed now, awe.  
  
**Tiki111** thank you for your reviews, i adore every single one of you, and since you all keep coming back (God knows why?) must mean that you like what im doing, and to tell the truth if noone reviewed i would've probally finished at chapter one and said 'Author on Hiatus'. Thanks a bunch.  
  
**SSJ5Tigger** now i passed your message onto Hercule and he was just busy raving on about how he's the strongest in the world, and hw you couldn't beat him and everything, but we all know thats wrong, thanks for your review.  
  
**FyreBlazen** i need to ask something cos im confused what do you mean by stop writing in " ", i know that the html tags were appearing but i fixed up that problem, is that what you meant? Please let me know so i can fix it.  
  
**Pan Weasley Ken** I think i made a type O it was Chapter 4 i was too rewrite, which i did, but thank you for saying not to rewrite the chapter.  
  
**Frying Pan of Doom** he he i like that name, and thank you for your reveiw, Wasn't it fun, i absolutly loved it, the best thing i've done and the fact i was allowed to act like an idiot and all that was cool too.  
  
**Simba-Rulz** thank you sooooooooooooo much, i can't thank you enough, it wasn't just your computer but yes the html was showing and now i fixed that problem up. Thank you soooooooo much.  
  
**Great Saiyaman** i admit we had a few discussions in the beggining, but thank you for sticking by me and helping me relalise i was wrong, your great, i hope you enjoy the fic, stay tuned for some more on your character.   
  
And Bulmaspoisonousfood and Myself have written a fic however we havent come up with a title yet, check out the first chapter by going to the following BulmasTwilight Profile   
  
A/N: Remember this fic takes place until Starting Out On a Journey begins, so it's about 4 years.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
**Previously on Walk Me Home**  
  
The following morning Videl was still up, sitting in the living room on Gohan's lap crying, Hercule was supplying him with Coffee and trying to get his daughter to eat food. Sure she hadn't known him for long, but she was upset, she understood what he was going through and didn't want him to die, he had such a lovely future ahead of him. A future that he would never see, because he took his own life to save others the pain he felt.   
  


****

  
  
Gohan rubbed her back soothenly. "It'll be alright you'll see" He said to her. Videl continued to cry. She hadn't cried this much over the death of someone since her mother died. She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry" she sobbed  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For rejecting you" she answered "I shouldn't have hurt your feelings like that"  
  
"Shorty, there's plenty of time for that when your ready, don't beat yourself up over it" Gohan said, "Would Ben want that?"  
  
She wiped away her tears. "NO"  
  
"Cheer up, I know you lost a friend, and it was a horrible way to go, but the pain will go away, you know that"  
  
"But it hurts so much"  
  
"I know, Shorty, I know"Gohan answered reassuringly, This was going to be a long few weeks.  
Videl was up in her room, her head on her pillow. She was thinking, she seemed to be doing it alot now. She enjoyed being by herself and didn't want to pressure her friends. She smiled as she thought of Ben, that award winning smile he had. How he could talk to her, it was like they'd known eachother for years.....but now he's gone.  
  
At that moment the door opened and Madison walked in followed by two smaller boys. She sat on the bed next to her cousin. The boys did too. Videl sat up apon noticing the boys, they were infact Goten and Trunks which meant one thing Gohan was here.  
  
"Hi!! I'm sorry that Ben died, but im still here, i'll love you" Goten said throwing his arms around the girls waist and sitting on her lap. She looked down on him and smiled briefly, but it dissapeared as quickly as it had returned.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright" Trunks said smiling at the teenager. She pulled both the boys closer and hugged them.  
  
"Thank-you" she whispered, _'Such cute kids, caring too, I wish Gohan was up here though'_ she thought.  
  
AS if on cue Gohan opened the door and walked in. Videl's hair was down today, and she had her Pajama's still on. Yes she had taken the Saiyaman Pajama's out of the box she packed them in. Videl looked up at him and patted the bed next to her. He happily sat there, but when he did he pulled her away from the boys and Madison and he sat her on his lap whilst massaging her shoulders and back.  
  
_'Is there anything this boy won't do'_she thought to herself  
  
"Yeah, i won't spar with Vegeta" Gohan said laughing. IT was then he'd just realised something. Vegeta had been talking to him about a bond forming and that it involved talking telepathically, but he just thought he losing it, but now that he noticed it more he himself actually felt it forming.   
  
"Why'd you say that Gohan?"Trunks asked smiling  
  
"Videl just said is there anything i won't do and...she didn't say anything did she?" Gohan asked  
  
The two chibi's and Madison nodded. He just looked thoughtful as he took in this information.They had begun to form their telepathic link. This was amazing. He couldn't believe it. Up until now he would never have guessed it,l but it's true for monthes they had been answering eachothers thoughts, and a pity Videl didn't understand it either.  
  
"Videl your tense," he said as he massaged her lower back now.  
  
"You think, Life hasn't exactly been peaceful now" Videl said dryly, Madison smiled. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh nothing just thinking of a little girl named Videl Satan who said she'd never ever love any other person again, the girl who said if a guy touched her she would break their nsoe and give them something to scream about" Madison giggled as she looked at her watch. "Shoot, Eraser and I are going shopping are you sure you don't wanna come with?" Videl nodded.  
  
"Have fun" Gohan said  
  
"I will, take care of her Gohan" Madison winked as she ran out the door, Videl leaned into him causing him to wrap his arms around her.   
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeh Shorty?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me"  
  
"I never will...not intentionly anyway" she smiled at him, that was the most she could expect from him. From what she'd heard Goku had died more then twice, and ChiChi had recalled her experiances with her, and told her how hard it was. But if ChiChi could cope, then so could she. Gohan looked at her and tightened the embrace he had of her. "I'll always find my way back to you"  
  
"Alright, enough mushy stuff" Trunks said putting his hands on his hips. "Mom said you have to drop us at Capsule Corporation at ten"  
  
Gohan looked down on his watch._'Damn, it's 10:30 Bulma's going to kill me'_ he thought Videl looked up to him and nodded, understanding that he had to go, she stood up.  
  
"Do we have too?" Goten asked  
  
"Afraid so, come on squirts" Gohan sighed looking at the girl who was smiling. She led them onto her balcony. Goten and Trunks immediatly leapt into the air and flew off a bit to give the couple a private moment. Videl hugged him.  
  
"I'll see you tommorow ok Shorty"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not going"   
  
Gohan stared, tommorow was Ben's funeral, and the reporters, police and Ben's living relatives were going to be there and were expecting to talk to Videl. "But Vi?"  
  
"NO!!" she hissed "I can't stand being there and knowing that it's my fault he took his life, please don't make me go"  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground, then at her. He knew there was no way in hell he could change her mind she was just as stubborn as his mother was. He kissed her deeply.  
  
"You Win, im still going to go though, so i'll see you after the reception" Gohan answered, she nodded. "He would've really wanted you there, but it's your decision"  
  
"Thank-you for understanding" she whispered as he too leapt in the air and flew off.  
The following morning in a local church people from all over Satan City came by to wish the grieving family of Ben's their condolences.Among these people were Goten, Trunks and Gohan. ChiChi had dragged Goku into it as had Bulma dragged Vegeta in. Dressed in black they found their seats. Sitting down and hating the enviroment our Saiyan's bared it.  
  
"Gohan where do people go when they die? Do they go to the other world like Dad?" Goten asked  
  
"Yes Goten" Gohan answered  
  
"Oh Cool, i wanna go there when i die" Goten said happily  
  
  
  
20 minutes into the service and The Son's and Briefs looked bored. The priest had just finished talking about how Ben died, when he paused as one of the nuns walked slowly up to him and whispered in his ear. He smiled and then looked towards the audience.  
  
"Sister has just informed me that a friend of Ben's would like to speak, would you please Welcome Miss Videl Satan" the priest said shivering as he said her last name. Gohan's head pricked up apon hearing her name. He nearly fainted when he saw her in a lovely black pair of pants and top.  
  
"Hello, you all may know me as Videl, daughter of the world Champion" she said confidently "But i was a friend to Ben when he needed it"  
  
The church was quiet as she continued.  
  
"I am a friend, but yet it was because of me that he did what he did. I first met Ben when i was called into a Domestic Disturbance, and offered to take him in when both his mother and sister were shot dead, he is like me, finds joy in pain. I took a knife of him which he used to inflict pain on himself. A week ago, that knife slipped out my bag and sliced my arm, that was the last time i saw him, previously before that he had talked to me about what he wanted to do in the future, he wanted to become a martial arts champion, He wanted to meet Saiyaman and Saiyagirl, unfortunatly i wasn't able to fulfill his wish"  
  
By now Gohan looked up at her, she had tears streaming down her face. Her mind trailing back to a conversation she'd had a few days before Ben died.  
  
"Sometimes people seem cheerful, but in reality, their reality is all fake. what souls have we lost for petty reasons, what divides us? sometimes the only answer is phony pride. what they think is against our code becomes wrong, when it's really alright. No matter what it is or how special and priceless it is, i think it's time we realised this, Ben didn't and it cost him his life, don't cry for him, he really didn't want to be in a life full of pain, think happy thoughts, it's what he would've wanted, and ofcourse we'll be together with Ben one day, thank you"  
  
The church clapped even the preists especially Gohan. He thought Videl wasn't coming but she shocked him and turned up with a speech in hand.  
After the reception. Gohan flew Videl home, landing on the balcony she led him into the house and downstairs. He smiled as she handed him a drink.  
  
"I'm really proud you came"  
  
"I kinda am too, i would've hated myself for not showing up" Videl confessed taking a sip of her drink. "And as usual you were right"  
  
Gohan laughed as he placed his hand on hers "I'm here for you, if you need to talk"  
  
"I know, thank you" Videl looked at him and realised what a fool she was to reject him, and yet he understood her reasons for doing so. What more could she want. Time? Yes Time to herself. She looked at a letter posted on the refrigerator. "Hmm, our school camps tommorow"  
  
"I know, mom signed me up, i'd end up beating everyone to death"   
  
This made her smile, the fact her dad was running a Martial arts Camp and all the seniors of Orange Star High had decided to go. Oh what fun it would be and so soon as well. "Gohan, are you doing anything tonight ?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
  
"WHAT!!?" Gohan asked shocked, she glared at him.  
  
"I just don't want to be alone at the moment" she explained, he nodded. Ofcourse he would, he would rather die then see her in pain. "That is unless you have to go home"  
  
"It's alright Shorty, your Dad won't mind will he?"  
  
"No, he and Madison are out at the football match this week remember" Videl said yawning "I'm gonna go to sleep, you coming"  
  
"uh huh" and with that he followed her to her room.  
Meanwhile Jackson had his hands raised infront of him, over an Oracle. His eyes closed and breathed slowed down as a ball of Ki appeared in his hands. Smiling he opened his eyes facing the Oracle.  
  
"Show me my future" Jackson asked  
  
"I'm sorry my Prince" The Oracle replied, "But the future is nothing more thne what you know?"  
  
"I KNOW THAT" Jackson snapped, " Where Will i find my father and Mother?"  
  
"That cannot be disclosed, maybe if you look for your older brother you'd find them,"   
  
"but how do i even know if it's the same here, I know i met bulma who had a son named Trunks who looked exactly like.....No" Jackson answered, just then it suddenly hit him.   
  
**********************   
  
**Lady Lunic:** Now im really sorry this chapter is soooooooo short. I really couldn't think of much to put up with this chapter. What do you think with Jackson? Were you expecting it?Let me know.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Crawling - Linkin Park, More to life (There's gotta be) -Stacie Orrico, Where is the love? - Black Eyed Peas, Going Under -Evenescence.  
  
**Next Chapter:** Exactly what conlclusion did Jackson jump to? How was Videl and Gohan's night? Do we care? Ofcourse. How is the first day of camp going to start? Just exactly what do Goten and Trunks have instore for our favourite couple who have been selected as camp leaders for the juniors? Eraser and Sharpner as decided to come along, how will she cope?   
P.S: I am currently in search of a timeline from the first Dragon Ball Series, known as Dragon Ball if you can help it would be great, i need it for the upcoming sequel. OH here's a sneek peek by the way:  
Pan was flying off away from her home. And it was the middle of the night, her dream still in her mind what did Goku mean.  
  
_'Restore all the positive energy into the Dragon Balls'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt something yank at her bag. She dropped her bag. Gylu popped out, as he did he vanished.  
  
"GYLU" Pan cried   
  
"PAN" Gylu cried vanishing from site.  
  
"But.." Pan whispered as she felt 'someone' push her to the ground. Falling she lost control of her Ki and began dropping. She closed her eyes anticipating for the moment she was hit the ground....... But it never came.  
So hows it look so far, to tell you the truth thats taken from the prologue, hope you like it just a little teaser til i upload the next installment of Family Ties. A friend of mine said that it was an evil cliffy, not as evil as some but evil, she reckons that Bulmaspoisonousfood is going to send that dog after me to kill me after. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
This story takes place just after Buu was defeated.Gohan and Videl are still only friends. Well not only friends now but you get the point.   
  
Enjoy   
  
And Um,** V Son Saiyan** i was referring to the dbz plushies that you *won* in the seventh chapter. LoL. And no your not a dumb blonde, and i would love to see some of your fan art and everything, i'd consider it an honour.  
  
Also **Great Saiyaman** Jackson is your character do as you please im simply borrowing him. And feel free to start the fic your talking about because as i read yours, i could incorporate some of what you refer to in mine.  
  
Out of Curiosity does anybody actually know who they think Jackson might be? Lemme know, cos if you do then im not a very good writer, scratch that i could be a good writer who sucks as cliffy's. That I'd believe.  
  
Oh guess what i dyed my hair today. Half Red, Half Blonde. Not that your interested but i just wanted to let you know.  
  
Also i've nearly finished Starting Out On a Journey rewritting all the chapters and most of it's new, to expand on what's been put into Walk Me Home. I'll upload that when i've finished with this. And um yeah me bored and would like to read reviews, oh and thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Bye.  
  
********************   
  
Videl sighed waking up in her bed, once again Gohan's embrace welcomed her in the morning. Waking up to see him was wonderful, the way his cheeks were, the way his mouth was open, even the drool hanging at the corner of his mouth was cute. And best of all he was hers, she smiled to herself, the only thing wrecking her morning was the fact they had to get up early to go to the camp. How plainfully sucky. Although there was an Upside, Satan City University was invited and was taking part in it.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and smiled at her as she traced her hands up his chest to his nose, she flicked his nose. "Thank you"  
  
"What for?" he asked  
  
"For staying the night" Videl answered before breaking down in tears. Oh How she missed Ben, It seemed like only yesterday she was sitting in the living room having a meal with him. Talking about their problems. She was thankfull at Gohan being by her side.   
  
"Shorty are you alright?" He asked "Maybe you should stay in bed"  
  
"No im going to take my own advice and carry on" Videl said smiling, "Come on we've got camp this week, and i'll finally be able to whip your butt"  
"I'd like to see you try" Gohan answered  
  
"Your on"   
Jackson wiped his forehead. Boy was he nervous. What was he supposed to do, just waltz up in the middle of the day and go hey, you don't me very well apart from the fact your son broke my keyboard, but hey im your son from an alternate timeline. Yeah like she wouldn't freak. But he had to get to get this done. ........... Right after the camp.  
Gohan was in his room packing. Boy was he pissed. He was happy that he had a camp to go to, away from his family. He was pissed at the fact that his mother had revealed that Capsule Corporation was sponsering the trip and funding it and Trunks and Goten were going. He dropped his bag ont he ground in dissapointment.  
  
"Mom you can't be serious" Gohan said  
  
"I am, and you'll take good care of your brother and trunks" ChiChi said handing him some money. "This is to cover your drinks and food until you get there, oh and give Videl a hug for me"  
  
"I will mother, but why Goten and Trunks, please anything but them" Gohan was now pleading, "They'll wreck the whole camp"  
  
"That's enough" ChiChi said "Goten sweetie are you ready?"  
  
"Almost" Gotens voice shouted as he entered the room with a bag on his shoulder."We'll beat Videl in a spar today"  
  
Gohan faced his sibling and smiled slightly. "Now Goten, you better behave, don't bring up death around Videl, Don't mention Cell, Don't say about how much an idiot her father is, Don't tell her anything i've told you about alright"  
  
"Yes Gohan" Goten answered sadly, he loved Videl dearly and wanted to tell her everything but knew Gohan would beat him up if he did. He sighed and happily leapt in the air, kissed his mothers cheek and flew off, this would be an exciting week.  
Meanwhile Videl was still in her room packing, She had sent Gohan home earlier as too pack his things. She too was finishing her bag. _'Screw This, i knew i should've done it last night'_ she thought to herself._'Lets see, um, photo's, bikini's, shorts, shirts, bra's, underwear, shoes, socks'_   
  
"That's gotta be everything" she whispered as her door opened. Hercule walked in. He smiled.  
  
"Are you all packed sweetie?" Hercule asked  
  
"yeah, I'm done" Videl answered picking up her mobile phone. "Gohan'll look after me"  
  
"I know" At that moment he sighed to himself. His little girl was a young woman now, and he had to accept that he wasn't going to be the only man in her life. "I'll be there tommorow anyway"   
  
"Yes Daddy" Videl said reluctantly  
  
"Now no boys are to share your cabin alright"   
  
"Not even Gohan?" she pouted  
  
"Not in the same bed" He said carefully "You must be fully clothed if you do"  
  
"Ofcourse Daddy i wouldn't have it any other way"  
  
  
  
Bulma sipped her coffee slowly as she sighed. She was going to have no children this week and was thrilled for it. Not only that but she and ChiChi were going out as well. And boy were they going to have fun.   
  
Trunks ran into the room with a box of capsules in his hands. "Oh man do i have to go i don't wanna?" Trunks begged   
  
"YES YOU DO BRAT NOW HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF MY BLASTED SITE" Vegeta hollared  
  
"But?"  
  
"GO"  
  
"Yes Dad, Bye Mom Love Ya" and with that Trunks flew off to meet Goten and Gohan at Satan City.   
  
  
It took about 2 hours but eventually our heroes arrived at the camp. Situated near the Mountain Area opposite Satan City but in between Satan City and Central City. Gohan dropped the bags, of him, Goten and Trunks.  
  
"What a sham" Trunks mumbled, "where are all the hot girls?"  
  
"GOHANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" a voice squealed. Turning around Gohan found none other then Eraser. Videl's Best _FEMALE_ friend in the whole wide world. What in the world was she doing at a Martial Arts camp.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Uh Hi Eraser" Gohan whispered  
  
"Where's my Vidy?" Eraser asked as Sharpner appeared walking up to the group, Lime and Marker next to him hand in hand. Jackson following. Only problem with this scene Sharpner was carrying all the bags.   
  
"Where's my Babe" Sharpner asked  
  
"I'm not your babe" a voice snapped and Videl walked up to the group.  
  
Goten and Trunks pounded towards the girl and knocked her on her back, making her drop her bag to the ground. ERaser caught it and had a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Hey Squirts what are you doing here?" Videl asked  
  
"Bulma is sponsering and managed to get Goten and Trunks in as well as some other children from your fathers Dojo" Gohan explained helping her up. She sighed.  
  
"What fun, at least they'll be a match for me" Videl said  
  
"OH NO" Gohan answered, "You'll spar with no one but me"  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"UH VIDEL..."  
  
"YEs Eraser?" Videl asked sweetly looking at the teen holding her bag. She knew very well what was wrong with her friend.  
  
"How are you supposed carry all your stuff in this small bag?" Eraser questioned  
  
"Well Eraser, most normal people know that on a camp you don't bring your whole bedroom" Lime joked  
  
Eraser opened the bag. "Look in here, there's only 3 bra's, 7 pairs of underwear, one bikini set, one pair of boardshorts and your usual outfit, Videl im ashamed" she wa snow trying to pout.  
  
It was at that moment that Goten and Trunks burst out laughing. "YOU....Call....That... Pouting" the duo laughed.  
  
"You look better then Videl does"Trunks said  
  
"Well, fine then Trunks" Videl answered crossing her arms.  
  
"Uh Hello, is anybody gonna help me with these bags?" Sharpner asked, Videl looked up to her boyfriend. Who smiled and went over to Sharpner's side and picked up all the bags with one hand.  
  
"My hero?" Eraser answered flushing in the cheeks. Gohan blushed.  
  
Jackson just stood looking at Trunks. His face had what resembled a small smile.  
  
"WE should go to the hall, from what i heard if you don't pick your room mates and cabins your toast and they pick them for you" Marker said  
  
"True, i just have one thing to say" Videl said speaking up. "I'm sharing with Gohan, Goten and Trunks"  
  
"But Vidy...." Eraser whined as they walked up to the hall.  
"And with that said, i leave you to choose your room mates. I am under orders from the World Champions that there are not to be any boys found in girls room unless they are 17 years of age, and even then carefully reviewed. There are nine beds in each dorm. Choose carefully, dismissed" the announcer said. He was more like the caretaker of the week.  
  
Walking past all the cabins, our favourite heroes finally found one they liked.It was on the second floor and was more like an appartment then a cabin. There was even a balcony. Walking in they gasped. The room was huge. The beds were like Bunks. But just looked like a Queen sized bed on top and on the bottom. Videl flew up to the top bunk and dropped herself on it. She reached for Gohan who dropped their bags on the ground.  
  
"Your up here with me" she said, he smiled before floating up to the bed. Goten and Trunks took the one next to the other wall. Jackson decided to take the one beside them. After all they'd only need one bed.  
  
Eraser and Sharpner had the beds underneath Videl and Gohan and Lime and Marker had the ones underneath Trunks, Goten and Jackson.  
  
Videl leaned back onto her bed, she didn't stay their long because Gohan bent over her and kissed her deeply.   
  
"OH please, we see enough of that at home" Trunks said  
  
Unfortunatly for the young demi saiyan. Gohan didn't care and kissed Videl again, she pushed him away.  
  
"What do you say we take you too for a little sparring match?" Videl suggested  
  
"YAY" Goten squealed  
  
"Don't be such a baby" Trunks complained as Videl looked at Gohan who was now lying with his hands supporting his head.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Do i have too i just want to sleep a little bit if it's alright?" Gohan asked, she nodded and pulled his hand of her waist.  
  
"LAter Wonderboy" she whispered  
  
"Later Shorty"  
  
She jumped off the bed to the ground. "Jackson are you gonna come?"  
  
Jackson nodded and followed the trio out. This would be fun to see how well the young chibi fought. His attention was focused on the child with Goten. This was his older brother. Videl slowed to walk next to Jackson.  
  
"Your a quite one arn't you?" Videl asked, Jackson just looked away. The information in his head too much to handle.  
  
"Don't you talk much?" Videl asked again, Jackson ignored her. '_Sheesh, he's like Vegeta, seems fine sometimes but is an arrogant pig_' she thought  
Gohan was looking up into the roof as the couples below him did their own buisness. He was thinking, not about school or anything, but his and Videl's future, for some unknown reason he was picture what it would be like to marry her, to live with her. He couldn't wait. He understood when she said she wasn't ready, infact he didn't think he was, he just didn't want anybody to snatch her away from him. He couldn't picture his life without her.   
  
He searched for her Ki. He found that she was fighting Goten, and relaxed back on the bed. That was until he remember something. A few hours earlier, Goten and Trunks had been talking about beating her in a spar when they couldn't. It then made sense. They were going to Fuse and go Super Saiyan 3. He leapt of his bed and ran out of the room, the couples on their beds not noticing.   
"Come on Boys, this is too easy" Videl said as the two chibi's smirked at eachother.  
  
"You asked for it" Trunks answered and the two boys hit their poses.  
  
"FUSION HA" the two shouted and a bright light filled the mountain area as both their bodies combined to create one fighter. When the light vanished, Jackson was just watching, none of it was a surprise to him. Videl was however sobbing. For there was Gotenks.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR" she cried, "I only meant that you should go Super Saiyan"  
  
"Well, lets go we got thirty minutes to waste you" Gotenks said as Jackson stood up.  
  
"I'll fight you" he said for a change.  
  
"You a pathetic weakling" Gotenks said  
  
And for the first time Jackson smirked."Bring it on"  
  
"If you really want me to, step back Videl"  
  
Videl did as she was told, she was still a bit freaked, she didn't really remember about the kids being able to fuse. Jackson struck his position as did Gotenks. But Gotenks surprised everyone and went Super Saiyan.  
  
"So your going to play rough you wretchard brat," Jackson answered pushed his hands towards his waist where a sword was. The sword had a rather blunt side of the sword on the front and the sharp edge on the back. However was still curved like all Katana's are. He thrust it towards Gotenks.  
  
THey dodged it. "Hey thats not fair we don't have a weapon"  
  
"Should've thought of that earlier" Jackson answered as he pulled the sword towards him and concentrated his energy. Gotenks was taking this distraction to their advantage.  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA" Gotenks shouted throwing the Ki blast towards Jackson. He blinked a few times. He had heard about this attack, but never seen it. AS a last resort he dropped his hands to his side and was engulfed in a series of golden flames. His hair was now not blue but rather yellow, and it was spiked up higher, his eyes were now turqouise. If possible Videl backed away. HE'd become a super saiyan. And to her that wasn't possible.  
  
It was at this moment that Gohan landed on the ground.He faced Gotenks.  
  
"Goten Trunks i want you to split at this moment" Gohan ordered.  
  
"But look at...Ja.." Gotenks said shocked  
  
"NO" Gohan answered  
  
"But Gohan look" Videl said pointing to Jackson. This time he looked. And he too went into a state of shock.  
  
Jackson did the only he knew how to do, he flung his hand behind his head and did his over version of the Son Grin.  
  
"Y-Y-Your a super saiyan" Gohan said   
  
Jackson powered down and turned away he walked off.  
Eraser, Marker, Lime, Videl and Sharpner sweatdropped as Trunks, Goten, Jackson and Gohan cleared the table of food in a matter of seconds. The onlookers not even having a chance to reach the food. All except Videl, Gohan would always reach in and pull a bowl full of food in for her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Whoa, didn't you eat before you left?" Sharpner asked  
  
"Uh huh" Goten replied drooling over the plate the teenager had infront of him. "Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"YES I AM" Sharpner teased picking up the sausage and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Sharpie" Gohan answered as he watched Videl eat slowly. She was thinking about something and he could tell, he muzzled her quickly. "What's wrong? you look worried"  
  
"I..don't know....it's just that....i..." she stuttered  
  
"We'll talk tonight, they're choosing leaders for the groups tommorow, tonight, so we have a camepfire and stories then bed"   
  
"Oh joy" she whispered  
  
"Come on Videl, it'll be more fun then that" Lime said  
  
"Easy for you, your just a photographer and are here for the year book" Videl sighed. This was going to be a hell off a night.  
  
"YUM.YU......OUCH" Sharpner moaned as Goten kicked him in the legs.  
  
"I warned you" Gohan answered  
  
"Serves you right" Marker said in agreement.  
That night after the campfire. Eraser, Videl and Lime went into the bathroom. Each with a towel over their shoulder and some soap, clothes, and some wax for their legs. They walked in and went into their own cubicles and pulled the curtains across.  
  
"So Vi, how about you and Gohan?" Eraser asked in a sly tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl choked  
  
"How far have you gone?" Lime asked  
  
"None of your buisness guys that's between me and Gohan" Videl said feeling her cheeks she knew she was blushing.  
  
"So you have slept with him" Eraser piped up.  
  
"No" Videl said  
  
"Yeah, right we're not that dumb, so is he good?" Lime asked as she began to wash her hair. IT was at that moment that Videl screamed.  
  
"ERASER!!!" Videl screamed covering her body.  
  
"What's wrong with you Videl your wearing a bikini" Eraser said  
  
"wHat's going on?" Lime asked as the two went quite. IT was then Lime's turn to scream, and that she did.  
  
"OH GUYSSSS!!!!" Lime screamed as the two appeared in her shower. "Pass me soap please?"  
  
"Sure" Eraser answered "Now we can actually talk better, so is he good?"  
  
Videl blushed. "I'm don't want to answer that"  
  
"Oh come on" Lime begged  
  
"He is" Videl mumbled  
  
"Oh we knew it" Lime and Eraser hinted, "How many times?"  
  
"OH" Videl said picking up her towel and wrapping it around her waist. "It's none of your buisness, i don't go round asking you personel questions"  
  
"But Vi it's what Girls too" Eraser complained  
  
"Do you think you can honestly tell me that the guys arn't discussing the same thing?" Lime asked  
  
"Yes, they've got kids with them" Videl said  
Gohan smiled as Goten and Trunks exited the showers. "You go to our cabin and go to sleep i'll be there soon, if you get scared just raise your ki"   
  
Goten and Trunks nodded before leaving. Gohan got into the shower. He pulled the curtain behind him.  
  
"So Gohan?" Marker's voice came through over the walls as they all looked around. The shower blocks were tall but not tall enough that our favourite people couldn't see over.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan answered innocently  
  
"Have you gotten her in the bag yet?" Marker asked  
  
"In the bag? Huh?" The demi saiyan answered confused.  
  
"You know, slept with Videl, your friendly enough" Marker answered  
  
Gohan blushed. "I'm not going to tell you"  
  
"So you have?" Sharpner piped up from his spot at the far end corner.  
  
"I'm not answering that question, it's our buisness what we get up to in our spare time" Gohan said smartly  
  
"So how is she?" Sharpner asked  
  
"I heard she's alright" Marker answered  
  
"How would you know? She was a virgin" Gohan answered  
  
"Ah" Marker answered  
  
"OH Shit" Gohan answered realising what he'd just said  
  
"So how is she?" Marker repeated his brothers question.  
  
"Yeah" Sharpner answered  
  
"Look i don't know about you but i wouldn't want my private life known" Gohan answered  
  
"Well here's mine, me and Eraser had sex last night" Sharpner said as Gohan covered hisf ace.  
  
"I DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT" Gohan shouted walking out and grabbing his towel, he exited the bathroom block.  
When he walked out he was shocked to find Videl leaning on the wall.She smiled at him before getting close enough to him so he could wrap his arm around her waist. He hadn't put a shirt on yet and was awefully warm.  
  
"I see they did to you, what Eraser and Lime did to me?" Videl asked  
  
"Yeah, i guess so" he answered pulling her close. "I've gotta check on Goten and Trunks and then we'll go talk alright"  
  
She nodded as they reached their cabin and walked up the stairs into the room. Walking into the room. Gohan and Videl found Goten and Trunks on their beds.   
  
"What are you squrits up too?" Gohan asked  
  
"Nothing, can you tell us a story?" Goten asked as both Videl and Goten floated in the air. near the bed, before sitting on Jacksons bed. Videl smiled as she felt Gohan pull her close he rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Which one do you want to hear?" Videl asked  
  
"How about you make one up?" Goten piped up  
  
"Is that alright with you Trunks?" Videl asked.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later   
  
"And they never had to eat Bulma's cooking again" Gohan finished. He looked down at the two chibi's. They were happily sleeping. Videl was smiling.  
  
'_Boy, he is good with kids_' Videl thought to herself as he smiled at her. The two smirked at eachother before jumping off the bed they were on, onto their own bed. Videl lied down and Gohan kissed her deeply.  
  
"I love you so much Shorty" Gohan whispered.  
  
This was how Eraser and Lime found the two. They entered the room but two were too caught up in their passionate kiss to notice anything. Eraser cleared her throat.  
  
Both stopped and jumped 3 feet apart.Lime smirked. "Oh don't mind us"  
  
"How long were you..." Videl started  
  
"Long enough, if you two wanted time alone you only needed to ask" Eraser answered  
The following morning, the entire camp was covered by 6. And this wasn't to the approval of a certain Miss Satan, Lime or Eraser who all claimed that '_they needed beauty sleep_'. They were all awoke by a horn that sounded at the crack of dawn they then had half an hour to have a shower and everything before their morning run.  
  
It wasn't until at least four hours later that Gohan and Videl were standing near the hall. They had lines of people both children and teenagers who were eager to fight.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU CAN GO HOME!!!" Videl shouted, amazingly enough everyone shut up."THANK YOU"   
  
Videl sighed to herself. This was going to be a difficult week. She couldn't wait to get home, she promised herself that she would do something she didn't want to when she got home. And she knew she'd regret it.  
-------------------  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Okay so what did you think? Have you guessed much about Jackson yet? I hope it's alright what I'm doing with your character _Great Saiyaman_, even if it isn't you'd let me do it cos you looovvvvveeee me LOL.Nah thanks for everything with him.  
  
Guess what im studying Greek Theatre in Drama and you should really check out the playwright _Antigone_' (pronounced An-ti-g-a-ne). It's way cool. So Check it out.   
  
**Soundtrack:** Numb - Linkin PArk, Someday -Nickelback, Bang This -J Wess Project, Boys (NERD REMIX) - Britney Spears.  
  
**Next Chapter:**Gohan and Videl never actually got to talk, what exactly is on both of their minds? WHy won't their friends leave them alone? What pranks does Trunks and Goten have in mind? How on EArth does Jackson transform to a Super Saiyan? Exactly what does the mini tornament turn out to be like? Trunks meets a friend of his by the name of Paris, and also her older sister London, why does this young Saiyan prince try to avoid this girl all the time? Too many questions and not enough time, Stay Tuned for the Next Episode of Walk Me Home Stay Tuned and Find Out   
  
Oj i've also uploaded a few fics today too. There's Daddy's Girl and The Origins of Pans Bandana (which states the painfully obvious), Check them out if you like I'd like to get your thoughts. 


	12. Chapter 12

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
I was going to say somefin but i forgot, oh thats right. I've noticed now that im gradually slipping more idea's into this, that Startin Out On A Journey will be alot different then the previous one, The day that Walk Me Home concludes I'll post the first chapter to SOOAJ. But don't worry thats not for at least two monthes.  
  
Oh it's Halloween in two weeks, and I'm going to do a special Halloween Treat for guys, DBZ style ofcourse.  
  
Oh and then in 6 weeks it's my Birthday, *puts on a kiddy voice* I'd like a furby, Mirai Trunks, Linkin Park's Meteora, Tickets to the Big Day Out. (LOL I DON'T WANT MUCH DO I). So yeah, i'll have special posts on those events and im also considering writing up a christmas special. Not only for this but also for another fic yet to be uploaded entitled The Family Affairs Series. It is a Sailor Moon Fic, much like this, except mostly one shots. Check it out. Stories included are _Sailor Moon Untitled_ and _Promise of the Heart_.   
  
BYE.  
  
Oh also, as you may have noticed, when it comes to my romance fics i don't really have a storyline, it's just a slab of writing here and there. Just to entertain.  
  
**Bulmaspoisonousfood:**OHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO the Rubber Ducky, please don't hurt me Mr Ducky. LOL thanks for your review. And i would like to clarify something with everyone.   
  
I know that people think that Bra and Goten are a perfect match, Trunks and Pan are and sorry but they're not my thing. And i would like to explain why? But at the risk of getting my head bit off i won't  
  
Also the next update will be in two weeks because i've got to go over a friends place and everything cos her moms out of the state, but when i do update i'll have two-three chapters to make up for it.   
  
This was meant to be uploaded last week but Ff.net had too much traffic and wouldn't let me upload  
  
********************   
  
"OK KIDS, IT'S ALRIGHT YOU'LL ALL KNOW HOW TO FIGHT LIKE THAT SOON ENOUGH" Videl said over the top of them. All the kids faced her and sat down, they would've all had to be aged between 6 and 10.And thank god their were only 20 students in the group. The senior students from Orange State High had been divided into team leaders to teach the younger kids some Martial Arts, for Videl's luck she had Goten on her team. She smiled down at the boy who stood with the goofy smile his brother and father always had on.  
  
A young boy was next to him sitting on the ground. He looked up at Videl. He smirked.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" the child asked.   
  
"Not that it's any of your buisness but yes i do" Videl answered, "It just so happens that young Goten is my boyfriends little brother"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" all the children said in unison  
  
"Miss Satan" a young girl piped up. She had short brown hair in two small pigtails. She had a soft but strong complexion, and looked to be about 7, the same age as Goten. Videl smiled.  
  
"Yes..." Videl answered  
  
The child looked up at her. She had brown eyes to match her hair."My names Paris" Paris answered "And i was wondering when we start fighting?"  
  
"Well Paris first of all we need to find where everyone is at, and then we'll divide into teams and go and practice with another team, and then when were ready we'll have a mini tornament" Videl explained as Goten looked up at her. "OK so who's studied Martial arts?"  
  
Everybody raised their hands in the air. She nodded as they all tried to get their hands higher then anyone else in the hopes that they would get chosen for any tasks set by the Sensei.  
  
"Good, how many of you have studied it for more then a year?"  
  
Six children dropped their hands.   
  
"Would you please form a group over here?" Videl asked pointing next to her. "Now 2 years or more?"  
  
Eight hands dropped. Goten still had his hand up and was getting rather bored.  
  
"Go to different corners of the ampu-theatre" Videl instructed leading each group to each. "Now 3 years or more?"  
  
One person dropped their hand and was sent to the corner.  
  
"Okay 4-5 years?"  
  
Four students dropped their hands and joined a group. This left Paris and Goten alone.   
  
"Can i drop my hand now?" Goten begged  
  
"Ofcourse Goten" Videl instructed.  
  
Videl walked around to each group and pulled out a pen and drew a different colored dot for each group. "Remember which group your in, now follow me we'll go see how another group is doing and we'll challange them to a few spars"  
  
"YAY!!!!"  
Eraser sat on the ground wailing. "IIIIIIII BROKE A NAILLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!" she wailed holding her hand close. Sharpner was bent over her to help her up, but she pulled her hand away.  
  
"AHHHHHH I just got that hand a manicureeeeeeeeee" she cried.  
  
'_A babe, but a total wimp_' Sharpner thought  
  
"A bit like looking in a mirror isn't it?" Trunks piped up from the group.  
  
Sharpner sweat dropped. "Smart arse"  
Angela however was a different story. She was only on this trip because she would get time with Gohan. And time she got, she was his team-mate. She was close to him when he pulled away.  
  
"So yeah, now that that's done we'll go find another group to go spar" Gohan instructed  
  
"But Gohan lets just let them be, and we'll start catching up on lost time" Angela said as she pulled him close and began to unbutton his top. Gohan cringed and moved away he began to walk off.  
  
"Come on Kids follow me" Gohan said, Angela stood with a pout on her face.  
  
'_You will be mine Gohan_' Angela thought, '_Even if i have to kill Videl_'  
Marker and Jackson had no problem with their kids. Their problem was with Lime who wouldn't stop taking pictures. Jackson raised his hand, in a few seconds the camera exploded.  
  
'_I gotta thank Piccolo for teaching me that_' Jackson thought  
  
Three Hours later  
  
Videl walked into the cabin in which she shared with her friends and threw herself onto her bed. Gohan sat on the opposite side. Goten and Trunks had run off to play with some friends. Eraser was in the nurses office complaining about her broken nail, she dragged sharpner with her. Jackson was off medatating before dinner, and Marker and Lime had vanished from the watchful eyes of their friends. So at this very moment, Gohan and Videl were alone.   
  
"We can talk now" Gohan offered, she sighed and faced him.  
  
"I'm just thinking that's all" Videl answered  
  
"About Jackson?"  
  
"A little, it just blows my mind, i though only Saiyan's could go Super Saiyan, but then yesterday he goes ahead and does it"  
  
"I know, but it's impossible, Vegeta said that my Dad and him were the only surviving Saiyan's. And by the looks of things I'd say he's a falf Saiyan"  
  
Videl moved closer to him and he pulled her close.  
  
"Don't stress over it Shorty" Gohan said soothingly  
  
"I'm not, you wanna know what I'm also thinking about?" Videl smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"US?"  
  
"US?"  
  
"Yeh, about where we're gonna be in ten years time?"  
  
Gohan smiled."Probally have about one child, just to get on the nerves of mom who wants 12 grandbabies, and they'll be so into fighting they won't wanna study, and me and you will probally be on our death beds"  
  
"In ten years time?"  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me" Gohan answered sitting up, he reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"The school wants me to write an article for the year book about this camp, you gonna help me?"  
  
"I don't see why not"  
The following days was not as eventful as they could've been. Infact things were quietning down a lot since the start of the camp. Only thing bothering Gohan was the fact that he knew Goten and Trunks were planning on doing something and the anticipation killing him.   
  
Everyone was asked to meet at the recreation centre for an announcement. So here everyone was. Guys in board shorts and shirt, some without their shirts on. Girl were in their swimmers, these ranged from one peice, to two peice to a bikini. And most girls were wearing board shorts too.  
  
A woman walked into the crowd and held a microphone to her mouth.  
  
"Hello, can you all here me, thats great. Okay now you know we leave first thing in the morning tommorow right?" the woman asked  
  
"YES" the whole crowd moaned, they didn't want to be reminded of going home.  
  
"Good, and we also have the annual Talent Show tonight, to sign please fill out the forms that i have up here, also after the Talent Show, we'll watch a selection of movies, and go to bed in the early hours of the morning. We'll meet you back here at 6" the lady said and walked off.  
  
Marker faced Videl. "So Vi, are you gonna go into it?"  
  
"I don't know" Videl said  
  
"Come on, i'll do it with you" Marker said as Videl lightened up a bit.  
  
"NO" she said, "I wanna do it on my own"  
  
Gohan beamed, she was going to sing, he hadn't heard her sing often, but she had a lovely voice. '_Good going Shorty_' he thought  
  
She smiled. _'Thanks_'  
  
Marker faced Jackson and Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, me, you, Jackson and Sharpner play a song, they have all the equipment here, come on" Marker said  
  
"Uh who's singing?" gohan asked as Sharpner looked at him with a smirk. "OH NO"  
  
"Oh Yes" Sharpner answered as he finished filling out the form, he ran off to the teacher in charge and handed her the slip. She smiled at him.  
  
"Instruments are upstairs, you may bring them down now, to practise if you like"   
The boys were practising and Videl was in her room rumaging through some cds that her and the girls bought.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked panicing  
  
"Vi don't panic" Eraser said before turning to Lime "You need to get lots of pictures"  
  
"Oh don't worry" Lime answered pulling out a video camera. "I'll get it all on footage"  
  
"BE sure to give a copy to my mom won't you" Trunks said as he and Goten walked into the room.  
  
Goten squealed. "Yeh my mommy too"  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Videl shouted, "TRUNKS"  
  
"Uh yeh Videl?" both chibi's asked innocently facing her.  
  
"WHERE ARE MY BRA'S AND UNDERWEAR?"  
  
"Um..." Trunks said as Videl brought her hand to her head. She clenched her fists."It was all Goten's fault"  
  
"If you don't get them now, i will snap you in half, Saiyan or No Saiyan and i will also tell ChiChi to stop feeding you, and i'll hang you from the telephone poles in girly clothes for everyone to see" Videl threatened  
  
"But Videl their outside, everyone can see them, and they all see us if we get them down." Goten piped up.  
"Geez Trunks i told you it wasn't a good idea" Goten said from his position up the telephone pole. Videl wasn't joking she attached both of them to it and left them there.  
  
"Women, who needs em" trunks answered  
  
  
  
That night in their cabin everyone decided to camp out on the floor. Surrounded in blankets, pillows etc. They were talking. Goten and Trunks were asleep and Videl was currently caught in the warm embrace of her boyfriend. Eraser smiled at her friend.  
  
"There's only 3 monthes left of school after this" Eraser pointed out  
  
"Then we're out in the big wide world" Sharpner answered  
  
"we better all be going to the same college" Lime said threateningly, Marker laughed.  
  
"Well, i think we'll all have to arrange it so that Videl catches the Bouquet at our wedding" Marker pointed out  
  
Lime nodded. "Vi can come with me for a second to the bathroom?"  
  
"Uh sure" Videl got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Gohan stared as they left. "What's with that?"  
  
"Um, Videl recieved a postcard from her father, the other day" Eraser explained, "I can't tell you no more then that"  
  
"ERASER!!!" Gohan said, he knew she was lying, she was a good lier when she wanted to be.  
  
She waved her hands infront of her. "I can't tell you, but if you guess i can't stop that"  
  
Sharpner smirked. He even had a hard time getting it out of Videl. "She wouldn't even tell me"   
  
Gohan opened his mouth in disbelief.  
  
Videl and Lime entered the room a few minutes later, Videl was wiping her face. Tears evident she had been crying. When she sat down she didn't take her place in Gohan's arms. Gohan looked at her. She looked away. He looked at Lime who just shrugged what had gotten into his girlfriends head?  
The following morning Goten and Trunks had their bags on their backs, they were talking to Paris and London.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye" Paris whispered  
  
"Yeh" Goten blushed  
  
"Don't worry, i'll see you next week Paris" Trunks said, "After all, how grandkid crazy Goten's mom is, no doubt mine will be too"  
  
This made the girls smile. London gave each of the boys a hug. Paris hugged Trunks and then gave Goten a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you later Goten, Bye Trunks" Paris answered and the two got onto the bus. Goten sighed. He felt weird inside, why was he feeling like he had butterfly's in his stomache, oh that's right he hasn't eaten yet.  
Meanwhile Videl and Marker were talking to one of the organisers of the camp. She had short black hair tied in a ponytail. For a change Videl too had her hair up in a ponytail, with two bangs by her cheeks. She had a pair of jeans on and a baggy shirt.   
  
"I wanted to thank you personally Miss Satan, we have a lot of children who are coming next year because they feel more confident in the Martial Arts, and they also did something for you too" the woman said handing over a card. Videl smiled.  
  
"Thank-you" she whispered holding the card.   
  
The front was decorated in red glitter ink, and said VIDEL in big letters. It was surrounded by rainbow swirls. Opening it up there were at least one hundred well wishes etc. There were a few which caught her eye's.   
  
"Listen to this" Videl said as Marker looked at it."Dear Videl, thank -you for helping me out, i now know martial arts and will sign up at Satan City's Dojo, i hope to see you there soon. Love Miranda"  
  
"They adore you and your father" the woman answered  
  
"COME ON VIDY" a voice called. It was Eraser from the bus.  
  
"I gotta go, thanks for letting us come" Videl said  
  
"Thanks" Marker answered and followed Videl onto the bus.  
On the ride home she pulled out the card and read over the messages she saw one in black ink, and it looked fresh she read it to herself.  
  
_'Dear Videl, don't worry about me im fine now, I'm with my mom and sister, thank you for taking care of me, remember to always be there for Gohan he will be there for you. Love Ben'_  
  
She did a double take on the message, looking at it again, it wasn't there. But she knew she saw it, what was going on? Maybe her mind was just playing up on her. She closed the card and put it in her bag, her mind still trailing over what Lime had said last night. And one thing crossed her mind.  
  
She was Right.  
  
_____________________________   
  
**Lady Lunic:** What'd you think? I personally don't like it, im just running out of idea's, yet again, but i got some good idea's for nearing the end.   
  
Im actually adding a lot of extra stuff in this so there be a whole new revamped version to accomadate changes into the sequel.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Strong Enough - Stacie Orrico, Obsession (I love you) - Amiel, Angel - Amanda Perez, Where is the love? -Black eyed Pea's, Shaddup -Black eyed peas.  
  
**Next Chapter:**The camp is over, what does Videl do when she gets home, heads over to Capsule Corporation ofcourse.Jackson also takes a visit to Capsule Corporation and bumps into Miss Videl?Exactly what did Lime talk to Videl about? Our favourite guys head back to Orange Star High where a memorial to Ben has been made, Videl recieves a visit from Ben's older brother how does she explain to him that his sibling is dead? The end of the year is near, now it's time to sign up for Year Book Commity OR Formal Organisation, what do our heroes do? 


	13. Chapter 13

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
********************   
  
Videl was on the doorstep to Capsule Corporation and was waiting for someone answer. Luckily it was Bulma. Not who she wanted to see, but she was closer.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, how was the camp?" Bulma asked "Trunks tells me you hung him up on a telephone pole"  
  
Videl blushed.   
  
"It's alright, probably deserved it to the brat" Bulma said  
  
"Whoa your starting to sound like your husband" Videl said smiling as she followed Bulma into the kitchen. She sat down.  
  
"I also spoke to Gohan"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"OH?" Bulma repeated "Is there something your not telling me? From the way Gohan was speaking, it had something to do with a girl named Lime"  
  
"It's nothing really,Lime just made me come to my senses,"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me" Videl said  
  
"What did she say to you?" Bulmas asked now concerned about the teen. "Gohan looked really upset earlier, kinda like his heart had been torn out"  
  
It was then at that moment that there was a knock on the door. Bulma answered it and walked in a few minutes later with Jackson following. Videl's jaw dropped.   
  
"what are you doing here?" Videl asked  
  
"I came to see my family" Jackson said  
  
Bulma smirked. "Look kid it's sweet but i think you got the wrong idea"  
  
"Mom, it's me, From the Alternate Timeline, you know Mirai Trunks" Jackson said   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dad's a Saiyan, my brother Trunk's can fuse with Goten who is Goku's son, I'm your youngest child" Jackson answered  
  
This time both girl's jaws dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
Gohan threw himself onto his bed. His mind still trailing over the previous night. Videl had talked to Lime and then stopped being herself around him, she didn't kiss him or anything and he was worried.  
  
'_Of Videl what's wrong with you'_ Gohan thought as Goten ran into the room. He had hold of Gohan's glasses.   
  
"Mommy said your glassess arrived" Goten squealed  
  
"Yes Goten" Gohan answered taking the glasses from his sibling. He smiled and put them on, then looked in the mirror. _'Man i look like a dork'_ he thought  
  
"Big Brother, why didn't Videl sit with us on the bus ride back?" Goten asked sitting on the bed beside him.  
  
"I don't know Goten, i don't know"  
After Videl got over the shock she got up and walked further into the Capsule Corporation house in search of Vegeta. She dropped her Ki so he wouldn't know she here, and began to feel for him.  
  
_'Hmm i wonder where he is?'_ she thought as she looked around she found the door to the Gravity Room. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and found it was Vegeta.  
  
And she did what she promised herself, she wrapped her arm's around Vegeta's neck and hugged him.  
  
"What's up with you WOMAN" he hissed  
  
"You have no idea how traumatic some of that camp was" Videl said  
  
"Yeh, Yeh get off me" Vegeta snapped, she did as she was told."Why arn't you with Kakerots Brat?"  
The following morning Videl was sitting in the kitchen of the son household. She was sipping her coffee as Goten came bouncing into the room. She smiled at the child.  
  
"gohan'll be out soon he has to have a shower" Goten said  
  
"That's good" Chichi said "He's been upset since he got back, i don't know what about though"  
  
"He's alright thought isn't he?" Videl asked curiously  
  
"Yeh" ChiChi answered "He still eats as much, and i havent seen you two talking about the formal, you are going i hope"  
  
"I don't know, depends on who asks me" videl said   
  
"Oh im gonna have grand children"  
  
"Mom lay off" a voice moaned from the hallway as Gohan walked into the kitchen with a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt on. "Videl?"  
  
"Hey Gohan" Videl said sweetly as Gohan grabbed his back and flung it over his bag."How are you this morning?"   
  
"I'm alright Shorty" Gohan teased as he kissed his mother's cheek. "BYE"  
  
"Bye Kids, and remember i want a GRANDBABY!!!" she said exaggerating the '_GRANDBABY_' part.  
Sitting on assembly was pretty boring. It was a regular basis thing with Orange Star High School. Today was a lot more emotional. Especially for one young Miss Satan.  
  
"And so today we will place a plaque in the ground, near our flag, and it is a form of respect that we have for Ben Ceres" The principal answered  
  
Videl was trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  
  
Gohan leant over. "It'll be alright" he whispered  
  
She nodded, but she was still upset._'Oh Ben, i wish you were here with me, why did you have to go?_' she thought  
  
"Babe are you ok?" Sharpner asked leaning over  
  
"Yeh" Videl answered and for once she didn't hit him in the head.  
  
Sharpner began to whisper to Gohan. "Dude, i think she's sick, she didn't hit me"  
  
"I do to" Gohan answered  
  
'I'm so sick and tired of being fussed over, i'll smack them both in the head' she thought  
  
Gohan looked at her weirdly. He decided on that moment he would take her to somewhere special and they would talk. She'd been avoiding him all day and he wanted to know why.  
Landing on the edge of a lake, surrounded in rainforest. It took all of Gohan's courage to stand up against her argument and bring her here. She was stubborn. She was just like his mother too.  
  
She sat down and took her shoes off before putting her feet in the water.  
  
"Shorty, please tell me what's wrong?" Gohan asked sitting next to her.  
  
She looked away.  
  
"Come on"  
  
"NO"  
  
"FOR DENDE'S SAKE WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG" Gohan snapped. Videl looked up at him scared. He'd never yelled at her before, and it scared her.  
  
She just turned away again.  
  
"VIDEL LET ME KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE BECAUSE IM SUFFERING AND I DON'T KNOW WHY"  
  
This was the last straw, she broke down in tears and cried.  
  
"Oh Shorty, I'm sorry, really i am" Gohan answered apologetically as he embraced her. She was crying into his chest. He began to rub her back smoothely.  
  
"Your too good for me" Videl sobbed "I don't deserve you"  
  
He looked at her blankly. "What brought this all around?"  
  
"Lime" Videl answered, "She was right, i don't deserve you because i rejected your proposal"  
  
"I thought i told you it was all fine" Gohan answered  
  
"I still feel really bad"  
  
"Shorty, look we're not ready yet, i understand that, maybe in a few years time we will be"   
  
He bent down and kissed her, and wiped her tears away.   
  
"No more crying ok"  
  
"Uh huh" she answered as she cried even harder. He was too good to be true.  
Bulma stood in her kitchen again, with a look of plain shock on her face. Standing before her was Jackson.  
  
"But...how...why?" Bulma asked  
  
"Well, I can't tell you much, incase i disrupt the timeline"Jackson answered smiling "I need to ask a favor?"  
  
"Sure" Bulma handed him a coffee.  
  
"I was wondering if i could stay here and protect you" Jackson said sipping his coffee.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In my time, you died shortly after i was born" Jackson explained running his hand through his hair. "I travelled back to just before you died and my being there created a hole in time and i can only fix it by going way back into the past"  
  
"Whoa" Bulma answered "So your my son huh?"   
  
"MOM are you listening to me?" Jackson said waving his hands in front of her.  
  
"MY you are handsome, you say your my youngest son, how many kids did i have?"  
  
"I can't tell you"   
  
"Am i a grandma yet?" Stars had now appeared in Bulma's eyes.  
  
"For Dende's sake Woman what are you bloody up to now?" Vegeta said as his eyes narrowed on Jackson. _'I feel something strange about this brat_' Vegeta thought as he walked over to the fridge opened it up and pulled out a milk carton before drinking the carton til empty. He looked over at Jackson again."Brat, You and Me and the Gravity Room"  
  
Jackson stared at the man, before running his hand through his hair.  
  
"NOW BRAT!!!" Vegeta hollared and Jackson jumped, he did as he was asked. Wait a minute asked, NO Told to do. Bulma sighed.   
  
_'They're both idiots_' Bulma thought  
  
Vegeta faced her.**Wretchard Woman i heard that** he said through their bond  
  
**Bite me** Bulma answered  
  
**Maybe Later, i got a weakling to beat, i want dinner when im finished**  
  
"Yes oh mighty Vegeta" Bulma said sarcastically as he left the room.  
  
  
  
Gohan was standing on the balcony to Videl's room. The talk at the lake went quiete well.  
  
She was leaning on the balcony and smiling up at him."I really don't deserve you your too good for me" Videl said  
  
"I don't know what i do to deserve you either" Gohan said smiling  
  
"Don't copy me" Videl said as she pulled herself into him.  
  
"I'm not" Gohan answered "Your stubborn, beautiful, loud and just like me mother i honestly don't know what i do to deserve you"  
  
He laughed as she glared at him.  
  
"But i love you more and more each day and i don't know what i'd do without you"  
  
"Oh Gohan that's so sweet" Videl answered as he bent down and kissed her deeply. "You better not say that to other girls"  
  
"Nope" he said "Not even my mom"  
  
She laughed "Speaking of which you better get going wonderboy, she'll kill me if you don't study"  
  
"Your right, night Shorty"  
  
"Goodnight" she answered as he flew off. When he was out of sight. She walked into her room and pulled out a diary of hers and began to hum to herself.  
  
After a few minutes the phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello this is Sam Ceres i was wondering if Miss Videl Satan was there?" the voice came through  
  
"This is she? How may i help you"  
  
"Um im Ben's older brother Sam, i was told that you were the last one who's seen him"  
  
Videl choked. "...."  
  
"You have haven't you?"  
  
"Yes.." Videl said sobbing "He's dead"  
  


========================================================

  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Thanks to Great Saiyaman for an idea to have Jackson fight one of the Saiyans. I thought it might as well be his dad. Also **Great Saiyaman** can you let me know what your idea for a fic with Jackson is cos i got an idea and i don't wanna take yours.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Crawling - Linkin Park, Dreams - Alysha, The Extra Mile - Laura Pausini, Flying Without Wings - Westlife, Points of Authority - Linkin Park, Beautiful People - Marylin Manson.  
  
**Next Chapter:**How does Sam react after hearing his little brother is dead?How does Jackson's Spar with Vegeta go? Formal fuss, what dress to wear, what to use on your face, should you get your body done up, Eraser has plans for both Videl and Lime, how do they get out of it? Hercule and Gohan finally have the '_TALK_', exactly what talk are we talking about?  
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out on the next episode of Walk Me Home. 


	14. Chapter 14

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry **Bulmaspoisonousfood** Don't seen the ducky after me again he soaked me last time.  
  
OH this chapter is rated PG=13 for language (I don't know why when you hear worse words at schools and public places) but i would like to say that words used in this chapter are only used to emphasise the meaning.   
  
Also there is some serious OOC for Videl Satan in this chapter, you'll see what i mean.  
  
But i told you i'd have a few chapters out to make up for it. My birthday's soon what are you gonna get me huh? LOL:P. Nothing that's what i want, actually no, reviews would be nice. **Hint Hint**  
  
-Stage with microphones-  
  


_Lady Lunic_:I would like to welcome you all to Walk Me Home Chapter 14, i usually come up with titles for each of my chapters but i can't......  
  
_ChiChi_:What she means to say is that you all better review or else *sobs* i won't get any grandbabies.  
  
_Lady Lunic_: That's right i control what happens  
  
**Bangs Lunic over the head with her fry pan**   
  
_Lady Lunic:_Ouch that really hurt *mumbles* woman  
  
**ChiChi hits her again**  
  
_ChiChi_: Serves you right  
  
_Lady Lunic_: Maybe i'll just shut up  
  
_ChiChi_:I think it's best  
  
_Lady Lunic_:Uh.....on with the show  
  
******************** 

  
  
Vegeta smirked at the boy. He knew very well who he was. But he wasn't going to slip. He thrust his hands to his sides andwent super.   
  
"Oh real good, go Super Saiyan before you even check out my Ki" Jackson answered, "Well i guess i can play at that game too"   
  
And with that Jackson too went Super Saiyan.   
  
Vegeta laughed. "Well very good, after all you are my son"   
  
"So you know now huh?" Jackson asked   
  
"Well, brat your Ki gave it away, you have the significant Ki of a prince it's hard to miss" Vegeta said smirking "Lets go"   
There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Videl was now sobbing.   
  
"NO" Sam said   
  
"I'm so sorry" Videl cried   
  
"I didn't want to believe it" Sam said "It was in the paper and i just didn't want to believe it, may i come over and see you please?"   
  
"Y-Yes" Videl managed to choke out.   
Gohan sat in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had many things on his mind. One of those was the Formal. He hadn't asked Videl yet, but he wasn't quite sure either. She was going through a really hard time.  
  
He sat on his bed and looked out the window.He saw Goten and Goku sparring. Well, this'd be a first but he couldn't go to his mother.   
  
"DAD" Gohan called   
  
Goku stopped and flew over to the window."HI"   
  
"Can we talk?" gohan asked   
  
"Sure"   
  
"DADDY" Goten squealed   
  
"Alone" Gohan said, Goten looked upset but ran inside.   
  
Gohan and Goku flew off.   
  
"Dad, i need help?" Gohan said   
  
"About Videl right?"   
  
"Yeh, i wanna ask her to the formal, but what if she rejects me"   
  
"Son she won't reject you, and i know for a fact"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"She's been talking to chiChi about it, and ChiChi told me" Goku said winking.   
  
Gohan sweat dropped. He couldn't believe it. Videl wanted to go. And all he had to do was ask her. This was the best yet.He smiled at his father.  
  
"Thanks Dad" Gohan said  
  
"No problem"  
Jackson and Vegeta walked into the kitchen with cuts, scratches and bruises on their bodies. Jackson was smiling and Vegeta was angry. He'd lost. And not to anyone a mere brat. Someone who was younger then him.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked  
  
"Hurry up Woman im hungry" Vegeta hollared  
  
Jackson poured a glass of milk for himself and Vegeta. He passed one over to him.  
  
"He's upset that i beat him in a spar" Jackson said  
  
"Congradulations" Bulma answered as Trunks came running into the room. He had hold of a playstation controller.  
  
"Mom can....hey dude we're really sorry, if your here to pick up those instruments...." Trunks said trailing off as he recieved strange looks from both parents."What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much" Bulma answered  
  
"Scram Brat" Vegeta hollared again.  
The following morning Gohan was flying over Satan City. He was on time for school and landed on the roof promptly. When he landed his Ki sensing abilities locked onto Videl's.She was close, infact she was on the rooftop. He looked around and spotted her sitting on a picnic table. She wasn't wearing her usual get up. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a lovely teal tank top with her hair tied down in their two low pigtails she used to wear them in. He walked over to her and ran his hand across her arm.  
  
"Shorty what's wrong?" Gohan asked  
  
"I just wanted to relax" Videl said as she looked up at him. Her eyes were red. He could tell from her Ki that she was upset, but he really wanted to hear it from her. He sat on the table next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Gohan sighed until he heard her sobbing."What's wrong?"  
  
"Ben's older brother Sam called up yesterday" Videl said "I felt really bad telling him that Ben was dead"  
  
"Videl, it's understandable" Gohan said "Things will work out, and im sure he wouldn't want you to mourn him, he hated life"  
  
"B-But it's not fair" Videl cried  
  
"I know it isn't, but things happen for a reason, and when it's our turn, we'll meet him again"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shorty, life goes on, and it's gonna make you strong because that's what things do"  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
"What for?" Gohan asked as she kissed his cheek quickly  
  
"You always know the right thing to say" Videl answered "Can you come over my place this afternoon, i don't want to be alone when Sam comes"  
  
"Ofcourse, Can i ask you something?"  
  
"UH huh"  
  
"Do you want to...well as you know, every year they have a....seniors....year 12's....formal....me...."Gohan stuttered  
  
She smiled at him. "Yes I'll go to the formal with you, but you are aware it's in three monthes"  
  
  
  
Eraser walked into Home Room with her hair in two pigtails. She had a lovely pair of black hipster pants with a denim tank.She sat next to Sharpner and smiled.  
  
"Where's Videl and Lime?" Eraser asked  
  
Gohan popped his head up from the book he was reading, "Shorty's at her locker with Lime"  
  
"Is she alright?" Eraser asked  
  
"I'M FINE" a voice called as Videl walked up to them and sat down. Lime appeared behind her.   
  
"Good, we're going shopping this afternoon" ERaser said  
  
"What for babe?" Sharpner asked  
  
"Our dresses" Eraser said wacking Sharpner over the head. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Videl and i can't" Gohan said  
  
"We have a visitor but he's not coming til seven" Videl finished then covered her mouth with her hands after realising what she had said.  
  
"Perfect" Eraser said as she faced Lime. "Your coming too right?"  
  
"UH....sure" Lime answered not wanting to get on her bad side. "Meet on the rooftop ok"   
  
"Sounds good to me" Eraser said as she faced Gohan and Sharpner. Sharpner had his mobile to his ear "You two are coming too"  
  
"HUH?" Sharpner asked shocked  
  
"So is MARKER!!!"   
  
"WHAT?" Gohan said "Why us?"  
  
"Well you have to look for tuxedo's and a mall is no place for three gorgeuos women to be unescorted" Eraser said as she watched Videl lean over to Gohan. Videl smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't leave me with her would you?" Videl whispered  
  
"Ofcourse not" Gohan said with the famous son grin. "YOU WERE!!!" Videl said raising her voice   
Eraser had pulled Videl and Lime into countless number of shops, and the guys were still dragging along the back. Not really interested. Marker was busy with a car magazine in his hands. Sharpner was talking on his phone, and Gohan was just watching the girls. He walked into the shop they walked into and sat down. He was sitting down for a few minutes when he felt two hands cover his eyes, and someone kissing his cheek. '_Why's Videl acting like this?_' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hello Gohan" the voice said, and at that moment he jumped about 5 metres away for it wasn't Videl but Angela.  
  
"ANGELA" Gohan screeched  
  
"You obviously missed me then?" Angela said smiling, her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and trailed down her back. She had a thin strapped dress on that went to her knees.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, you are well aware this is a female surf shop not a guys right?"  
  
  
_ Videl had managed to sneek away from Eraser who was in the changing room and walked out. She had found Gohan talking to Angela.She took a sip of her thickshake. She knew very well what this girl was up too. She walked over to them. But paused as she listened to the conversation.   
"OFcourse" Gohan said "I'm waiting for friends"  
  
"Who? That motherless Bitch" Angela said as Gohan stared at her.   
'__I'll show her_' Videl thought as she walked foreward. "HI"  
  
Angela stared at Videl. Videl smiled and carefully undid the lid to her shake, she tripped over the bags of clothes on the ground which belonged to Angela and her thickeshake dropped onto Angela's lovely dress.  
  
"AH" Angela paniced "MY new dress"  
  
"OH sorry, what a motherless bitch i am" Videl said  
  
"OHHHHHHHH" Angela said biting through her teeth. "I'm gonna get you"  
Videl blinked. That's what she would like to do to her. The no good Boyfriend stealing whore. She stared, Lime appeared next to her.  
  
"What are you watching?" Lime asked  
  
"Gohan and Angela" Videl said  
  
"OH"  
  
Videl walked over to the two, and smiled as she grabbed Gohan's hand. "Can you come with my Wonderboy?" Videl asked sweetly as he stood up and followed her away. Angela just 'hmpfed' and walked off.  
  
"Thank you" Gohan said  
  
"No problem, can we get out of here?"  
  
"I doubt it" Marker answered walking up to the two. "Havent you picked out your dress yet?"  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. For some reason he didn't want to let her go. Something in him just told him to hold onto her.  
  
"Not yet, i need your opinion Marker"   
  
"WHY MINE?" Marker asked  
  
"Because i want it to be a surprise for Gohan, and Sharpner will agree with anything as long as it shows cleavage" Videl said  
  
Gohan put on a pout, "But i wanna.."  
  
"You will in three monthes" Videl said smiling at her boyfriend.  
That night Gohan followed Videl into the Satan household. She ran up to her room to drop her dress off. Eraser had managed to find a dress that Videl liked. Gohan walked into the lounge room and found Hercule sitting on the sofa.   
  
"You BOY SIT" Hercule ordered "WE need to have a talk"  
  
"Sure?"Gohan sad sweatdropping. He really didn't want to talk to him. "What about?"  
  
"Videl" Hercule answered "I want to know how Serious your relationship is getting?"  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan shrieked. The only other person who had asked that was his mother.  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"what sort of Serious are you talking about?"  
  
"Have you two slept together more then once?" Hercule asked, Gohan blushed.  
  
"That's not my place to tell you"  
  
"What are your intentions on her?"  
  
"Well like i told you when we had that dinner and you tried to split us up, honorable, i intend to marry her when she's ready"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not as of yet why?"  
  
"WHEN AM I GOING TO A GRAND CHILD?" Hercule asked "I'm not getting any younger"  
  
"You want Videl to have a baby?" Gohan asked in disbelief  
  
"GOHAN" Videl called "DADDY" she walked into the living room. "Uh..what were you two talking about?"   
  


=======================================

  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Does this make up for going away? I'm sorry there's not much action, but im not really good at action, im only good at dialogue and romance. I really don't like Angela and would personally like to kill her off but im not that mean....... Please don't bring up my killing Ben off, i really didn't want to but it just contributes to somethings i build up to in the sequel which im nearly finished writing.   
  
**Soundtrack**:Me against the music - Britney Spears/Madonna, Slow - Kylie Minogue, One boy girl - Kylie Minogue, Everything my heart desires -Mandy moore, Runway - Linkin Park, Beautiful People - Marylin Manson.  
  
**Next Chapter:**Sam arrives and has a package for Videl, what is in it? Final exams are coming up, how will our heroes get through them all, a study group ofcourse. This all seems fine until your mother says that you must take your little brother because she's going out with Bulma who then gets you to watch her son to. This is definatly a recipe for disaster. Will Hercule ever find out about how 'far' Videl and Gohan have gone in their relationship? It's nearing the end of school and it's time to send off collage applications, only problem which one to choose, poor Gohan, he's being torn in two directions which way will he go?   
  
Stay Tuned for the next Episode of Walk Me Home.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Here's a few last minute information.   
  
Gohan - 17 years old   
  
Videl - 17 years old   
  
Sharpner - 17 years old   
  
Eraser - 17 years old   
  
Goten - 7 years old   
  
Trunks - 8 years old   
  
Marker - 19 years old   
  
Madison - 13 years old   
  
Marron - 6 years old   
  
**Tommyboy**: I'm not really a good writer, and yes i agree with you, you wouldn't see this on harry potter. But i'll let you know my secret to writing, (it'll cost you 4 reviews) lol. I just write when i feel like it. I normally listen to music and the song will give me idea's. If you remember back in Chapter 5 the song Super Girl. The whole idea of having that song, and Videl having thge whole cut the rists thing was because of that song and a friend of mine died. And it was like a tribute, but the song made it, thats alway why i included a soudntrack. The songs normally justify whats happened in the chapter. Although i think Super Girl (Kylie Harris) and Numb (Linkin Park) are kinda like Anthems for the whole series.  
  
Bye  
  
He he i updated a day early this week.  
  
-Stage with microphones-  
  


_Lady Lunic_:I would like to welcome you all to Walk Me Home Chapter 15, Before we get started i would like to say a big tha.....  
  
_ChiChi_:Enough with the good manners, where's my grand babies already, I'm gonna be dead before i get them  
  
_Lady Lunic_: Oh come on ChiChi you know their in your future  
  
**Bangs Lunic over the head with her fry pan**   
  
_Lady Lunic:_Ouch that really hurt *mumbles* woman  
  
**ChiChi hits her again**  
  
_ChiChi_: Serves you right, you know i want those grand babies  
  
_Lady Lunic_:Their in your future   
  
_ChiChi_:You mean they'll be in up coming chapters  
  
_Lady Lunic_:Well not yet, but in the next series, and now on with the show.  
  
******************** 

  
  
**Previously on Walk Me Home  
  
** "You BOY SIT" Hercule ordered "WE need to have a talk"  
  
"Sure?"Gohan sad sweatdropping. He really didn't want to talk to him. "What about?"  
  
"Videl" Hercule answered "I want to know how Serious your relationship is getting?"  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan shrieked. The only other person who had asked that was his mother.  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"what sort of Serious are you talking about?"  
  
"Have you two slept together more then once?" Hercule asked, Gohan blushed.  
  
"That's not my place to tell you"  
  
"What are your intentions on her?"  
  
"Well like i told you when we had that dinner and you tried to split us up, honorable, i intend to marry her when she's ready"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not as of yet why?"  
  
"WHEN AM I GOING TO A GRAND CHILD?" Hercule asked "I'm not getting any younger"  
  
"You want Videl to have a baby?" Gohan asked in disbelief  
  
"GOHAN" Videl called "DADDY" she walked into the living room. "Uh..what were you two talking about?"   
  


* ***

  
  
Hercule stared at Videl. Gohan was still in shock from questions he asked, Videl gave her father a kiss on the cheek then sat on Gohan's lap. She had her hair down and a tight top on.   
  
"How waws shopping this afternoon sweet pea?" Hercule asked  
  
"Alright, i got my formal dress!" Videl said showing a little excitement as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"You better take care of her at this formal boy" Hercule threatened, Gohan laughed with the son Grin plastered on his face.  
  
Videl smiled at two of the most important men in her life, one was her past and the other was hopefully her future.IT was almost as if Gohan was reading her thoughts because he reached for her hands and laced his with hers.  
  
Hercule stood up. "I'm gonna go into my room and watch some tv will you two be ok here?" Hercule asked  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yes sir" Gohan answered  
  
"Good" Hercule answered "Good night sweet pea" he walked over to her and kissed her cheek quickly, then walked off.   
  
Videl smirked at her demi saiyan boyfriend. "What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Me and you" Gohan answered  
  
"REally like what?"  
  
"That's all I'm sa...."  
  
The bell for the door rung.   
  
"OoOoOh saved by the bell" Videl teased as she got up and answered the door. Standing infront of her was a man who was tall and masculine and had short blonde hair spiked up.  
  
"May i help you?" Videl asked  
  
"I hope so, im looking for Miss Videl Satan my name is Sam Ceres" Sam said  
  
"Come in please"   
  
Videl led him into the living room. She smiled and resumed her spot next to her boyfriend."Sam this is my boyfriend Gohan, Gohan this is Ben's older brother Sam"  
  
Both men shook hands. Same smiled at both and looked at the package he held in his hands. "This is for you, it was found in Ben's room the other day"  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
"It just appeared out of nowhere literally"  
  
Videl pulled back the wrapping paper. She smiled, tears trailing down her cheeks as she held the jewellery box in her hands. She slowly opened it up and paused when she saw what was inside.  
The following morning Gohan was pacing around his house. He had ChiChi on his heel.  
  
"But mom we really need to study for these exams" Gohan said persuasionaly.   
  
"No buts Mister" ChiChi said  
  
"Mom, i promise to watch Goten whenever you want me too after i graduate, please my friends need to study" Gohan begged  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Videl needs to study" Gohan said again, ChiChi froze, she looked at him and smirked.   
  
"Well if thats the case, im sure you can watch Trunks too" ChiChi said as Gohan's face fell to the ground.   
  
"Oh i give up then" Gohan said throwing his hands in the air in mercy. What more could he do then beg. Then he got an idea."I guess you don't want Grand babies then"  
  
ChiChi smiled to herself. She'd knew he'd try that. "I still will"  
  
"Uh oh, you got that look on your face what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
Videl lied in her bed looking at the gift inside the jewellery box. It was a ring with no stones. It had the shapes of dragon balls imprinted on it. She pulled the note out of it.  
  
_'Dear Videl, these are the magical Dragon Balls people say if you gather them all up a wise Dragon will grant you a wish, Good luck and thank you for everything you've done from Ben_'  
  
_'I don't want to go to school today_' Videl thought to herself   
  
The door to her room opened slightly and Hercule poked his face through the door. "Sugar Plum are you up yet?"   
  
"Yes Daddy" Videl answered  
  
"Gohan's here he said he wanted to take you to school"  
  
"Let him in," Videl said half smiling "Thanks Daddy"  
  
"No problem" and with that he left.   
  
Videl looked out after him. She couldn't stay in the room forever. Well maybe she'd try but she'd hurt everyone who meant something to her.'I better get up' she thought as she rose up from her bed. Looking at her self in the mirror, she didn't like what she saw. Her hair was a mess, her pajama's were a soft baby pink, and she didn't wear that color much.  
  
"Trying to Beautify ourselves are we?" a voice called as the door closed. Videl turned around to find Gohan smirking as she sighed.  
  
"Didn't have a good night huh?"  
  
"No" Videl answered as she sat on the bed. "I'm just a total screw-up"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked as he wrapped his warm amsculine arms around her petite figure."Has Lime been talking to you again?"  
  
"NO" Videl answered "Why do you even want to be with me, all i do is hurt those close"  
  
"Because i love you, and enjoy your company Shorty you know that"  
  
"But what do i do to deserve you"  
  
"A lot, and since you can put up with my family...." he trailed off "Mom's forced me to baby sit Trunks and Goten at the study session this afternoon"  
  
Videl dropped her head in her hands. Great just what she needed a couple of kids to babysit, while her best friend was probly going to make-out with her boyfriend, instead of doing her work.  
Goten was bouncing around the house as Gohan set things up for the study group. Videl walked out of his bedroom. She'd changed from her usual get up into a nice pair of 3/4 pants and a white tank top. She had her hair up in a ponytail and there was even some lipgloss present on her lips. Which Gohan had found to be Vanilla flavoured.   
  
"Trunks will be here soon" Goten squealed  
  
Videl bought her stereo system and set it up in the living room, she put a cd in and grabbed Goten's hands and began to dance with the young chibi.  
  
_Dreams can be true  
As long as you believe  
Your loved for being you  
While I'm just being me  
There's nothing left to do  
Maybe one day i can be just like you  
  
_ Gohan had been watching her as soon as the song started, he beamed at her and then stood up and swept her away from the young chibi and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down and kissed her.  
  
_Look around the sky's anew  
I betcha no ones feeling blue  
In my heart you will always be  
Being together is where we wanna be  
_  
"Alright Enough making out" a voice called, Goten turned around to see Trunks standing with Eraser and Lime behind him. Videl and Gohan pulled apart when they noticed thier audience.  
  
"Uh hi guys?" Gohan said as he sat on the floor.  
  
"How was the game?" Eraser mused  
  
"Game?" Gohan asked  
  
"Not too bad" Videl answered as Gohan glared at her.  
  
"What game?" gohan asked again, Videl leaned to him and whispered in his ear."OHHHHHH ERASER!!!"  
  
Eraser giggled and Lime just shook her head. "Have you sent off your college applications yet?"   
  
"No, i'm still deciding" Gohan answered as he looked at Videl. _'Please don't ask any other questions about it_'   
  
_'He's hiding something_' Videl thought "Where's the stationary twins?"  
  
Goten dropped to the ground in a giggle fest. "HA HA STATIONARY TWINS!!!! THATS SO FUNNY"  
  
"I'm gonna go get everyone a drink" Videl said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Gohan faced Lime. "Don't mention anything to her about college, I'm going for the local one instead of the international one, but i don't want her to know ok"  
  
"Sure" Lime answered  
  
"Did we miss anything!!!" Marker's voice came from the front door.  
**1 hour later**  
  
Goten and Trunks were in Gohan's room with smirks on their faces.  
  
"So who are we gonna do first?" Goten asked "This'll be funny"  
  
"How about the blonde ditzy one" Trunks suggested  
  
"Yeah" Goten squealed "Do we have the glue ready?"  
  
"Yup, now if we can get into the bathroom before anyone else does we can set it up and just make sure no one else goes in" and they moved on to the bathroom.  
"So by using the capture-recapture method we can find out just how much of a population there is in a designated area or spot" Gohan said  
  
Videl was sweatdropping and everyone else glaring.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Dude's i gotta go to the bathroom i'll be back" Sharpner said as he got up and left.  
  
Marker had Lime sitting close to him, Videl had taken a glance at the ring on her finger and smiled. Oh how at the moment she regretted what she'd done, it would have been a nice feeling to be engaged but she didn't want to do it if she wasn't ready.  
  
"Oh, Videl i need to ask you something?" Lime said  
  
Yeh, sure?" Videl answered  
  
"Would you be my matron of honour please i'll b..."   
  
"Ofcourse" Videl said beaming "I don't have to wear a dress do I?"  
  
Goten and Trunks came running downstairs laughing their little heads off.  
  
"HA HA HE's GONNA BE LIKE THAT FOR AGES" Trunks laughed  
  
"YEH!!!" Goten laughed in agreeance, "And what guy wears pink Hercule underwear?"  
  
This caused the whole room to laugh, well everybody except Gohan. He got up and reached for the demon duo. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"  
  
"Nothing i swear" both kids said with innocent faces.  
  
"DAMN KIDS" a strained voice came of Sharpner, and he was still in the loo and fortunatly he couldn't move because he was stuck, well at least he wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation.  
That night Videl was sitting in the living room with a book in one hand and her phone in the other.  
  
"It was pretty funny though" Videl said  
  
"Do you know how hard it was to remove him from the seat?" Gohan's voice came through "This was one study session i will not forget"  
  
"True" Videl yawned  
  
"Go to bed Shorty"  
  
"I think i might"   
  
"Good, i love you"  
  
"I love you too Goodnight"  
  
"Sweet Dreams princess"  
  
"Night wonderboy"  
  
She hung up the phone and smiled at herself. The thought of her being in love never occured to her, but now she was. And nobody could wreck that.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Videl got up and Answered it. Staring at the girl infront of her she stood shocked. For the girl was crying, she had an expanded belly and she had bags with her.  
  
"MADISON!!!"  
_______________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:**Good place to leave it, what do you think? **Great Saiyaman** i'll email you my idea, maybe we could work together on it even. And in regards to your _How far did they go?_ question. That was answered in earlier chapters.  
  
Yes they have done **IT** Im one of those people who doesn't believe in waiting until marriage, but i feel that with Gohan and Videl, they love each other and respect eachother to commit themselves to something as important as that. But will hercule find out you'll have to keep reading  
  
I do like torturing Gohan a little, but not that much, and besides it's not as bad as others. he he.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Dreams - Lady Lunic, Brave New Girl - Britney Spears, Craig David feat Sting - Rise and Fall, Everybody's Fool- Evenesence, Infactuation - Christina Aguilara.  
  
**Next Chapter:**How much trouble do young Goten and Trunks get into? Madison's back, but why? Hercule discovers something about his daughter he just may 'not' have wanted to know, how does he react? Just what is Gohan hiding from Videl? Gohan's birthday is coming up, just what does Videl do to surprise him?  
  
Stay tuned and find out on the next episode of Walk Me Home. 


	16. Chapter 16

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
**V Son Saiyan**: Oh my god *shucks* i feel special your still sticking by me, i love ya all now. *blushes* awe look what you made me do im embarressed now.   
  
And you hit the nail on the head about Madison. Madison is Videl's younger cousin, she is about 6 monthes younger then her, and the two look almost identical, except for their eyes (Her's are Teal).  
  
Now i don't know which way to take this question (How many chappies until the sequel), do you want me to hurry up and get it over with? or do you want me to go on until whenever? Well im hoping the latter i have the epilogue all ready and just need to fill time i like to incorporate at least 17 chapters but this one may go to about 25.  
  
And the Ben and the Box thing, that will be answered in the following chapter or so.  
  
**Bulmaspoisonousfood**: I've been meaning to email you but Hotmail hasn't been working properly. Do you have the second chapter to our fic *sweatdrop* i can't find it. And also thanks for sticking by me.   
  
Oh **Ruichan**, thank you for your review and what do you mean with _Loved the story. Can't wait to read the other chapters. It's great to see an author with so much maturity_, I don't think I'm mature at all i can be really childish at times. :P, why i go to the local Sanity shops (MUsic shops) and put the headphones on and to embarress my friends, i dance and sing aloud soe veryone can here, (picture it^_^) But yeh, thank you for your review, everyone is so kind to me and i love you all for it, *shucks* if it werent for you all i would've quit after the first chapter. I'm glad you loved the story too, if you liked mine you should definatly check out '_The Misadventures of Gohan and Videl _' it's a classic and is way better then mine.  
  
  
  
**SSJ5Tiger, Bulmaspoisonousfood, Tikill,Great Saiyaman,Gohan00,Emilou,Pan weasley Kent,Fyreblazen,Ruichan,Anime-Master7,Tommynoy,ShadowObscurity,bouyoga,Emliou,Tanya J Potter,Frying PAn of Doom,Simba-rulz,Lord Kain,Kazimir** and anyone else who reviews me from here on i need to knwo your names, I'm not wanting to stalky ou or anything, it has something to do with the epilogue i have planned, kinda like a thank you to you all. So please email me via: Cosmic_Twilight@hotmail.com OR Lady_Lunic@hotmail.com OR even better review me and tell me (Hint Hint)thanks  
  
Bye  
  
P.S: I'm not one fo those perverts who thinks of Sex all the time and there is some bits in this chapter that might make you think that, but im not and anyway im sure we've all been there when our parents foun....*slaps her face* shut up your giving away whats gonna happen in this chapter.  
  
Also this is updated a lot sooner then i expected, so please enjoy thank you all so much for sticking by me.  
  
Bye  
  
-Stage with microphones-   
  
Lady Lunic:Now remember i need to know your names.. and im not trying too....   
  
ChiChi:Am i in the Epilogue...Do i get my grandbabies?   
  
Lady Lunic: Oh come on ChiChi you know their in your future   
  
**Bangs Lunic over the head with her fry pan**   
  
Lady Lunic:Ouch that really hurt *mumbles* woman   
  
**ChiChi hits her again**   
  
ChiChi: Serves you right, you know i want those grand babies   
  
Lady Lunic:Their in your future   
  
ChiChi:I can't wait no longer, and whats with Madison, how come she's here and everything and she looks pregnant why isn't Videl *sobs*   
  
Lady Lunic:Look now I'm gonna make you wait, hmm i wonder where my boyfriend is, *shouts out* Oh Mirai Sweetie   
  
********************   
  
** Previously on Walk Me Home **  
  
There was a knock on the door. Videl got up and Answered it. Staring at the girl infront of her she stood shocked. For the girl was crying, she had an expanded belly and she had bags with her.   
  
"MADISON!!!"   
_______________________   
  
Videl just stared at the woman staring at her back. Madison walked in.Videl was shocked.   
  
"What's up with you?" Videl asked   
  
"Dad kicked me out and...and...and" Madison sobbed   
  
"What?"   
  
"I have no where to go"   
  
"Oh why'd he kick you out?"   
  
"Because im pregnant!!!"   
  
"Well serves you right for being the way you are, you shouldn't get around alot" Videl said   
  
"But you don't understand" Madison said through tears, "I wasn't getting around, i was r-r-r-"   
  
"Raped?" Videl asked in shock, "By who?"   
  
"My boyfriends brother"   
  
"Does your boyfriend know?"   
  
"No, i couldn't bring myself to tell him, and then Dad kicked me out" Madison was crying into Videl now. "And i don't know what to do"   
  
Videl sighed and looked at the teen in her arms.   
  
'What do i do?' she thought to herself   
  
  
  
The following morning Goten slumped down the stairs. He had his red and blue gi on and he didn't look happy and that was confirmed when ChiChi walked down the stairs with a mop and bucket.   
  
"Here Mister" ChiChi screeched as a loud thump was heard on the floor above them.   
  
"But moooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!!" goten whined   
  
"No but's, i said you could tease your brother but i didn't mean his friends, do you know how hard he worked to get in that school and get friends" ChiChi hollared   
  
"Actually it wasn't that hard" a voice cut in.   
  
"Goku would you shut up for a moment" ChiChi said   
  
"Yes Ma'am" Goku said saluting her causing Goten to laugh   
  
"That's it!! Where's my fry Pan"   
  
Both Son's looked at eachother snatched the mop and bucket and ran off. The last thing heard was. "I'll help Goten Chi" and the two left. ChiChi smiled to herself. ' hmm that left the day open now, oh what a wonderful gift the fry Pan was from Bulma' ChiChi thought as a smirk appeared on her face.   
  
"Which reminds me, Bulma and I should go Fry Pan shopping" ChiChi mused to herself holding up a fry pan."I'm getting holes in mine and i think it's time i bought Videl her first Fry Pan" she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She was going to call Bulma and talk about going shopping.   
  
Gohan sat up in his bed, he had gotten up extra early that morning to watch the sunrise. He hadn't been able to sleep well that night, he had been thinking about Videl and their 'Bond'. Vegeta had told him of it briefly and how that when you meet the one who soul mate, you form a bond with them which includes a bond so strong that you could read eachothers thoughts and recieve the others previous memories. That had been taken a step further when he and Videl slept together for the first time. But now he felt like it was ending. Like it had been completed.   
  
He recalled being told by Vegeta that he would be able to talk with Videl telepathically, but how would he be able to do that.   
  
"I guess i better get up now" gohan whispered to himself he looked at himself in the mirror, he slipped his glasses on his face."Hmm, how can such a beutiful girl like Videl love such a hideos freak like me?"   
  
"Because your the most gorgeuos, caring, sweet guy I've ever met" a voice called from the window.   
  
Gohan spun around and blushed when he saw Videl. She was floating up to his window, and climbed int hrough the window. "Why arn't you using the door?" he asked before pausing "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing's wrong with me" she said smiling up at him.   
  
He gave her a look which said 'I may be an airhead sometimes but now isn't one of those moments'.   
  
"Ok something is, i have to cancel what we were gonna do today"   
  
"Why, is everything ok?"   
  
"Not really" Videl said as she sat on his lap and leaned on his chest."You remember Madison right?"   
  
"How could i not, if i remember correctly she wanted to date me" Gohan said smiling   
  
"Well she arrived at my house last night" Videl started   
  
"Yeh?"   
  
"She's pregnant"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Yeh, she was raped by her boyfriends older brother and im trying my best to cheer her up" Gohan had tightened his grip on her.   
  
"Shorty, let me take you both somewhere today please"   
  
"But Gohan...i don't want you to be bored" Videl leaned into him and wrapped her arms around her neck. She really did want him there with her.   
  
"Please, i don't want you two wandering around on your own around here" Gohan said leaning down to kiss her deeply, she caved in immediatly.   
  
"Fine!"   
Mean while at Capsule Corporation, the phone had been ringing for ten minutes. Vegeta rolled over in his bed and grunted.   
  
"Will you get that blasted contraption woman!!!" VEgeta snapped   
  
"Get up and get it yourself you big jerk" Bulma hissed   
  
"GEt it yourself woman!!"   
  
"Now, or you'll sleep on the damn sofa" Bulma screeched. Vegeta leapt up and picked up the phone.   
  
"Who is the blasted brat that disrupted my infernal sleep by calling on this useless contraption we are communicating through now?" he asked groggily   
  
"OH so nice toh ear your lovely voice in the morning Vegeta" the voice came through, sounding all too cheery.   
  
"Blasted woman, If you weren't Kakerotts mate i would final flash your ass out fo here, ot what the hell can i do for you brat?"   
  
"Bulma Vegeta" ChiChi said cheerily said   
  
"Blasted woman" Vegeta said as he put the phone on the bench. Bulma looked aweful in the morning.   
  
"Hello" she whispered   
  
"Oh Hey Bulma.." ChiChi said trailing off into her own conversation   
Jackson sat in his room with an oracle open infront of him. He looked a but upset but still composed himself.  
  
"Why do i have to stay here if things won't fix themselves up for ages?" Jackson asked   
  
The oracle glowed. "Because everything leads up it's not just one event, everything contributes"   
  
"But i miss everyone so much"   
  
"I know dear prince but it must be this way, you'll get things worked out soon enough"   
Three teenagers sat in the food court at SAtan City Mall. Madison with her hair tied up in two plaits, and Videl with her hair in a ponytail. Both of whom had matching black pants with a lovely blue shirt on.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Gohan" Madison said   
  
"It's good to see you too, if only it would be under better circumstances" Gohan said   
  
"Look, lets catch a movie get our minds off things, to relax" Videl suggested "There's that new Saiyaman movie out"  
  
"Oh yeh, the guy playing him looks so hot, i betcha he's just as hot in real life" Madison said as Videl and Gohan looked at eachother nervously   
  
Madison smiled. "Can we go shopping afterwards and then maybe go into the arcade and play a few games..."   
  
"HEY GUYS!!!" a girl squealed from behind them. Eraser walked up and sat down next to Videl. "Madison what are you doing here?"   
  
"Just coming to visit" Madison lied as Sharpner, Marker and Lime walkd up. "What have you all been doing?"   
  
"I just looked at dresses for my bridesmaids" Lime said as she hugged the girl. "Which your one of"  
  
"That's very sweet of you, but i won't be able to fit into one" Madison said   
  
"Yeh you will" Gohan said reassuringly "Are we gonna catch this movie or not...?"   
Bulma and ChiChi walked passed the cinema's with bags in their hands. Bulma looked more of a wreck then normal. She looked stressed too.   
  
"Bulma what aer you so stressed out about?" ChiChi asked   
  
"Well i just found out that there'll be a third Saiyan Prince Capsule Corporation" Bulma said   
  
"You mean Jackson?" ChiChi asked   
  
"Maybe i don't kow, What i mean is im Pregnant"   
  
"Oh My God, this is wonderful news"   
  
Bulma sighed, she was thrilled on the inside, but she was worried, she still had to tell Vegeta."So why are we shopping here today?"   
  
"Gohan and Videl are here today with their friends" ChiChi said beaming "And we've also got to buy Videl her first fry pan, i got a feeling Gohan's going to be prposing soon"   
  
"Oh he's growing up so fast" Bulma exclaimed   
  
"I know,"   
Hercule walked into Videl's room with a handful of mail. Walking into the room was like walking into a new house. He hadn't been into the room since she was 8, and it had changed so much. His eyes followed him to the bedside table on which a picture of her, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, ChiChi, Goku, Himself and Vegeta had been present for.   
  
He placed the letters on her desk and was about to walk out when he saw some wrappers on the ground. He picked them up. But on closer inspection of the packets, he realised that he found something that clarified what he was thinking. His mind trailed back to the previous few nights when he talked to Gohan about his daughter and his relationship.   
  
** FLASHBACK**_  
  
"You BOY SIT" Hercule ordered "WE need to have a talk"   
  
"Sure?"Gohan sad sweatdropping. He really didn't want to talk to him. "What about?"   
  
"Videl" Hercule answered "I want to know how Serious your relationship is getting?"   
  
"WHAT?" Gohan shrieked. The only other person who had asked that was his mother.   
  
"You heard me?"   
  
"what sort of Serious are you talking about?"   
  
"Have you two slept together more then once?" Hercule asked, Gohan blushed.   
  
"That's not my place to tell you"   
  
_ **END FLASHBACK**   
  
Hercules face was now red with anger. His little sweer pea, was no longer 'SWEET'. And it was all that aliens fault, oh he would have to have a nice long talk with her when she got home.   
Videl and her friends excited the cinema that afternoon . Videl held Gohan's hand tighter thne usual, she had a feeling that the day was just about to get worse.   
  
_______________________  
  
**Lady Lunic**: This only took me 2 hours to write up and edit, not too bad if i do say so myself. It just kept coming and coming and until it reached here.Let me know your thoughts i like your comments etc but i especially love flames, they make me a better writer, so if possible let me know something thats wrong with the fic as well as good.  
  
Also the part involving Jackson and an oracle has nothing and i repeat nothing to do with this fic, it is in to connect with another story which i am going to incorporate into this series.   
  
**Soundtrack**:Rise Up - Australian Idol The Final 12, Senorita - Justin Timberlake, Numb -Linkin Park, Cherry Lips - Garbage, So YEsterday -Hilary Duff, I'm OK - Christina Aguilara.   
  
**Next Chapter**: We take a little trip off our usual schedule and take a peek into history of Videl, and the impact her mother had on her life.   
  
Then we'll find out wht Hercule has to say to his SWEET Daughter.   
  
Stay Tuned til next time, l8r.   
  
P.S: You know im doing this on purpose don't you :P 


	17. Interlude: A look into Videl's history

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
**V Son Saiyan**: Oh my god *shucks* i feel special your still sticking by me, i love ya all now. *blushes* awe look what you made me do im embarressed now.   
  
And you hit the nail on the head about Madison. Madison is Videl's younger cousin, she is about 6 monthes younger then her, and the two look almost identical, except for their eyes (Her's are Teal).  
  
Now i don't know which way to take this question (How many chappies until the sequel), do you want me to hurry up and get it over with? or do you want me to go on until whenever? Well im hoping the latter i have the epilogue all ready and just need to fill time i like to incorporate at least 17 chapters but this one may go to about 25.  
  
And the Ben and the Box thing, that will be answered in the following chapter or so.  
  
**Bulmaspoisonousfood**: I've been meaning to email you but Hotmail hasn't been working properly. Do you have the second chapter to our fic *sweatdrop* i can't find it. And also thanks for sticking by me.   
  
Oh **Ruichan**, thank you for your review and what do you mean with _Loved the story. Can't wait to read the other chapters. It's great to see an author with so much maturity_, I don't think I'm mature at all i can be really childish at times. :P, why i go to the local Sanity shops (MUsic shops) and put the headphones on and to embarress my friends, i dance and sing aloud soe veryone can here, (picture it^_^) But yeh, thank you for your review, everyone is so kind to me and i love you all for it, *shucks* if it werent for you all i would've quit after the first chapter. I'm glad you loved the story too, if you liked mine you should definatly check out '_The Misadventures of Gohan and Videl _' it's a classic and is way better then mine.  
  
  
  
**SSJ5Tiger, Bulmaspoisonousfood, Tikill,Great Saiyaman,Gohan00,Emilou,Pan weasley Kent,Fyreblazen,Ruichan,Anime-Master7,Tommynoy,ShadowObscurity,bouyoga,Emliou,Tanya J Potter,Frying PAn of Doom,Simba-rulz,Lord Kain,Kazimir** and anyone else who reviews me from here on i need to knwo your names, I'm not wanting to stalky ou or anything, it has something to do with the epilogue i have planned, kinda like a thank you to you all. So please email me via: Cosmic_Twilight@hotmail.com OR Lady_Lunic@hotmail.com OR even better review me and tell me (Hint Hint)thanks  
  
Bye  
  
  
  
Bye  
  
-Stage with microphones-  
  


_Lady Lunic_:Welcome to Walk Me Home: An Interlude, a little trip off our usual schedule...  
  
_Hercule_: Where is that daughter of mine we need to talk now, she's too young to be having *blush*.....  
  
_ChiChi_:I'm one more step to having grandbabies *smiles* yes!!!  
  
_Jackson_: *Walks on and smiles at Lunic briefly* I don't get it!  
  
_Lady Lunic_: Me neither, one minute he wants grand children the next he's angry because she's having sex, i am really confusamacated  
  
_Jackson_:Confsa-what?  
  
_Lady Lunic_: Don't worry now lets go home, ok Mirai  
  
_Jackson_: Do i have a say at all?  
  
_LAdy Lunic_:*shakes head and grabs his shirt dragging him offstage* Nope you should know that  
  
******************** 

  
  
**The History of Videl**  
  
In Satan City not too long ago a young chibi girl was playing with some blocks. She smiled as she piled them up.   
  
"Look there we go it's the Satan City Tower" Chibi Videl said, she sat their admiring her peice when a chibi walke dup and knocked the blocks over. Videl looked at him with pleading eyes but then thought nothing of it and began to cry.  
  
"Hey knock that off, what did she do to you?" a young voice asked, the two turned to face the voice only to see a young boy with spikey black hair and the deepest black eyes you had ever seen.  
  
Videl just continued to cry even more.  
  
"What are you going to do......baby" the chibi said  
  
The boy raised his fist and faced the chibi. The boy dropped his hands to his side when he realised what he was about to get himself into, he knelt down beside the girl and began to build the tower again.   
  
"My names Gohan, what's yours?" Chibi Gohan asked sweetly  
  
Videl blushed as she watched him build the tower again. The chibi just got up and left with boredom.  
  
"My names Videl" Videl answered  
  
"Nice to meet you Videl do you come here every tuesday?" Gohan asked  
  
"Tuesday? What's that?"   
  
Gohan sweatdropped, '_I forgot not everyone had my mom as a teacher_' Gohan thought to himself  
  
  
  
A lovely woman with long black hair tied up in a braid walked into a room filled with children. Smiling at herself she looked around until she saw her daughter. She smiled when her eye's rested apon a young chibi with matching black hair , the child looked up at her, and the smiled at eachother as thier lovely lavender eyes looked up at eachother. Videl ran to the woman as the woman knelt down and picked her up.  
  
"Mommy!"   
  
"Sugar Plum" Panna said hugging the child close. "How was your day sweetie"   
  
"It was very good, me and Gohan were building blocks and everything" Videl said smiling  
  
"Really, isn't that lovely" Panna said feigning interest.  
  
A young woman with short black hair walked into the room. IT was ChiChi and she was wearing a lovely pink dress, "Gohan sweetie come on now?" ChiChi called as chibi Gohan walked to her.  
  
"Hey Mom!"  
  
"Hey Sweetie" ChiChi answered  
  
"Mommy, that's Gohan?" Videl said as she held her mothers hand. "Can we invite him to my birthday party this weekend?"  
  
Panna faced ChiChi. "Ofcourse munchkin"  
A couple of years later, 8 year old Videl was sitting in her room playing with her dolls.   
  
"There you go Silly Sue, there's a nice pretty dress for you" Videl said as she dressed the doll. It was a lovely blonde haired doll with beautiful pink clothes. Madison sat next to her with two high pigtails.  
  
"Look at Maniac Mandy?" Madison said holding up her blue doll. "Where's Aunty Pan?"   
  
"She's at work" Videl answered "Daddy's gonna take us to the world Martial Arts Championshiop tommorow, how boring?"  
  
"I don't kow, it might be fun" Madison said  
  
"Yeh, if i was dead"   
  
Madison smiled at the girl and the two went back to playing with thier dolls.  
  
  
Chibi Videl at the tender age of 8 was sitting outside a hospital room counting the holes on the roof.   
  
"one thousand one hundred and sixty, one thousand on hundred and sixty-one, one thousand one hundred and sixty two"she said as her father walked out.   
  
"Sugar Plum, your mom wants to see you now" Hercule said following his daughter into a room.   
  
The hospital bed was done up comfortably, her mother Panna was attached to a life machine which contiued to display her heart beats. The smell was so clean, it was almost sickening.   
  
"Videl, sweetie, come here?" Panna said   
  
"Mom?" Videl whispered looking into her mother's eyes, no doubt Videl had inherited those lavender eyes which would make any body crumble and obey your orders.   
  
"Now, sweetie,i want you to take care of your father" Panna said   
  
"W-Why? Where are you going?" Videl asked   
  
"Well, there's a place called Heaven..."Panna tried to explain. But didn't have a chance, Videl stood up and walked to the door. she faced her mother one last time.   
  
"YOUR NOT A GOOD MOTHER, I HATE YOU" Videl shouted and slammed the door shut leaving her parents to look at eachother in shock.   
  
  
  
She ran out and threw herself onto the ground. She hugged her tiny body tight.  
  
"It's not fair, what did i do wrong?" she asked herself, "I mustn't be a good daughter if she doesn't want to live anymore"  
  
She began to cry to herself, harder and harder.'_Things wil get better_' a voice inside her told her over and over again.  
"Ashes to AShes, dust to dust" the priest said as the group watched the coffing being lowered into the ground. Videl jsut sat on her chair silent. She wasn't crying but she hadn't spoken to anyone who talked to her. Even her own cousin Madison couldn't get a word out of her. Hercule was trying to compose himself as well. He too wasn't crying, but he still spoke to people.  
  
Shortly after the body was layed to rest, everybody walked up and dropped a flower onto it. ChiChi walked up to the coffin and dropped a lovely white rose onto it. she wiped away her atears.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan and Goku can't be here, they're busy preparing to fight cell at the moment" she whispered as she walked off.  
  
Hercule, Madison and Videl walked up to the coffin last. Hercule cried and dropped a bouqet of roses into the grave. Madison dropped a flower, Videl just walked off, not even payingany attention to the woman who used to bet he one and only in her life, she idolised her mother.   
A few years had passed and Videl was a healthy teenager. However she didn't talk to anybdoy now. She mostly spent her time fighting, shortly after her father had beaten Cell life hadn't been the same.She'd speak but onyl to very few, she would always fight. She picked up her diary and began to read.  
  
_'Dear Diary, not much happened today, but school should be cool. The town has recently been named after Daddy, it's now known as Satan City, im going to Orange Star High tommorow, my first day at high school and i can't wait, im so glad Eraser, Sharpner and Marker are there, it would be sohard without them, i gotta go luv always Videl_'  
  
Well that's how she thought things would be.  
  
'_And too think things only changed because of the things that one handsome boy said to me and that was 'Hi my names Gohan'_' she thought to herself.  
____________________  
  
**LAdy Lunic:** Sorry it's not that good, but i just wanted something to make you guys wait and possibly hate me (please don't) but it hink this is pretty self explanatory, it shows Videl fromb eing the typical little girl, to being the silent girl and to being the girl we all love and adore today. 


	18. Chapter 17

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
-Stage with microphones- 

_   
  
Lady Lunic: Oh my god i had the most horrible day today on Friday 21st November  
  
ChiChi: Your day will get worse if i don't get my grand babies  
  
Lady Lunic: It was a really bad day, first of all i left the main part of my drama assighment at home, ....the scrip, then i had a hospitality exam which i missed out because i had to go see the princepal, then i got told to wait for my mom at the front fo the school tog et my assighment so im sitting out there and all the grade 12's were walking passed talking to me, (it was their graduation)And they all thought i was upset, then all the parents thought i was at the formal and wasn't so they started talking to me  
  
ChiChi: No more  
  
Lady Lunic: then i had graduation and i was so sad because some of my friends were leaving, but anyway, i had a maths exam afterwards, then i got called up to the office to attend a meeting in which another school was going to apologise for beating up a guy at our school. They never showed up, it was hot almost 32'C and i didn't have a hair tie to put my hair up, so i was sweating, i had a migraine and then my bag and sheos brock  
  
Chi?Chi: Well to make us all feel better, put my GRANDBABIES in this story  
  
Lady Lunic: *moaning* But Aunt ChiChi...  
  
ChiChi: No buts i want them now  
  
  
  
_

I would also like to apologise to all you guys, and especially whom i can't remember your name but you made me draw my attention to a mistake i had. I correct myself Madison is two years younger **NOT** and i repeat **NOT** 6 monthes younger she is 16, whereas Videl and Gohan are 18 (Or will be turning 18 soon). Thank you greatly for that, i don't know what i was thinking.  
  
And **V Son Saiyan** I knwo you didn't mean it like that but honestly i don't know, i really don't wanna finish, but i don't wanna draw it out too long, remember if you got any idea's for either this or the sequel then let me know. And i would love to see your fan art when you get the chance too, i may even put it up on my website too if thats alright.  
  
**Bulmaspoisonousfood:** it's alright, *blushes* i can't find mine either, adn cos i delete all my inbox every week, i lose everything, *grabs rubber ducky* i don't deserve to write with such a good author.  
  
And a hint to everyone, if you watch World Idol when it starts look for **Guy Sabastian** he is Australia's first idol but *insert drool here..* he is *here* sooooooooo *here* hotttttttt *..and here*, and his first single '_An Angels Brought Me Here_' is so sweet. Anyway my opinions are done with.  
  
********************   
  
** Previously on Walk Me Home **  
  
Hercules face was now red with anger. His little sweer pea, was no longer 'SWEET'. And it was all that aliens fault, oh he would have to have a nice long talk with her when she got home.   
Videl and her friends excited the cinema that afternoon . Videl held Gohan's hand tighter thne usual, she had a feeling that the day was just about to get worse.   
  
_____________  
  
Hercule sat down in his favourite chair. The longer he waited the more ticked off he got. However his head was like a set of scales, trying to weigh the negative with the positive.  
  
'_She is almost 18, she was of legal age, she has been using protection._' Hercule thought'_ But still she's my daughter, and he's an alien_'  
  
"Daddy!!!" a voice called, Hercules face went red and began to let go of steam.  
  
Videl walked into the lounge room with Gohan and Madison following.  
  
He looked from his daughter to her boyfriend, the alien who had been *blush* sleeping with his one and only sweet daughter.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong are you feeling alright?" Videl asked  
  
"Madison would you please leave me alone with my daughter and the alien please" Hercule asked with such fire in his eyes, that Videl was now beggining to get scared. He only looked at her like that when he was really angry.   
  
"SIT!!" Hercule ordered, and both Videl and Gohan sat down promptly. He looked at his daughter then her boyfriend.  
  
"YOU!!" He hissed "I want you out of my house, and more importantly out of my daughters life"  
  
"But sir..?" Gohan started  
  
"No, get out"  
  
Gohan looked upset now, but just hung his head and nodded. "Yes sir, bye Videl" Gohan answered as he looked at her, he let go of his grip on her waist and got up and left.  
  
Videl watched, tears welling up in her eyes, she knew what he was going to try again. When would he just get it through his head, she was not his little girl anymore.  
  
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT DOING THAT!!" Videl snapped  
  
"Vid..." Hercule whispered  
  
"What were you thinking" she said through tears. "Didn't you see how much pain i was in last time"  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Hercule asked  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I found some comdoms in your room" Hercule hissed  
  
"..?"  
  
She stared at him blankly. "What were you doing in my room?"  
  
"Dropping off your mail, how could you be so irresponsible"  
  
"Irresponsible, I'M 17 YEARS OLD IM NOT A CHILD, AND IM TAKING RESPONSIBILITY OF MYSELF"   
  
"Your too young, "  
  
"I'M TOO YOUNG FOR A LOT OF THINGS IT SEEMS"  
  
"Look your too young to date let alone, have sex"   
  
"How old were you and Mom, Mom was pregnant with my by the time she was 16" Videl hissed, "I was unplanned, and you've lived with that mistake, but it's about time you let me learn from my own msitakes not yours"  
  
"Videl i've been they're i don't want you to live with that"  
  
"Your saying you regret having me..." Videl started as there was a loud thump on the ground, both Satan's looked up and one word crossed their lips. "Madison!!"  
________________  
  
Gohan was lying on his bed a bit upset. He really wished he could contact Videl, for some reason he knew that the reason why her father was so angry was because of him.He'd never seen Hercule so angry and he didnt have the satisfaction of knowing why either.  
  
**Madison please be ok** Videl's voice came into his head. He sighed, why did he get that?   
  
'_What was that about?_' he thought to himself  
  
**Come on don't get emotional it won't be too good for you** Videl's voice came through again.  
  
His mind traveled back to his talk with Vegeta years ago.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"BRAT COME WITH ME NOW" Vegeta hollered walking off to the Gravity Room. Gohan hesitantly followed.  
  
"Why are we in here Vegeta?" Gohan asked   
  
"To talk"   
  
"Talk? no offence Vegeta but talking nicely is not your strong point"   
  
"Shut up, Brat listen I'm about to tell you apart of your Saiyan Heritage so you better be listening cause im only going to say it once"   
  
Gohan nodded.   
  
"As you know with Saiyan's they have tails and can ascend to stronger levels. Well when it comes to mating, we don't just pick wives we pick mates"   
  
"Mates?"   
  
"Yes Brat, shut up and listen, When we pick our mates, they are normally strong willed women, we begin to develop a bond with them, a bond which enables talking telepathically"   
  
"I see"   
  
"And so, i guess im telling you this because i have sensed your bond forming with that oaf's daughter"   
  
"sensed it forming?"   
  
"Yes, it's beggining"   
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Just then it hit him, it was their bond that was allowing them to talk to eachother telepathically that's what Vegeta meant.  
  
'_Our bonds completed_' he thought to himself.  
___________   
  
  
  
Videl sat in the waiting room oh the hospital. It had been two hours since Madison's water broke.Her younger cousin was currently in the delivery room with her father.   
  
Videl ran her fingers across her neck, a small bitemark was present, she didn't know why Gohan did it, but he did and that was two years ago.  
  
'_Oh Gohan, i hope you understand about Daddy_' Videl thught to herself.  
  
**Oh i know, he's trying to split us up again** Gohan's voice came through.  
  
She froze for a moment.   
  
It was not possible, how the hell did she get that in her head. She could've sworn she heard Gohan talk to her.   
  
RING RING.  
  
It was her phone. She picked up the phone off her waist and smiled when she noticed it as _Gohan_ calling her. She answered it.   
  
"Gohan!!!" Videl whispered   
  
"Shorty, we need to talk" Gohan said  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Us? What's wrong with Madison?"  
  
"Her water brok...." she paused, '_I hadn't told him about her yet, how did he know?_' she thought "How'd you know?"  
  
"It's a long story, i'll explain later, hows she and the baby?"  
  
"We don't know it's one month early, Daddy's in with her, He found some comdom wrappers in my room, thats why he went berserk!"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped "Over that, why he was asking me about grand kids the other day"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
A nurse walked past and told Videl to "Shoosh"  
  
"Sorry" Videl whispered "Can you get here, Daddy won't let me leave and i think we really need to talk"  
  
"Me Two" Gohan answered "Be there soon, ok"  
  
"Yep, i love you Wonderboy"  
  
"VIDELLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hercule snapped as he put his hands on his hips and glared at his daughter. If anyone were to look between the two they would definatly noticed similarities Videl could glare exactly like her father and that was scary.   
  
"Uh Daddy..!!!"  
  
______________  
  
"Uh Daddy..!!!" that was the last he heard of Videl and the phone hung up. Gohan looked at himself briefly in the mirror and smiled. He was hapy that their bond was complete he couldn't picture spending his life with anyone else but Videl.  
  
At that moment Goten came bouncing into the room. He had a young child behind him. It was a girl with long brown hair tied up in a plait.  
  
"Big Brother, you member Paris don't you?" Goten asked  
  
"Yes Goten" Gohan answered "How are you Paris?"  
  
Paris smiled up at the demi saiyan. "I'm good Mr Gohan"  
  
"That's good, you keep Goten in line for me while im gone"   
  
The chibi girl nodded. And with that Gohan left.  
_____________  
  
"I thought i told you not to talk to him" Hercule said  
  
"I THOUGHT IT WAS RUDE TO LISTEN INTO PEOPLES CONVERSATIONS" Videl snapped  
  
"Your too young" Hercule said "Do you want to end up Pregnant like Madison?"  
  
Videl shrugged, "It'd be enough to make you shut up,"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hercule asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Why? Dad it's not something you can just come out with"  
  
Hercule glared at her.   
  
"Fine then if you really want me to tell you stuff, lets start with truths who _really_ beat cell?" Videl asked  
  
"Uh..I did...I'm the World Champion" Hercule stuttered '_How'd she find out_' he thought, '_PRobly from that Alien boy_'  
  
"Fine then, I've skipped my period 8 times since i became sexually active"  
  
Hercule went red.  
  
And you want to know something else...?"  
  
"w-what?"  
  
"I know you want grandkids and i know who _really beat cell_"  
  
"W-Who-Who, i did" Hercule started  
Meanwhile Madison sat up in her bed, she smiled briefly to herself before looking to the crib beside her bed. She saw the chld and immediatly started crying.  
  
"Maybe Dad was right, it was my fault i got raped"  
__________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:**I'd like to apologise for the storyline at the moment being so crappy, but im rearing up to finish :(( A few more chapters. When i upload the last chapter i'll also upload the 'Soundtrack' it will jsut include the lyrics to every single song, mentioned or written in the fic.  
  
**Soundtrack**:Super -kylie Harris, Stand -Jewel, Quit Breaking My Heart -Mandy Moore, One Thing Leads to Another -Paulini Curuenavuli , Dance with you -Rebekah LaVauney/Levi Kereama.   
  
**Next Chapter**: Will Hercule answer Videl's questions? Do you really need to ask? YES!!!. Madison is falling apart after the birth of her baby boy Lived, she's having second thoughts about everything, she may just have to make a decision which will change the lives of her and those around her forever. Gohan is going to explain about the bond to Videl, Does this mean he's going to fill her in, in more detail about the Saiyajin race and what she's getting herself into with him?   
  
You'll have to stay tuned and find out.   
  
Oh BTW It's my birthday today (I'm finally 16) 


	19. Chapter 18

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Not to much rambling I'm just gonna get onto the story. It's almost finished :( and yes i know there's not much of a storyline.   
  
  
  
-Stage-  
  


_Lady Lunic:I'd like to thank you all for wishing my a very good brithday, thanks a bunch. Oh and thanks for the new frypan **Bulmaspoisonousfood**. *holds it up*  
  
ChiChi: Welcome to the Family Sweetie *hugs Lunic close*  
  
Lady Lunic: Uh...*nervously* thanks Isn't it cool *calls offstage* Jackson!!!Sweetie  
  
Jackson: *Sweetly* Yes Lunic? *notices the fry pan* Uh i think Dad's calling me for a spar later *runs off*  
  
ChiChi: They learn quick now give me my grand babies..._   
  


  
____________________________  
  
Videl stood with her hands on her hips glaring at her father. He was unbelievable, he was still taking credit for beating cell, when it wasn't even him.  
  
"You are unbelievable Dad!!" Videl snapped "I know your secret, you didn't beat Cell"  
  
"Really well who did then?" Hercule asked  
  
At that moment Gohan quickly covered Videl's mouth with his hand. The three stood frozen for what seemed like forever but Gohan then pulled his hand away and yelped.  
  
"Ouch Geez what was that for?!!!" Gohan yelled holding his hand.  
  
"Gohan!!" Videl snapped, he faced her. "Tell my Father who beat Cell"  
  
"WHA?"  
  
Hercule's jaw dropped in realisation. "You were the boy weren't you?"  
  
It was now Gohan's turn for his jaw to drop. "WHAT?!"   
  
Hercule looked in shock from his little girl to the alien that had won her heart. Looking between them he came to realisation again. She wasn't his little girl for much longer, but he would protect her anyway.   
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's arm and faced her father. "I', going to see Madison and then i'll meet you at home later, we'll discuss this then" and with that the two teens walked off leaving Hercule in a state of shock.  
Madison smiled as Videl and Gohan walked into the room. It was evident that she had been crying. Videl immediatly hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong Mady!!!?" Videl asked as she watched Gohan lean over into the crib and he gently scratched the childs belly.  
  
He smiled.   
  
"He's good with kids isn't he?" Videl asked her cousin. Madison giggled a little.   
  
"Hey Gohan!!!!" Madison asked as the demi saiyan turned to face her.  
  
"Yeh?!"  
  
"Look after my cousin ok"  
  
"Ofcourse"  
  
"Videl i want you to go out tonight"  
  
"Huh?" Both teens asked  
  
"Please" Madison said "I think Gohan needs to tell you something"  
  
Gohan eyed her sharply and his eyes fixed on the deck of tarot cards on the bed side table. He now understood and nodded  
  
**Come on Shorty, we'd have fun** Gohan said to Videl  
  
"I know we'd have fun and don't tell me to...." Videl pasued looking at him again, then at Madison. "He didn't say anything did he?"  
  
Madison nodded. "Have fun ok!!"  
  
Videl hugged her. "Ok then" she faced Gohan. "YOU ON THE OTHER HAND NEED TO GIVE ME AND EXPLANATION"  
  
"An explanation you will get when we get to a secret place" Gohan answered "Lets go, later Madison"  
ChiChi sat in the main room of Capsule Corporation, Bulma next to her. She was smiling.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Bulma asked as Jackson walked out and grabbed a coffee.  
  
"Guess what i found in Gohan drawers when i was putting his clothes away?"  
  
"What?!" Bulma asked excitedly  
  
"Mother!!" Jackson hissed "You were exactly like that in the future!!" He sweatdropped.  
  
"Shut up Boy" Bulma snapped "What?!"  
  
ChiChi pulled out a box and she opened it up slowly. Bulma's jaw dropped when her eyes lay apon the beautiful 24ct diamond ring. The diamond was topaz in color, it was a gold ring with a small stone as too not over shadow the ring.  
  
"He's finally going to do it?" Bulma shrieked  
  
ChiChi nodded and both girls hugged.  
  
"I'm gonna be a grandma in no time" ChiChi squealed  
Gohan was leading Videl through a forest and grabbed her hand tightly.   
  
"Son Gohan where are you taking me?" Videl ordered  
  
"A special place i need to tell you some things"  
  
"Oo-K"  
  
They walked onto a ledge which over looked a waterfall, surrounding in lovely flowers and tree's, the occasional butterfly flying past.  
  
Videl patted the ground beside her and Gohan breathed in and sat down. He grabbed her hands and smiled.  
  
"First of all i need to know something of you?" he asked  
  
"Yes," Videl said  
  
"What im about to tell you, may make you hate me, but please don't i love you too much and don't want to live without you"  
  
"Gohan you know im not like that, i didn't run when you told me you were Saiyan did I?"  
  
"No but im telling you in more detail now"   
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well Saiyan's are like a race of monkeys we have tails and everything, "  
  
"What happened to yours?"  
  
"Piccolo happened, when i was younger he put me into the forest and elft me to fend for myself, on the night of a full moon i turned Oozaru, which is like a giant ape, i had no sense of control or anything i just wanted to destroy things, he cut my tail off but it kept growing back, it stopped a few years ago"  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
"Antoher thing with Saiyan's is that we don't take girlfriends or wives we take mates"  
  
"Mates?"  
  
"Yes, and there's a bond which forms, it enables us to gain eachothers past memories and emotions and also talking telepathically, which is what happened today, i was in my room when i heard you talking to Madison, which means ours is almost complete"  
  
"Talking?"  
  
******Like this****** Gohan said  
  
"How do you control it?"  
  
"I have more of a control with it because im Saiyan, but your a quick learner you'll get the hang of it" Gohan answered  
  
"What does it mean? If we split up does that mean we lose our link?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "It's permanent"  
  
"...?"  
  
"From what Vegeta has told me.."  
  
"Vegeta" Videl cut in  
  
"Yes" Goihan said bluntly, "You should've seen him trying to tell me"  
  
Videl giggled. she smiled and draped herself over her boyfriend. Her arms around his neck and herself on his lap.  
  
"Well Mr.Son how do we complete" She bent down and kissed him. "the" she kissed him again."Bond"  
  
Gohan smiled as he deepened the kiss. "By doing this.." he answered as he traced his fingers along her neck. She sighed quickly as the touch of his hands on her neck made her shiver.  
  
"This might hurt" he answered  
  
"Just do it" Videl answered  
  
******I love you Shorty****** and with that he sunk his teeth into her neck. She jumped at the pain, but it turned from pain topleasure and as he cleaned the wound with his tongue he began to purr.  
  
Videl traced her hand along his neck. she didn't know what was going on but she felt like her body knew what it was meant to do. She kissed him deeply before she made her way to her neck and sunk her teeth in.  
  
Gohan just purred as he closed his eyes.  
  
Images of a young Videl sitting at a table with a doll house, she was crying. He watched her kick the doll hosue away and pull the dolls heads off.   
  
Suddenly he was overcome with an emotion he knew all too well. Loss. The Loss of a loved one.  
  
Videl had closed her eyes and was encountering the same thing with Gohan's past, except his was more emotional.  
________________________  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Oh Goku do you know where our Son is?"  
  
________________________  
  
Bulma was beaming as she listened to what Jackson told her.   
  
"So in your future they have a family, oh this is so good" Bulma shrieked  
  
________________________  
  
Madison sat up in her bed and looked at the crib, she then looked at the nurse holding her baby. Then down at the sheet of paper in her hands.  
  
"It'll be for the best" she whispered and signed the peice of paper as Hercule looked really upset.  
  
"Are you sure you want to dot this?" Hercule asked  
  
"Yes, i can't raise a baby if everytime i look at him it brings me pain" Madison said handing the sheet of paper to the nurse. she smiled briefly and then broke down in tears as she watched her son get taken away. But she kept reminding herself, that it was for Lived's best interest.  
  
________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Well let me know what you think? I actually like this, i can do better though. Oh and this is finished in a few in about 2 or 3 chapters then move onto the sequel 'Starting Out On a Journey, i've got my idea of how im going to finish and everything.  
  
I've finalised it, the sequel Starting Out on a Journey is going to be very different now. And also Lived(pronounced Liv-id) - Is actually i think the word is anagram im not sure but if you flip it over it spells Devil , just a little pun intened.  
  
Oh btw you have to check out Linkin Park's Meteora it is so cool.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Workin' It Out - Hilary Duff, Figure .09 - Linkin Park, Anticipating - Britney Spears, I'm not a girl Not Yet a Woman - Britney Spears.  
  
**Next Chapter:**Videl and Gohan's bond is complete now, how will ChiChi react? How does Videl react to Madison's decision with Lived? Gohan has preperations for formal, but only problem Bulma's sponsering it and is a guardian for the night, how will it be? Madisonn, Lime, Eraser and Videl have to go shopping for their formal dress which is next week, will they get prepared in time? You'll have to stay tuned and find out. 


	20. Chapter 19

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Not to much rambling I'm just gonna get onto the story. It's almost finished :( and yes i know there's not much of a storyline.   
  
  
  
I have sent everyone who's name i don't have an email, please let me know if you will, it's a big thank you im doing for all you guys   
____________________________  
  
Gohan's grip on Videl's waist tightened when they landed on the Son Household doorstep.   
  
"Hello!!!!!!" Gohan shouted  
  
ChiChi ran out to them and beamed. She quickly gave Videl a hug and paused when she noticed the small marks on btoh the teens necks, and her smile got even wider.  
  
"Your Bond is complete?" she asked  
  
Gohan nodded.  
One Month later Eraser,Sharpner, Lime, Madison, Videl and Gohan were sitting in their geography class with magazines on the desk.  
  
Videl and Gohan were looking at a car magazine. And the others were looking at formal outfit magazines, even though they had already got their dresses.  
  
**That's a nice one Shorty** Gohan said through their bond  
  
**Yeh, i never did thank you enough for teaching me how to control this bond thing either** Videl said to him and she leaned over and kissed him.   
  
Eraser leaned over to Lime and smiled. "They've gotten really close this past week havent they?"  
  
"Yeh?" Lime answered "It's sweet"  
  
"They're a perfect match, Videl is stubborn and Gohan is so naive" Madison said as a teacher walked in the classroom.  
  
  
  
__________________  
  
That day after school was not what they normally did which was go their seperate ways. All the girls except Videl had their dresses, and the girls were planning on getting Videl hers. Videl walked with Gohan clsoe behind her, His hand keeping hodl of hers as they walked on, much to the dismay of Sharpner who was behind Eraser. And Lime was talking with Madison about something funny.  
  
"Oh my god your joking?" Madison asked smiling, it was the first time she had smiled since she had given up her son Lived. Videl notice this and smiled back.  
  
"So formal is next Wednesday, are we all ready?" Madison asked eyeing Gohan off. He looked off into the distance, he had a feeling she knew what he was doing.   
  
"I'm all ready just a few more preperations to make" Gohan said   
  
Videl faced him. **We're still going together aint we?** she asked  
  
**Ofcourse Shorty no other way, unless thats what you want?** Gohan asked  
  
Sharpner smirked as he looked at the two.He was jelous that he hadn't won Videl's heart, but knew she was too good for him.He smiled at himself then Eraser who was chatting next to him.  
  
"Well what do you say that since we're going shopping to get Miss Satan here a dress, why don't we catch a movie while we're they're and maybe even dinner?" Sharpner asker  
  
Gohan smiled at man. "Wow Sharpner for once you have a good idea" he teased, "Too bad me and Shorty had plans"  
  
  
  
Hercule sat on the sofa in the loungeroom, he was watching some old movies of Videl growing up. The more he watched, the more he hated the fact that his little girl was growing up.  
  
'_Oh my sweet Videl, your growing up so fast and i didn't even know_' he thought to himself  
  
**Video**   
  
Chibi Videl at the age of 1 is sitting in a brightly colored room. Her mother Panna on one side of the screen. Hercule is holding the camera. "Come on Sweetie you can walk over to me" Panna said sweetly  
  
"Yeh, come on Munchkin" Hercule's voice boomed  
  
Videl looked around then up at her mother. "Mommy!!"Videl said  
  
"Yes"  
  
Panna held her daughters hands and helped her too her feet. Videl moved on foot infront of the other and so on. She kept moving her feet until...  
  
THUMP.  
  
She was on the ground.  
  
Panna helped her up. "Come on try again"  
  
"Ok Mommy" Videl said and with her mothers help she tried again.  
  
**END VIDEO**  
  
Hercule sighed to himself. "There's nothing more i can do, it's all up to her, lets just hope she makes the right decisions"  
  
  
  
Goten sat with Trunks both playing a came of fish. Bulma walked into the kitchen and placed a tray of milk and cookies next to them.  
  
"Do you have a 3?" Goten asked  
  
"Go Fish" Trunks answeredas Jackson walked in wearing a black version of Vegeta's spandex. "Whoa where's mine?"  
  
"Mom will make you one" Jackson said  
  
"Really cool" Trunks said happily  
  
"Hey Jackson where your from do i have any little brothers or sisters?" Goten asked  
  
"Sorry kiddo you and your brother are all your parents had, but there are a lot of surprises in store for your brother" Jackson answered  
  
"Wicked" Both pre-teen boys said  
  
"Boys you are going over ChiChi's place tonight, Videl and Gohan are going to be watching you, your father and me, and Goku and ChiChi are going out for dinner"  
  
"AWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"both pre-teen boys moaned. "They spend all their time kissing"Trunks added  
  
"Or cuddled up in the sofa" Goten complained  
  
"It's not fair" Trunks said  
  
"RElAX!!, hey Mom how about I go along as well, Videl can bring her cousin and we'll watch movies and everything" Jackson suggested  
  
"Sounds good to mee you better call up and ask the two"  
Gohan held his head in his hands. He could not believe what his friends were doing to him. They were embarressing him thats what. Exactly how were they embaressing him, well Sharpner had lost a bet to the girls, well all except Videl and now he had to get dressed up as a girl.  
  
Luckily for Gohan he chosen not to argue with the girls, too much experiance with Videl and his mother will really teach you not to argue with women.  
  
Eraser was giggling as Lime and Madison dressed him up. Videl was walking thorugh the dress isle. She had told Gohan not to come near her until she found her dress. So he was reduced to watching his friend get tortured.  
  
Videl browsed through the selections of dresses. Each oen was beautiful, but looking at them she didn't know which one too pick. Hmmt here was the satin blue one, the satin pink one, the strapless one, the holterneck one, the one strapped one. So many to choose from.  
  
She flipped through the dresses and paused as her eyes fell on a lovely dress, she picked it up and smiled to herself.  
  
'_Nothing a bit of adjustment couldn't fix_' she thought and decided to go to the cash register.  
All the way to the Satan household Gohan had been asking what was in the bag. Videl thought carefully and then opened the bag so Gohan could only see a portion of the dress and it's color. She then quickly snapped it shut.   
  
"OH SHORTY!!!"He complained, she turned around and kissed him.  
  
"If you want to see more of it, you'll have to wait til Formal i've got some adjusting to do, also.." she said as she opened the front door and the two walked into the kitchen. She picked up a newspaper with bits hi-lighted.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Chosoe a service im paying for the limo" Videl explained as she read the note on the bench. "Daddy said he's gone to train and will be back later, You don't think he's still mad that i told him i am going to date you and everything is he?"  
  
"I'm sure he isn't, he's just very protective of you he lost his wive years ago and your his only connection to her" Gohan said sweetly as he brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist as he bent down and kissed her gently.  
  
"Now you better get your stuff together, we're baby-sitting the horrors tonight" Gohan said  
  
"Mmm" she whispered "Jackson said he's coming over too, Madison said she'll meet us there later after that movie with Eraser, Lime and sharpner"   
  
Gohan couldn't help but laugh. The image of Sharpner wearing a pair of billabong bikini's, topped with a pink holterneck, with a yellow skirt, and a few bracelets on his rists and some flower thongs. He looked beautiful.  
  
**You go get your things and I'll wait here** Gohan said  
  
"No your not" she answered looking up at him, she led him upstairs.  
Jackson walked into the living room with 4 bowls on popcorn. He looked over at Videl and Gohan who were curled up on the sofa. Their elgs intwined with eachothers, Gohan's arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Gohan asked Jackson as he handed the couple a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Let's just say I've seen your future" Jackson said and smiled, he sat ont he counch next to Madison and the group began to watch the movie.   
  
It didn't take long before Goten became figety and sat on the ground infront of the sofa the couple were lying on. Videl patted the area in front of her and Goten made himself comfortable. Gohan frowned. He loved his brother dearly but he wanted Videl to himself.  
  
**Don't be so negative he's cute** Videl said through their bond  
  
**And annoying** Gohan answered  
  
**Gohan...**  
  
**I love you Shorty** he answered quickly  
  
**I love you too Wonderboy**  
  
"Big Brother!!" Goten said  
  
"Yes Goten?" Gohan asked  
  
"When's Videl going to be my big sister"  
  
"OH Squirt" Videl said "You don't want me as a big sister"  
  
"Yeh i do" Goten begged "Your the best and best of all you fight and do martial arts"  
Meanwhile Bulma and ChiChi sat at the table of Capsule Corporation with a few boxes of pizza's on the table.  
  
"So i figured since their anniversary is after graduation he'd pop the question then, so i say we have a party after the ceramony and invite all their friends from school" Bulma suggested  
  
"I like, i like" chiChi exclaimed "We could get that Eraser girl to help out"  
  
"Good"Bulma answered  
__________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:**What did you think? Oh and i'd like to thank everyone for replying to the email i sent out. And Mel you gave me a bright idea i am going to start up a mailing list for when i update my fics. So if you'd like to be on the list let me know and i'll put you on it.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Shut Up - Black Eyed Peas, Anticipating - Britney Spears, Dreams -Alysha, The Extra Mile -Laura Pausini.  
  
**Next Chapter:**Formal is here and the girls are all getting their make-up adne verything done, but something happens that may destroy Videl forever if things don't turn out right.   
  
Stay tuned for the next episode of Walk Me Home. 


	21. Chapter 20

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Thanks all you guys for reviewing ;) Oh and a few more chapters, and thats it, i mean it this time. (i keep saying that don't i). Anyway i won't keep you, i know you want to get on with the story. But by the end you are all gunna hate me in the final chapter it's such a good way to end it too. :)   
  
____________   
  
Eraser was blowing on her nails, she had just had them painted a beautiful blush pink to match her dress. She looked over her shoulder to her friends who were now getting theirs done. Videl didn't look happy, infact she looked deep in thought and Eraser couldn't figure out why.  
  
It's not like she knew what Gohan was going to ask her tommorow night did she. And if she knew Eraser would have to pound whoever told her. Ok so maybe being mean isn't Erasers thing, but she could try couldn't she?  
  
Videl was talking to the lady doing her nails.  
  
"Ah i remember my formal, i didn't make it if you know what i mean" the lady said   
  
Videl sighed. "Yeh, my boyfriend's pretty special, he puts up with a lot from me"  
  
"Your lucky to have someone like him, don't let him go" the lady said  
  
"Yeh, i know"  
  
"They're all done, now for your hair"  
  
"Nothing too rash please"  
  
"Oh come on Vi, it's your formal don't you want to look nice for Gohan" Madison said  
  
"Yeh, but he's happy with however i go as long as im comfortable" Videl said  
  
"But...!!" Eraser began to whine  
  
"OK" Videl whispered "Just shut the hell up"  
  
The girl smiled to herself.  
ChiChi was ironing Gohan's suit for the twelth time that day. He was sitting down with Sharpner, Marker and Jackson, all were discussing their plans for before the formal.  
  
Jackson was taking Madison. Marker was taking Lime, Eraser was Taking Sharpner and surprise surprise Gohan was taking Videl.  
  
Gohan ripped the suit out of her grip."MOM!!!" he hisssed "The suit is fine"  
  
"But Sweetie, don't you..."  
  
"Yes i want to look good for Shorty, I will get off my back will you go over Bulma's or something I'm sure you two are already coming up with p[lans to torture me anyway"  
  
"Hmm" ChiChi said carefully "Bulma did get that new frypan lastnight"  
  
"NO!!!!!"Gohan begged  
  
"I'll should see if should buy one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No your right, bye Gohan"and with that ChiChi left.  
  
He sweatdropped. Sharpner giggled.  
  
"Shut up Pricilla"   
  
"Ripped Sharpie" Marker teased  
  
"Not funny" Sharpner answered  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Jackson asked  
  
"Well.."Gohan trailed off.  
Hercule put down the magazine he was reading. He looked to his side where Videl was sitting, her hair up in girls done to perfection. She had make-up with a natural look to her face. She smiled to her father.  
  
"You look really beautiful" Hercule said  
  
"No i don't"   
  
"Yes you do" Hercule answered "You look just like your mother"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thanks Daddy" Videl said looking into his black eyes. "You do know that I'll love you for always right"  
  
"I know that, i just want you to be careful"  
  
"I will be, Gohan will take really good care of me"  
  
"I know he will, but i will wait until your engaged until i start to call him my son in law, or your fiancee"  
  
"Well thats generally how it goes anyway"Videl smiled at her father.   
  
Hercule blushed.   
  
"But don't worry im not ready to take a step like that, not for a little while at least"  
  
  
  
_  
Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
  
_   
  
Goten and Trunks were sitting on the bed looking at Gohan who was now fixing up his tie.   
  
"Why does Gohan have to wear a leash?" Goten asked his friend  
  
"I don't know, maybe because she thinks he's a dog" Trunks answered as there was a knock on the door. Goku walked in and beamed at his son.  
  
"Congratulations Son" Goku said "You look so handsome"  
  
"Thanks Dad i hope Videl likes it" Gohan said  
  
"She will" a voice piped up from the door. It belonged to a lovely Brunette in a silk pale purple dress.  
  
"Lime, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"Marker dropped me off, he said he's gotta pick up something" Lime answered smiling "And the Limo will be by soon to pick us up"  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Hows Videl?"  
  
"She's fine, she's just had to go through a lot of stuff she hates like the.."   
  
"Bikini waving" Gohan finished  
  
"Yeh..How'd you know"  
  
"She told me last night" He said nervously  
  
"SON GOHAN YOU WILL GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!" a familar voice snapped.  
_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
  
_ Videl stood infront of Eraser. Twirling around in a black velvet dress.Thin straps were over shoulders which then crossed over on her back. The skirt was jagged and about knee length. She had Black strapped shoes half way up her legs.   
  
"Wow and you just changed the dress you bought, i thought it was longer"Eraser said  
  
Madison just sat looking out the window. "The boys will be here soon"  
  
"I know" Videl answered "Markers got a surprise for Lime when we get there too"  
  
"What's he doing?" Videl asked  
  
"He's going to sing a song to her" Eraser explained "He said that he's been practising for ages"  
  
"That's so sweet" Madison said pulling out her braids revealing curls throughout her hair.   
  
"You know i would much rather curl up on the sofa and watch some movies" Videl said  
  
"Mayber but we want you at our formal and it's probly the last time we're gonna be able to do this and you WILL enjoy it"Eraser said jokingly to her friend, "Have you gotten your application back from college yet?"  
  
"No" Videl; said sadly "I mustn't have gotten in because you all recieved yours last week"  
  
"I'm sure you did" Madison said "You knwo how the postal service is sometimes"  
  
"Yeh i know, i sent off some to other colleges too, but i really wanted to get into one where all you guys would be"  
  
"You mean one where Gohan will be going to?" Eraser said slyly  
  
Videl blushed as Hercule opened up the door.  
  
"You all look absolutly ravishing" Hercule said "Oh and your rides here"   
  
  
_This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store  
  
_  
Gohan was standing inside the Satan household with Sharpner and Jackson. All trying to get away from Mr Satan's glare, Especially Gohan. Hercule looked at Gohan.  
  
"You boy if i hear you hurt my baby girl i will rip your manhood off got it" Hercule snapped  
  
"As i told you last time you told me that sir, i will never hurt her" Gohan promised, he was about to continue when he felt Videl's Ki. He looked up onto the stairs leading down from her room. Eraser walked down, she was wearing a baby pink dress. His jaw dropped. He never knew Eraser could scrub up that well, she was beautiful. Madison followed down next, Madison's eyes were her best feature. She was beautiful in her silk pale blue dress. Blue was definately her color.  
  
Gohan breathed in deeply as Videl's voice was heard.  
  
"MADISON, ERASER I NEED HELP!!!" A strained voice shouted  
  
**Shorty, are you OK?** He asked through their bond urgently  
  
**Yeh I'm fine, just fell on my butt again** Videl answered  
  
Gohan had enough control off their bond to tell when she was lying and this was one of those times. He watched as Madison ran up the stairs to her cousin. Everyone had worried looks on their faces until a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOUR SHOUTING FOR" Madison yelled  
  
All the men in the house sweatdropped.  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME!!" Videl shouted back  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THERE NOW!!"  
  
"OK IM GOING, JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES"  
  
Madison walked downstairs and smiled. "She'll be down in a few her friend Fred just came to visit.   
  
Eraser,Sharpner and Jackson began to laugh. Gohan was a different story.  
  
Gohan began to flare."WHO IS FRED AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN VIDEL's ROOM?"  
  
Madison looked at her cousins boyfriend and saw him make his way up the stairs.  
  
"Uh Gohan what are you doing?" Madison asked  
  
"I'm gonna go give this fred a peice of my mind and just what i think of him going for my girlfriend"  
  
"uh Gohan......" Madison said as she began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Oh" Gohan said embaressed "Don't be dirty"  
  
"I'm not it's the truth"   
  
"What's the truth?" Videl asked as she walked down the stairs. She met Gohan halfway. His jaw dropped he remembered her from the semi but she was even more beautiful now. He reached for her hand and kissed it.  
  
She giggled. "It's amazing what i can do with a pair of scissors"  
  
**You look Beautiful Videl** Gohan said  
  
**Thank you** Videl answered as she looked at her friends. "Now unless im mistaken we're gonna be late"  
  
And with that she walked down the stairs to her father. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm so proud of you" Hercule said as he kissed her cheek. He began to shake violently and then he dropped to the ground leaving the group of friends looking in shock as Videl for the first time, cried in front of her friends.  
  
"DADDY!!" she cried  
  
________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Hey, sorry it took so long and that its short, im figuring out a way to finish but not make you hate me (too much). Anyway i will have another chapter out really soon i am on my 2 month holidays. *Applaud*  
  
**Soundtrack:** Baby- Big Brovas, Stand -Jewel, Game of Love- Santana/Michelle Branch (It appeared in the chapter)  
  
**Next Chapter:**What happened to Hercule? Will he be ok? Do they ever make it to the formal? ChiChi hears about what happened and makes her way to her 'daughter' and forces her to go to the formal. Graduation is the following day, how will Videl be if her father is sick? Videl recieves a letter in the mail, could this be the college acceptance she was looking for?   
  
Stay Tuned and Find Out 


	22. Chapter 21

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
Oh thanks for reviewing again you guys.   
  
**V Son Saiyan** If you don't like cliffhangers, maybe you shoouldn't read the final chapter *_laughs nervously_* But you won't really hate me will you? I mean you'll still read the sequel won't you? Please don't hate me, but the cliffy i got is pretty obvious.  
  
And for those of you who have read **Starting Out on a Journey**, it will be completely different, everythings changing although some events will be the same, however it will mainly focus around the Son Family.   
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. *_ducks from the rubber ducky_* I updated **Bulmaspoisonousfood**  
  
Some of you were asking **FRED**? What the hell. I'll explain.  
  
This may seem silly but in Australia some girls up until the age of 17 are very embarresed about their period or menstruation. And they didn't want the guys to know so they call them Fred!!!   
  
I'm not embaressed about it, i used to be, but it stopped when i was 14. But if we mention it to guys they're like "Yuck blood" despite the fact that they can watch blood and guts on t.v screens. (i love those sorts of movies)  
  
Just think you can go to your parents and go "Guess what i learnt off the internet today!!! Fred is another name for periods"  
  
I mostly used it because i feel Gohan is very Naive when it comes to some things and i felt this would be one of these things.  
  
____________   
  


* * * *  
  


"I'm so proud of you" Hercule said as he kissed her cheek. He began to shake violently and then he dropped to the ground leaving the group of friends looking in shock as Videl for the first time, cried in front of her friends.  
  
"DADDY!!" she cried   
  


* * * *  
  


Videl was pacing around the hall of the hospital, her friends sitting down with her. Gohan was watching Videl she was practically a wreck. She paced up and down once more, this time with her hand on her forehead.  
  
Gohan looked at Madison who too looked a wreck. Jackson was comforting her.  
  
"I don't remember being told anything about this happening in my timeline" Jackson whispered to Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked worried at that and stood up to Videl and hugged her close. "Shorty, he'll be ok Dende will not let anything happen to him" he whispered  
  
Eraser was crying into Sharpner. Hercule was like a second father to her, she met Videl in grade one and they were like glue ever since.  
  
The sadness was broken when Gohan's mobile phone rang. He put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello!!" Gohan said politely  
  
"Gohan, sweetie, hows Videl?" the voice came across. He shuddered, it was ChiChi.  
  
"Beautiful as always listen..."  
  
"WHY ARN'T YOU AT THE FORMAL? BULMA CALLED ME UP A FEW MINUTES AGO AND YOUR NOT THERE!!!"  
  
At that moment Gohan pulled the phone away from his ear, you didn't really want to listen to a woman like that babble on, you'd have more luck beating Vegeta in a spar then you would off still having your ear drums after listening to her.  
  
"IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN" Gohan shouted into his phone. Eraser, Sharpner, Jackson, Madison and Lime just stared at him. They all knew what his mother was like and knew it was best not to argue. What the hell was he doing.  
Angela was sitting at a table with her friends. The three of them were wearing stunning dresses. Angela wore a bright pink dress, which was so skimpy it was unbelievable.  
  
"So where is the motherless tom boy?" Angela asked her friends who weren't paying any attention to her. "Melissa, Michelle answer me?"  
  
Melissa looked at Michelle and the two smirked. They'd never admit it to her, but they didn't really like Angela.Melissa wore a lovely red dress similar to Lime's. Michelle's was a bright yellow, with straps which crossed over at the back and formed a holterneck.  
  
"Do you have to be so mean?" Melissa asked   
  
"Yeh" Michelle answered "Just because she doesn't have to try as hard as you for people to like her"  
  
"Yeh Well" Angela replied "At least i got accepted into Harvard University"  
  
"She wasn't trying to get into Harvard" Melissa said   
  
"And if she was, she would've gotten accepted anyway" Michelle answered   
  
"Yeh right" Angela said "I am Angela Hotshot"  
  
"Well im Michelle Prescott"  
  
"And I'm Melissa Joneson"  
  
"What are you two doing?" Angela asked  
  
"Something we should've done a long time ago" Michelle said as she stood up, Melissa followed  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To sit with real friends" Melissa answered and the two of them smiled and walked off. Proud with themselves with what they had done.  
Videl gently tapped Gohan on his shoulder. He still had the phone to his ear. He wrapped his arm aroudn her waist and pulled her closer. She tapped him again and he looked down at her.  
  
"Hold on a second mom" he whispered as she whispered in his ear.   
  
"That's great news" he said aloud and everyone looked at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lime asked  
  
"Dad's gonna be fine" Videl answered as she hugged Madison.  
  
"Mom did you hear Hercule's gonna be fine" Gohan said  
  
"Good, THEN GET YOUR ASS TO THAT FORMAL NOW"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped. "Uh Videl mom wants us to go to the formal"  
  
Videl nodded. "So does my father, he said if i don't go he'll be very upset"  
  
"Well then i guess we have no choice, bye mom" and with that he hung up, and reached for Videl's hand.  
  
"You guys go, me and Gohan will get there a little bit later" Videl whispered, her friends nodded. Eraser hugged her best friend.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't come" Eraser said  
  
"I'll be there, bye"  
  
Gohan looked down at her. He loved the way she smiled. She just made the whole room light up. It was amazing.They walked into the room that Hercule was in. Videl walked up to the bed and saw him smile at her.  
  
"I love you Daddy"  
  
"I love you too Sweet Pea" Hercule answered "Now you get to that formal"  
  
"Yes Daddy!!"  
Marker was tuning his guitar. He kept looking on the dancefloor. He'd been looking all night for Lime but couldn't find her.He was worried that something may have happened to her.  
  
He looked over once more and smiled when he saw Lime and Madison sitting at the table.  
  
The dancers clapped as the song finished. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I WOULD LIKE YOU TO WELCOME MARKER PENCIL"  
  
The audience clapped Lime just stood there and looked at him as he made his way to the microphone. He began to sing.   
  
  
_Baby would you walk me home  
I don't want to go all the way alone  
Baby would you walk with me home   
Baby would you take my hand  
Come with me now to our special land,  
Baby would you walk with me home   
_   
  
Gohan and Videl walked onto the dancefloor. Videl wasn't really in the mood. But he wanted to cheer her up. She leaned her head on his chest as he rubbed her back.  
  
**Shorty things will work out, you know that?** Gohan said through their bond  
  
**I know, but i don't want to lose either you or Daddy you mean the world to me** Videl answered as she felt around for Ki. Looking around Videl spotted Angela and she was alone. She smirked.  
  
'_Perhaps they finally ditched her_' Videl thought  
  
**Shorty**  
  
"Yes my love" Videl whispered to him  
  
"Don't be mean"  
  
"But she's been mean to me"  
  
"Don't stoop to her level"  
  
  
_It's three a.m. and you're on my mind once again   
I must have been dreaming   
I thought I felt your heartbeat just then  
Then I wondered how it would be   
if I was your man and you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hands   
And it would never end_   
  
  
Melissa and Michelle were sitting at a table with Lime. All of them were talking like they'd been friends for years. Two young men walked up to the table both were dark colored tuxedo's. Each reached for Melissa and Michelle's hand.  
  
"May i have this dance?" Alex and David asked  
  
"What?" Michelle asked as Melissa stood up and walked off with David.  
  
"May i have this dance?" Alex repeated  
  
"I guess so" Michelle answered and stood up and walked off leaving Lime alone to admire Marker.   
  
  
  
_Baby would you walk me home  
I don't want to go all the way alone  
Baby would you walk with me home  
Baby would you take my hand  
Come with me now to our special land,  
Baby would you walk with me home   
_   
  
Lime smiled. She did love Marker and realised now that ever since he proposed that he was the best thing to happen to her. And she would never regret that.  
  
  
  
____________________  
  
The next day, the senior students of Orange Star High all met in the hall. Parents and guardians were in the first few rows. Hercule was sitting down next to ChiChi he had begged to be released to see his daughters graduation. And him being the world champion they granted him permission.  
  
Goku was sitting next to Vegeta. Who wasn't happy at all to be there. ChiChi was estatic. She was so thrilled. And she was happy that her son and soon to be daughter would have more then enough time after high school to give her the grand babies she wanted ever so badly.  
  
  
  
Videl was sitting down at the back of the hall. She was wearing her old khaki pants and a white tank top. To everyone they were shocked, considering they were used to her wearing her usual sparring clothes. Eraser had a skimpy skirt on as usual. Lime was still in her dress from last night as was Madison. Gohan was next to Videl as they lined up.  
  
  
  
A little while later.  
  
"It is a great honor of Capsule Corporation to be able to sponser such fine young students, yet is sad because we watch them grow up and it is today that we wish our seniors of 2003 the best of luck in what they hope to achieve, Good luck seniors" Bulma said and clapped her hands. Everyone in the hall clapped their hands too.  
  
The princepal walked onto the stage, still clapping his hands. "I would now like you to join us in congratulating the seniors of 2003 as we call them up for their certificates, Kaz Abdus"  
  
No one clapped As Kaz walked up.  
  
ChiChi stood up. "COME ON YOU PEOPLE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT!!!" ChiChi screamed, all of a sudden the whole hall began to cheer.  
  
"Sam Berton"  
  
Every clapped.  
  
"Tom Brown"   
  
"Amber Corbly"  
  
"David Drewery"  
  
"Angela Hotshot"  
  
"Melissa Joneson"  
  
"Alex Mystic"  
  
"Sophie Paras"  
  
"Michelle Prescott"   
  
"Tanya Potter"   
  
"Lime Punch"  
  
"Yokai Resokai"  
  
"Videl Satan"  
  
  
  
ChiChi leapt out of her seat. "WOOOOO HOOOOO THATS MY DAUGHTER IN LAW THERE!!!"  
  
Goku sweatdropped. "Not again"  
  
Videl walked up ons tage flawlessly and accepted her certificate.  
  
  
  
"And finally Son Gohan"  
  
"THERE'S MY BABY BOY THERE!!!!!" ChiChi shouted  
  
"GO BIG BROTHER!!" Goten shouted  
  
"GO GOHAN!!!" Trunks answered  
  
"WAY TO GO SON" Goku said proudly  
  
"Oh give me a break" Vegeta bellowed as Bulma elbowed him.  
  
"Go Gohan" Bulma cheered  
  
"GO ALIEN BOY!!!" Hercule cheered and the z fighters stared at him. "UH GOHAN!!" he finished nervously.  
As Gohan walked off proudly he joined Videl and the whole hall joined in one last round of applause. He smiled to himself he'd finally graduated, he was now out of high school.  
  
  
  
That night as Bulma spread the food out on the table. Videl was going through her mail Gohan was beside her as she opened it.  
  
"It's from Tokyo U" she whispered  
  
"What's it say?" Gohan asked excitedly  
  
She opened it. She paused for about 5 minutes. She faced Gohan sadly.  
  
"Oh shorty im sorry!!" he answered cofortingly.   
  
"WHAT FOR!!!" She said smiling. "I got accepted" and with that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could.  
  
  
  
Bulma and ChiChi were watching from a far at the couple.   
  
"I can't wait for them two to get married" ChiChi said  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" Bulma answered  
  
"What?" ChiChi asked paling. "We forgot to organise the party!!"   
  
___________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** I'm sorry it's so short. Really i am, and guess what? There's only one chapter left :( Sadly. But don't worry there's a sequel. This should be finished by this week. :(  
  
Did you recognise any of the names used in this chapter? Some fo you had too. I made up the last names btw.  
  
**Soundtrack:**Walk Me Home -Mandy Moore, Graduation (Friends Forever) -Vitamin C, Born to Try -Delta Goodrem, Daddys Girl -3LW  
  
**Next Chapter:**Bulma and ChiChi forgot to organise the party for which they're hoping Gohan will pop the question,so they have to organise it in 24 hours, and guess who going to help? Eraser ofcourse. Will the party be organised in time? Will Gohan pop the question? What will Videl's Answer be?   
  
Stay tuned for the final episode of Walk Me Home. 


	23. Chapter 22

** Standard Disclaimer **  
  
******1) **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I may in the future but not at the moment.   
  
******2) **Characters such as Panna Satan, Marker Pencil, Madison Satan and any other characters that do not appear in the series are mine. A note about Marker, i have seen a number of fics who have a character named Marker. I came up with Marker prior to reading them and apologise if there are any similarities to him, it is purely coincidental.   
  
******3) **This is a romance fic, so if you don't like romance of that kind, then don't read, I'm a romantist.And also this is not a lemon, i don't like to read them or write them and i don't intend to start too.   
  
All good things come to an end, *sniff sniff* And this is the Last chapter of Walk Me Home. *sniff sniff* But i hope you will stick around for some of my other works and also the sequels to WMH.   
  
There are a lot of people i want to thank but i'll thank you all at the bottom.  
  
Bye  
  
____________   
  
ChiChi put the phone down and wiped her forehead. It was the day after GRaduation and Bulma and ChiChi were racing around trying to organise a party in which they would hope Gohan would finally pop the question to Miss Satan.  
  
"There we go" Bulma answered as she put a mug on the table and sat down.  
  
"I called Eraser and she said she'll organise the guest list" ChiChi said  
  
"Well that's good" Bulma answered "We'll hold it here at Capsule Corporation, it'll be easier for everyone to get here then"  
  
"Agreed" ChiChi answered "Videl slept over last night to, it took alot to convince Hercule they wouldn't be sleeping in the same room"  
  
"You still let them didn't you"  
  
"You bet"  
  
"You really want grandkids dont you?"   
  
"Yes, im not getting any younger"  
Beep.   
  
Beep.  
  
Beep.  
  
Videl smacked the alarm clock down and then rolled over, she looked at the sleeping saiyan beside her. Moving some hair out of his face, she buried herself into his chest and smiled to herself.  
  
She loved this man with all her heart, and was content to be in his arms.  
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Gohan whispered opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"How was last night?" he asked slyly  
  
"Oh just good, not only did you eat all the food your mom bought for us, but then you sat there for 2 horus complaining, and then you had the nerve to fall asleep on my lap, Your dad had to help carry you to bed, and then we woke up and you asked me how was last night and i repl..." she was cut off by his lips.  
  
He broke away and kissed her cheek. "Did i ever tell you that i love it when your angry"  
  
She kissed him. "Yeh a few times"  
  
"Good" He kissed her again. "Me and you are going out today, Mom and Bulma are preparing for the barbacue today"  
  
"Another one"  
  
"Yeh, its the anniversary for the Z fighters"  
Eraser picked up the phone and dialed a number. She had Lime sat beside her preparing some food.  
  
"Hello" the voice on the other side answered.  
  
"HIYA!!!" Eraser said happily  
  
"OI!! Eraser it's only" he paused "Midday, what are you doing calling me up?"  
  
"You'll get over it!!, David today Bulma Briefs is.."  
  
"AS in Capsule Corporation Bulma Briefs?" David asked  
  
"Yeh, well she's holding aparty for Gohan and Videl in the hopes Gohan will propose, and your invited" Eraser said  
  
"Great, what do i bring, oh she's quite a catch isn't she" David said  
  
"Now what would Melissa say if she heard that?" Eraser said  
  
"Don't tell her, yeh i'll come what do i have to bring?"  
  
"Yourself and Dancing shoes"  
  
"Dancing shoes...........Where is it?"  
  
"Capsule Corporation"  
  
"THE.."  
  
"Yes, look i have other people to call bye" and with that Eraser hung up the phone. She looked over to wear her boyfriend was.   
  
  
  
"MARKER GIVE ME BACK THAT PHOTO!!!!!!" Sharpner shouted trying to pry a photo from his older brothers hands. Lime sat next to her boyfriend and took the picture of him whilst giving him a kiss.  
  
"It's cute if you ask me" Lime said smiling  
  
"It was embaressing," Sharpner said  
  
"I donb't know Sharpner Pink is truly your color" Marker teased  
  
Lime held up the photo in the air. It was a photo that the girls had taken when they dressed Sharpner up in girl clothes.  
  
"Ok, now i've gotta call up some others can i please have some quiet" Eraser said sharply  
Goten and Trunks flew up in the air and tied some streamers to the roof.  
  
Jackson was sitting down with Madison, talking. Bulma was getting some of the food started. ChiChi was going around making sure everything was perfect.  
Meanwhile Gohan was watching Videl as she walked out of the changing room in a nice black skirt and a white tank top which said "Queen of Whatever".  
  
"Well what do you think?" she asked  
  
"Why do you even bring me, i think your gorgeuos in everything" Gohan asked  
  
"Because you won't lie to me that's why" Videl said "Besides whatever i buy today im wearing to the party tonight"  
  
He looked at her and then walked over to the clothes rack and picked up a shirt and pants. He handed them to her. "Try these"  
  
"What don't you like what im wearing" She joked  
  
"I do, but i know your more comfortable in jeans then a skirt" Gohan said as he bent down and kissed her.   
_They say in this world  
nothing lasts forever  
but i don't believe thats true  
Cos the way that i feel  
When we're together  
I know thats the way  
i'll always feel for you  
_  
  
That night Videl was sitting at the table looking at her boyfriend as her cd played in the background.At the moment he was talking to Yamcha and Krillin Marron was tugging at his pants and she watched as he knelt down and picked her up.  
  
**Gohan i love you** Videl said through their bond  
  
**I love you too Shorty** Gohan said looking at her.  
Jackson and Madison were sitting near the lake talking when Alex walked up, wearing a black capsule corporation outfit. He smiled at Jackson then looked at Madison.  
  
"Hey" Alex laughed "I never noticed this before but we look alike so much, only difference my hair is black"  
  
"True" Jackson said looking at the teenager. "Back off my girl alright!!!"  
  
Alex laughed nervously. "Uh sure, amte whatever you say!!!" he backed away.  
  
"Your girl huh?" Madison asked sweetly  
  
"You will be won't you?"  
  
Madison looked thoughtful.She feigned dissapoitnment and smiled at him. "Hmm i was looking for strong and handsome, but i guess you'll do"  
  
ChiChi sat with Bulma and Eraser at the table. ChiChi was over excited.  
  
"when's he going to ask her?" ChiChi said  
  
"Be patient" Bulma answered  
  
"Yeh he's asked her befo..." Eraser started but stopped when ChiChi reached for her neck and began to shake her.  
  
"What do you mean, he never told me that, so they're already engaged?" ChiChi said "Oh we did this for no reason"  
  
"No" Eraser answered coughing "She said no, she said she wasn't ready"  
  
_From now until forever  
Thats how long i'll be true  
I'll make you this vow and promise you now  
Until forever  
I'll never stop loving you  
_  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
By now Gohan was next to Videl, everyone in the hall and surrounded the couple leaving Videl in the spotlight literally, a light was shone on her with Gohan going down on one knee, Lime repeated the chorus again.   
  
"Gohan what are you doing?" she asked innocently  
  
He looked up at her and held her hand tightly with a box open. "Will you marry me?" he asked  
  
She stared at him, then the ground and knew he was going to hate her. She nodded.  
  
"I d.." she trailed off  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"No" she answered finally, the whole hall gasped.What was she thinking? The man who asked her to marry him, was the most desired guy at school. Gohan put the ring in his pocket and smiled at her. "I just don't think im ready and i don't want to do this if im not ready"  
  
"It's alright, I understand" he answered "I've gotta go" Gohan walked off. Videl ran after him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to have that much of a strong commitment yet.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
_ There'll come a daywhen the world stops turning  
And stars will fall fromt he sky  
But this feeling will last  
When the swun stops burn  
All i wanna do is love you  
Til the end of time  
_  
  
Gohan was in the living room when Goten found him. He hugged his brother and looked eagerly at his brother who was emptying his bag.  
  
"Big Brother what are you doing?" Goten asked  
  
"Trying to find something special" gohan said "WHERE IS IT!!!?"  
  
"Is it for Videl?" goten asked "Is she going to be my sister"  
  
"Goten" Gohan asked reaching for the pre teen boy. "I am looking for a ring, i need it now!!"  
  
"Oh a ring!!!"   
  
"Yes a..." Gohan paused "What'd you do with it?"  
  
"Nothing i just remembered seeing you pack it thats all"  
  
"GOTEN"  
  
"Honest" the child answered and reached for Gohans bag and tipped it upside down. And sure enough the box fell out. Gohan hugged his litle brother. "Goten if things work out as i planned, i'll teach you to my Saiyaman poses"  
  
"YAY!!"  
_ It's gonna take more then a lifetime  
To give you all the love  
All the love i feel for you tonight  
_   
  
Videl smiled as she saw all of her friends. Looking around she saw Kaz, Amber, Sophie, Melissa, Eraser, Sharpner, Marker, Lime, Madison, Jackson,. Alex, David, Tom, Sam, Tanya, Michelle and Yokai. It wasn't like she was best friends with them, but they were still there for eachother. It was the kind of friendship that year levels at school have, if one person falls there were another ten to pick them up.  
  
She sat down at a table with her father. "Are you ok Daddy!!!"  
  
"Yes Sweet Pea" Hercule replied, his jaw dropped when all the visitors crowded around the table. Gohan as infront of them all and ChiChi looked happier then ever.  
  
"Videl, i've loved you for at least 4 years now" Gohan started  
  
"Gohan.."she trailed off  
  
"And there is something i want to ask you"  
  
And with that he got down on one knee. Videl blushed looking at him.  
  
"Videl Satan will you Marry Me?" Gohan asked as he took in a deep breath he opened the box holding the ring and she gasped it was more beautiful then the last time he proposed.  
  
  
  
ChiChi was jumping for joy, but got angry with the silence.  
  
Goku had a look of pure pride on his face.  
  
Vegeta was too busy stuffing his face as was Buu.  
  
Madison was eagerly awaiting her cousin's answer.  
  
Marker was still teasing Sharpner about the picture.  
  
Master Roshi and Oolong were looking at some magazines, completely oblivious to the even that was going on.  
  
Videl's mind trailed back to the last time he'd proposed.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
By now Gohan was next to Videl, everyone in the hall and surrounded the couple leaving Videl in the spotlight literally, a light was shone on her with Gohan going down on one knee, Lime repeated the chorus again.   
  
"Gohan what are you doing?" she asked innocently  
  
He looked up at her and held her hand tightly with a box open. "Will you marry me?" he asked  
  
She stared at him, then the ground and knew he was going to hate her. She nodded.  
  
"I d.." she trailed off  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"No" she answered finally, the whole hall gasped.What was she thinking? The man who asked her to marry him, was the most desired guy at school. Gohan put the ring in his pocket and smiled at her. "I just don't think im ready and i don't want to do this if im not ready"  
  
"It's alright, I understand" he answered "I've gotta go" Gohan walked off. Videl ran after him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to have that much of a strong commitment yet.  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
She looked at ChiChi, then Goku then her father and then the man on his knees before her. It seemed like an eternity had passed but looking at the clock on the wall only one minute had passed. With the previous event in midn,s he thought to herself.  
  
Is this really the man i want to be my life with? But she already knew the answer.  
  
_I'll never stop loving you_  
  
_________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Well what do you think? Sorry it's so short, as are every other chapters. Thats it guys, thats Walk Me Home to a conclusion. Please let me know your thoughts, but don't worry Starting Out on a Journey will be up in the next week with the first chapter.  
  
Um now im going to do a big thank you authors note. (Not as bad as some of the celebrities) but bad enough.  
  
_I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed me from the time i started this fic about 2 months ago, to now, I'd like to thank all the new comers and hope you check out my sequel Starting Out On a Journey.  
  
I'd like thank my mom, actually no, she doesn't even know i've been writing this thing or any fan fiction at all for that matter. *laughs nervously*.  
  
Alex i'd like to thank you for coming up with Jackson Bluesommers and allowing me to use him im my fic, It is because of your character that i have been inspired to write up another peice of work.And also thanks for making me come to my sense i was wrong about some info at the start. Thank you.  
  
Amber and Michelle, i woudl especially like to thank you for sticking by me in my first published fic SOOAJ even though it wasn't that good, this time round i have learnt from my mistakes and become a better right and it was because you inspired me. Thank you.  
  
Kaz, Sam, Tom, David, Yokai,Tanya and Melissa thank you for sticking by me and revieweing me, I enjoyed having your company and i hope you enjoyed my story (Not that it made sense). And Yokai your name is lovely and thank you for letting me know i feel so privileged.   
  
I enjoy to write and to have such lovely people review and like my work is amazing and i hope i can keep it up for years to come, i hope to see you all in some of my future projects.  
  
With luv Lady Lunic  
  
_


	24. Starting Out On a Journey is Up!

font face="Verdana" font size="2"  
  
bImportant Notice/bbrbr  
  
Ok guys it's me again, for the last time on Walk Me Home, i'm just letting you know that the first chapter for Starting Out On a Journey is up, you can either go to my profile and look for it, or you can just hope you come across it.brbr  
  
Thanks for sticking by me, and i hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is not very long but the rest will be longer i promise.brbr  
  
L8rbrbr  
  
biLady Lunic/b/i 


	25. Fixing Starting Out On aJourney is done

Ok guys another authors note, i've fixed everything up now the html is up and im going to be re creating the Starting Out on a Journey thing as it's not working int he list to say i've updated. It should be all fine by Sunday.   
  
*Here's hoping*  
  
All reviews are lost as im doing this, but i will have a copy on my hard drive, so i will answer your questions still. 


End file.
